Moving Forward
by wendyonmyown
Summary: Au story that moves on from the season finale. Steve and Danny deal with the aftermath of their transplant with the help of Catherine and their Ohana. Lots of family interaction, plots and plenty of love for the characters. I could only pick 4 characters, but this story does include all of the team and their families.
1. Chapter 1

**AU as I have Steve married to Catherine with a baby on the way. Lots of Bromance and arguments in this as the pair deal with the aftermath of their transplant surgery. Steve will be facing plenty of inner demons over his future. Doris is also going to pay a visit, giving into a little showdown between Steve and Doris.**

 **The team don't have any cases in this chapter as it's purely based around Steve taking the time to deal with the transplant and the pair of them having the time to heal.**

 **Hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Love Wendy x.**

Tripler Army Medical Centre

Friday 1400 hrs.

Catherine sighed as she looked across at her husband as the nurse pushed him down the corridor towards the exit. Simply put Steve was sulking. He'd tried arguing with the nurse to allow him to walk out of the hospital, and when the very stern looking nurse who had been dealing with Steve and Danny for the past few weeks had glared at him and ordered him into the wheelchair he had given up. Danny had been smirking at Steve for the past ten minutes as they had made their way out of the hospital.

Shaking her head to herself she rolled her eyes at the back of both of their heads. She had the pair of them to look after at the beach house. The team had all deemed it necessary for the two of them to have someone on hand all the time while they were still healing. Catherine had suggested that Danny move in with them for a short while till he was back on his feet. He would still be able to have Grace and Charlie stay over with him.

At everyone's agreement, Catherine had then approached the Governor and arranged to take some time off to care for the pair of them. She would still be doing some research work from home to help the team but she would be on hand 24/7 to deal with her two big kids. She sighed again as she realised how hard this was going to be, and wondered which one of them she'd be tempted to shoot first.

They reached the entrance and Catherine excused herself to go and fetch the truck from the parking lot. "I'll just go and get the truck." She leaned down to give sulky Steve a kiss before heading towards the blue Silverado.

"Hey buddy?" Danny called to Steve, who turned to see what his friend wanted.

"What?" Steve asked icily.

"Are you really going to sulk all the way home?" Danny asked in amusement.

"Shut up Danno." He growled at his partner, not in the mood to argue with him for once.

"Come on, Steven. You are going home with your very beautiful wife, who absolutely loves you to distraction and your sulking." Danny pointed out.

Steve didn't respond to him, he just stared out at the carpark watching as Catherine made her way to his truck. He was glad to be going home, he was just a little disappointed that he wouldn't have Catherine all to himself. He'd missed her so much the last couple of weeks while he'd been in the hospital. He didn't begrudge Danny coming to stay with them while he recovered, but dammit, call him selfish but he wanted some alone time with his wife.

"Did I point out how incredibly hot she looks now she's six months pregnant." Danny teased, finally getting a response from Steve.

"Keep your fucking eyes of my wife." Steve snarled at his friend.

Danny grinned at his partner. "I'm just pointing out that the body of a pregnant woman is hot."

"You're talking about my wife." Steve snapped at him, annoyed at his partner for even looking at Cath that way.

"Exactly, **your wife**." Danny pointed out making Steve frown. "Catherine is an incredible woman, and she thinks the world of you, so stop being an asshole with her."

"I'm not." Steve pouted.

"Yes you are. You spent the first week pushing her away and now your sulking; I get that things are going to change for you. Yes, your wife explained a few things to me. I understand how important being a SEAL is too you, but being a Daddy is a hell of a lot more important than anything else you will ever do in your life." Danny pushed his point across.

"Danny, that's not what my mood is about." Steve told him quietly.

"You have Catherine by your side, and you have me." Danny pretended not to hear his partner.

"Danny." He said, waiting for his partner to look at him. "Don't take this the wrong way, I love you and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I understand that you need time to heal, and I'm happy that you're going to be staying with Cath and me while you do just that. I'm just pissed of that after spending two weeks in the hospital I'll have to share my wife with you."

"I know babe, but look at it this way. You might be sharing your wife with me, but I'm sharing my two kids with you." Danny told him with a grin, relieved when he finally saw the shit eating grin appear on his partners face.

"Thanks, Danno." Steve grinned, glad that his friend understood how he felt.

"Hey, are my two wounded super hero's ready to go home." Catherine asked with a warm smile as she climbed out of the truck and tossed their bags into the truck bed.

"Yes, Ma'am." Steve agreed already pushing himself out of the wheelchair.

Catherine opened the passenger door for Steve and waited till he manoeuvred himself into the seat before pulling the seat belt around him and clipping it in place. She leaned up to give him a quick kiss before closing the door and opening the back door for Danny to climb into.

"Thank you." She mouthed at Danny. Knowing that Steve's lightened mood was Danny's doing.

Danny just winked at her, but didn't say anything as he pulled himself into the truck and fastened the seat belt. He fidgeted in the seat a little till he got comfy then leaned back to enjoy the forty-five-minute ride to the beach house.

…..

Iolani Palace

1415 hrs

Chin exited his office where he had been catching up with some paper work, he knocked on Lou's door as he passed heading towards the smart table where Kono was stood flicking through some old crime scene photos for an upcoming court date.

"Catherine's just texted." He announced reading from his phone. " 'I have the package, ETA 45 mins, don't forget cake.' "

"Okay, I suggest we head out to Casa McGarrett/Williams." Lou said with a laugh as they pulled keys from their pockets. "I'll go get Jerry from his office, and let Renee know so she can head over with the cake."

"I'll go fetch the kids."" Chin said as he moved towards the doors.

"I'll phone Kamekona and Duke, let them know were all headed to the house." Kono said as she followed her two colleagues out of the office.

….

McGarrett residence

1500 hrs

Catherine watched Steve from the corner of her eye as she pulled up in front of the house. She saw him take a deep breath letting it out slowly as he glanced through the garden arch that lead up to the front porch. Catherine could see a lot of the tension leaving his body as he slowly climbed out of the truck and made his way up the path.

Danny was just about to follow when Catherine placed her hand on his arm to still his movements. "Give him a few minutes Danny." She urged watching as Steve slipped around the side of the house and into the back yard.

"Are you sure you don't mind having me and the kids staying here?" Danny asked. As much as he'd teased Steve at the hospital, he didn't want to make things difficult between his friends.

"It's fine Danny. You're going to need a little help with things, and keeping up with Charlie is going to be hard for you to do for a while. None of us wanted to see you miss out on any more time with him.

"Yeah, and I appreciate that; but I'm not only invading your home, I'm also causing you to take time off." Danny stated.

"You listen here, Danny Williams. Two weeks ago you saved my husband's life, not once but twice. There is nothing I wouldn't do to repay you for that." She told him sincerely. "Besides out of the four non wounded members of Five-0, I'm the only one who won't be missed that much."

Danny grinned at her. "Anything?" He asked.

"I'm gonna regret saying that, aren't I." She commented dryly waiting for him to reply.

"Well your taste in football team's suck's. I'm insisting you burn your Cowboys shirt." Danny teased as they made their way up the path towards the house.

"Not happening Danny." She responded with a laugh as she unlocked the front door and ushered him inside. "I'm going to check on Steve." She said as she moved towards the Lanai doors.

Danny watched as Catherine walked towards Steve who was seated in one of the old battered Chairs as he stared out to sea. She slipped her arms over his shoulders as she rested her chin on top of his head. The two of them stayed like that for a few minutes until Steve pulled on one of Catherine's hands, pulling her around to the side of the chair as she settled onto his lap and slid her arms around his neck.

Danny looked away from the scene, not wanting to intrude on the private moment between his best friend and his wife. He looked up as he heard a knock at the front door just before it opened. Grace was the first one in the door, quickly followed by Charlie. Danny smiled as he was engulfed in hugs from his two children.

"Welcome home, Danno." Grace cried enthusiastically as she hugged her dad. She lifted her head to look around the room. "Where's Uncle Steve? She asked in confusion.

The rest of their ohana were also thinking the same thing as they looked at Danny for an answer. "He's outside with Catherine." He told them.

"I'll go get them." Kamekona declared as he moved towards the Lanai doors. "My food is best eaten while it's hot."

"We're having a party for you and Uncle Steve." Charlie told him excitedly, pointing at the cake box that Renee was holding in her hands. "We've got a cake as well."

"Wow, that's great tiger." Danny said as he ruffled his son's hair.

Kamekona returned a moment later. "Catherine has decided we're eating outside. Ladies if you can collect everything from the Kitchen, while us men arrange the furniture." He instructed as he moved back outside.

Danny moved towards the Kitchen to help Grace, Kono and Renee collect what they'd need from the cupboards and drawers, only to discover Catherine had already left everything on the counter for them. Renee was busy pulling items out of the fridge and placing them on the worktop.

"Danny, outside." Kono insisted when she saw him enter the kitchen to help. "Go and put your feet up."

"Let me take something out for you." He pleaded, suddenly feeling helpless.

"No. You just head out there with Charlie." Kono told him firmly as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

Danny huffed but did as he was told. Once outside he carefully lowered himself into one of the chairs, sighing in relief. He watched Steve moving back up the lawn to join him at the table, and grinned at him. God what a pair they made. Steve lowered himself into the chair beside him as their ohana busied themselves setting the table up.

Danny leaned over to speak to Steve. "We look like a right pair of oldies." Danny said with a grin.

"Hey speak for yourself. Your only as old as the woman you feel." He said with a smirk as he glanced over to Catherine who was plating up the food with Renee.

"Well the way the pair of us are doddering around that makes you a pervert." Danny retorted, causing Steve to laugh.

Catherine looked up as she heard Steve laugh, smiling as she saw the two friends talking between themselves. It was good to see some of the light turning back on in Steve's eyes. He was naturally an outdoor person at heart, and she knew the past few weeks had been extremely tough on Steve. She knew he was itching to get back in the water, and had already spoke to his Doctor about exactly what he could and couldn't do.

The Doctor had encouraged both Steve and Danny to be as active as they possibly could to help with their recovery, but not to push themselves. Catherine had every intention of keeping a close eye on Steve while he was doing anything strenuous, she knew he would push himself too much. She would be keeping a close eye on his temperature to keep an eye out for any infections and his blood pressure and blood sugar would have to be watched closely to keep an eye out for side effects from the anti-rejection drugs he was on. Catherine sighed; he'd be on the tablets for the rest of his life and they would have to closely watch for side effects like high blood pressure and Diabetes, there was also the chance that he'd need to have a new liver as he got older.

Catherine had done her fair share of crying and emotional breakdowns over the past few weeks, as she'd worried about Steve and how he'd cope with the changes to his life and his career. Her feelings hadn't changed, but she'd realised two weeks ago he wasn't as invincible as she'd thought. Catherine was dragged from her thoughts as Chin moved to stand beside her.

"How are you doing, Catherine?" He asked her quietly.

"I'm doing okay. I'm just glad to have him home," Catherine told him with a small smile.

"I know we all agreed that it was best for the two of them to have someone watching them…" Chin began only to have Catherine stop him.

"It makes more sense for me to do this Chin. I can't go in the field, so I'm stuck in the office anyway. I can do the research from home and still keep an eye on the kids." She said indicating Steve and Danny.

Chin chuckled at her. "Please remember that were here for you as well. If you need a break at all you can call any one of us and we'll be there." He pointed out.

Catherine smiled at him. "Mahalo."

"Hey what's this I hear about cake?" Steve called from across the table as Kono headed back outside with the box in her hands and placed it on the table in front of Steve and Danny.

Steve flicked the lid up, grinning when he saw the cake.

"Ok which of you wise guys picked this one?" Danny asked, glancing around the table at their laughing friends.

"Sorry guy's I just couldn't resist." Kono grinned at them.

Danny shook his head. "That's a low blow." He grumbled.

Steve was openly laughing at the cake. Kono had got the bakery to make 2 operation game cakes complete with organ shaped pieces, one half of a liver shaped piece in each of the cakes.

"We got you something special to cut it with as well." Lou said as he passed the two men identical long thin boxes.

"Seriously you had to get us scalpels." Danny grumbled as he opened the box. "You know I hate you guys right now."

…

McGarrett's Residence

2100 hrs

The small family gathering had lasted most of the afternoon and in to the early evening as each member of their ohana had enjoyed the quiet time to tease and laugh with each other. Chin and Lou had quickly brought Steve and Danny up to date on everything that had been happening at five-0 and how HPD had been quick to step up and help with the case load they had all been facing.

The Governor was being extremely supportive and had offered to have members of his security detail on hand if circumstances dictated additional man power. Chin also informed them that the Governor would be out to visit them in the next day or two once they had settled back at home properly.

Steve and Danny were both relieved to hear that the meth epidemic was looking better after their undercover operation. With the help of the DEA they had been able to bring down a large portion of the suppliers that were smuggling drugs on to the Islands. There were still a few keeping under the radar, but for now they were winning the war on drugs.

Steve was frustrated that they still had no positive leads on Michelle Shimona, the woman was a dangerous adversary for the task force, and especially for Adam who was due out of Haleiwa in a few short months. As much as they had eliminated one of their main adversaries in Gabriel as it often seemed someone else was ready to step into their shoes.

Steve looked up as he sensed someone move to take the seat beside him on the couch. "Hey, Gracie." He smiled at the teenager.

"I was just wondering if you needed me to get you anything before I went to bed?" She asked.

"I could use a Gracie hug." He told her, smiling as she wrapped her arms around him and did just that.

"I'm really glad your home Uncle Steve." Grace whispered against his shoulder.

"So am I, Gracie…so am I." Steve agreed as he returned her hug. He caught sight of his partner grinning at him and grinned in return.

"Bedtime monkey." Danny called to his daughter.

She pulled away from her uncle Steve, calling "Night Uncle Steve."

"Good night Gracie." He replied watching as she slipped into the kitchen to say goodnight to Catherine, before returning to the den to hug Danny.

"Night, Danno. Love you." She murmured.

"Night monkey, Love you more." He told her as he dropped a kiss on her cheek and blew a raspberry making her break out in a fit of giggles as she wriggled in his arms as she tried to escape.

Steve smiled at the by play between his friend and niece, grinning as Grace tickled Danny as he finally released her and she ran up the stairs to Mary's old bedroom. "Charlie settle okay?" He asked as Danny dropped down onto the couch beside him.

"Yeah. He insisted I should read four stories to make up for the two weeks I'd missed. Personally I think my daughter conspired to get an extra half hour before bedtime." Danny said with a happy smile, to show he didn't mind.

"There great kids Danny." Steve told his partner. "You did an amazing job raising them."

"And you'll do the same when the time comes. I'll make sure of that." He teased.

Steve chuckled before his thoughts turned inwards again. He'd been doing a lot of thinking over the past few weeks since he'd broke down in Cath's arm's and let all his frustration and hurt out. He still hadn't fully decided what he wanted to do with his career, but the knowledge that Catherine would be by his side during his transition from the SEAL's and possibly the Navy was helping.

Steve had felt an instant calmness as soon as he got home this afternoon, the water had been calling to him; he had every intention of getting back in the water first thing in the morning. He wanted his life back; even if he could never be an active duty SEAL again, he could still get back to that level of fitness. His Doctor had advised against him running just yet, but he had encouraged him to swim.

"You know after I'd been shot, I could of swore I saw my dad and Aunt Deb." Steve confided quietly.

Danny sucked in a breath at that confession, but didn't say anything knowing that Steve wanted to say more.

"I honestly thought I was going to die. I wanted to tell you to take care of Cath and the baby for me, but I couldn't get the words out." Steve told him as he turned to look at Danny beside him.

"You know that goes without saying, buddy. I know you'd do the same for my kids." Danny replied as he swiped at a tear before it could fall.

"I would." Steve agreed without having to even give it a thought. Picking up the remote he asked. "So the game?"

"Let's watch the cowboys get slaughtered." He said loud enough for Catherine to hear in the kitchen.

"Not a chance Williams." Catherine called from the Kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn which she passed to Steve before she curled up on his other side and slid her hand around his waist. With her head on his shoulder she settled down to watch her beloved team play.

…..

Undisclosed Location

Oahu

2200 hrs.

"I've spoken to my friend this afternoon. They've both been released from the hospital this afternoon. Catherine drove them both home, apparently Danny is staying at the house with them." Joe informed Doris.

"I'm going to go and visit him tomorrow." Doris declared as she prepared a cup of tea for herself.

"Do you honestly think it's wise. He won't be in the best of moods while he's healing." Joe pointed out to her.

"My son had surgery two weeks ago, he could have died, Joe. I've only kept away this long because there has always been someone present at the hospital with him.

"Doris, listen to me. Steve's got enough on his plate right now dealing with his career, don't you go making more problems for him with Catherine and the baby." Joe insisted as he attempted to steer her in a different path.

"I've made up my mind Joe. I'm visiting my son and his wife, he can just learn to live with it." Doris had firmly made up her mind. She could stay away no longer, she had to see for herself that Steve was going to be okay.

…

McGarrett Residence.

2300 hrs.

Catherine closed the bedroom door behind her as she watched Steve slipping into the bathroom and pushing the door closed behind him. She moved around to her side of the bed placing her phone on charge before sitting down to remove her sandals. She could hear the water running in the bathroom as she pushed herself up from the bed and moved towards the bathroom door pushing it open as she slipped inside.

Steve was stood in the shower, the water cascading down his back as he braced his hands on the tiled wall. Catherine quickly stripped dropping her summer dress and underwear in the clothes hamper before joining Steve in the shower. She saw him tense as she opened the shower door, but didn't say a word to acknowledge she was there.

Steve tensed as he heard Catherine open the door, and waited to see what she would do. He was horrified to see the full extent of his scars, and didn't want to see the disgust in Catherine's eyes. He'd never been a vain man, he had a variety of scars from injuries he'd received over the years; but this time was different. These made him look weak and vulnerable, something he hated to be.

"Hey," She said as she slipped her hands up his back and massaged his shoulders. She placed a kiss between his shoulder blades as she reached around him and grabbed his shower gel from the shelf. Pouring a generous amount of the liquid into her hand she began washing his back, massaging his tense muscles as she slid her hands across his skin. Catherine could feel some of the tension leaving his body as his muscles relaxed under her touch. She moved to slip around in front of him and he tensed again. "Steve, what's wrong." She whispered.

He shook his head, not wanting to answer her.

"Steve, look at me." She pleaded as she stood beside him. She waited till he lifted his head to look at her, before speaking in a firm manner that left no room for argument. "I don't know what's going through that head of yours, but you can stop them thoughts right now."

He pushed away from the shower wall and let her move in front of him. He swallowed not looking at her face as she poured more soap into her hands and began washing his chest, her hands gently skimmed across the waterproof dressings that covered the scars from the surgery before slipping to his hips. She gently urged him under the spray to wash away the suds from his body before she leaned up on tip toes to brush a kiss across his lips.

"You know the scars don't bother me, there just a part of who you are." She said as she placed her hand on his cheek. "I know that right now you see them as being a weakness, but there not. They show how much of a fighter you are, and how much your loved by the people around you. Every one of our ohana was here today to welcome you and Danny home because you mean so much to each and every one of us." She told him.

He finally looked into her eyes and let out the breath he'd been holding since she began washing his back. There was no sign of revulsion or disgust on her face, only love and understanding reflected there. "I don't know what I'd do without you Cath." He said in awe.

"It's a good thing that you'll never have to." She told him with a kiss. "Now come on Sailor, get to work." She ordered as she passed him her shower gel.

"Yes Ma'am." He snapped as he took the bottle from her hands and began pouring the scented oil on to her bath puff. Starting at her neck he worked his way down her body, paying plenty of attention to her breasts before moving lower to her stomach. He spent a long time just running his hands over her bump as he marvelled at how much her stomach had grown in the past four weeks. "I can't believe how big you've got." He whispered as he watched his hand move across her body.

"Very smooth, Commander. You've just called me fat." She pointed out in an amused tone.

"I didn't mean it like that Cath." He quickly back pedalled. "I just meant, I couldn't believe how much our son has grown in the past few weeks."

"Nice save there." She agreed with a grin.

"Woo." Steve gasped out as he watched a tiny hand shaped protrusion appear on her stomach. He gently slid his hand across the small hand, grinning as he felt the movement. "Catherine," He whispered in awe.

"I think he's been waiting for his daddy to come home; he's not done that before." She told him with a smile. Catherine loved watching Steve marvelling over their unborn child, his face was always so un-guarded and full of love.

"That's awesome, Catherine." He grinned at her, his hand still covering his son's.

"Yes it is." She agreed, smiling at him as they enjoyed the few quiet minutes as they interacted with their unborn son.

Steve brushed a tender kiss across her lips before urging her to turn around so he could finish soaping her body. Brushing her hair over her shoulder out of his way he began by running the bath puff over the skin of her neck and over her shoulders before moving down her back towards her waist and her bottom. He moved his own body slightly to allow the spray to wash the suds from her back so he could kiss his way down her neck and spine. He grinned as he heard her moan.

"Steve." She gasped out. "We can't."

"Why not?" He growled in her ear as his hands slid around her waist to pull her back against him.

"Danny…ow god…Kids…" She got out on a moan as he kissed and licked his way up her neck. "What if…" She panted. "Grace hears."

"You'll have to be really quiet then." He challenged as he turned the water off and opened the shower door. He grabbed a couple of towels from the rail and passed one to Catherine so she could dry her hair, while he towelled her dry. He held her against him, still a little uncertain about her seeing the scars as he towelled her body dry.

Catherine turned around taking him by surprise as she slipped her arms around him and pulled his head down to kiss him. "Give me a few minutes to dry my hair." She said against his lips before crossing the bathroom towards the vanity so she could blow dry her hair.

"You've got five minutes." He told her with a grin as he quickly towelled of and hung the towel over the rail before slipping into the bedroom and turning of the ceiling light leaving the bedroom bathed in moonlight.

…

Waimea Beach.

Saturday 0700 hrs

Kono trotted back up the beach with her surf board tucked under her arm as she headed towards the spot where she'd left her towel. Thrusting her board into the sand she grabbed the towel and dried herself of a little as she looked around the still quiet beach. There were a few surfers out on the water taking advantage of the early morning waves before the tourists crowded the beaches of Oahu. She waved as she spotted Kawika with a group of children and moved to join him. "Morning." She called out to him.

"It's a perfect time to catch the waves." He commented with a smile as she reached his side.

"Yeah. I thought I'd take advantage of the quiet time." She agreed. "You taking the little ones out this morning?" She asked as she smiled down at the youngsters in their wetsuits, surf boards tucked under their arms.

"Yes. It's good for them to be one with our ancestors." Kawika pointed out as he watched the youngsters moving towards the water's edge. "Will you join us?"

She shook her head regrettably. "I'm meeting Chin for breakfast. Maybe some other time?" She suggested.

"You are always welcome to join us." Kawika told her sincerely. Although the Kapu were often distrustful of the law, Kawika had discovered the members of five-0 to be extremely trusting, loyal and respectful of his Hawaiian culture. "How are McGarrett and Williams?"

"There both doing okay. Catherine brought them home from hospital yesterday. Danny will be back on his feet pretty quickly, but Steve will need a little longer to heal." Kono informed him.

"That's good. Please let McGarrett know that the Kapu are keeping a close eye on the North Shore for him." Kawika told her, glad to help keep the Islands safe from the Haole's.

"Mahalo." She told him, thankful that Kawika trusted five-0 enough to offer their assistance in keeping Oahu safe.

…..

McGarrett's Residence

0700 hrs.

Steve woke up to a tickling sensation on his neck, attempting to swat at whatever was causing the tickle, he was met with a small giggle in his ear. Cracking one eye open he saw Catherine propped up on her arm watching him as she lightly trailed the ends of her hair across his neck. She grinned at him before leaning over to kiss him good morning.

"You know it's rude to watch people sleep." He commented with a grin as she pulled back.

"I've been telling you that for years." She pointed out before leaning in to kiss him again. She slid her arm under the covers and slipped it around his waist as she moved closer to him. She placed a kiss on the scar on his shoulder as she lightly ran her fingers up his side causing him to wriggle away from her touch.

"No tickling," He ordered as he grabbed at her hand to still it. He urged her to lift her head so he could slip his arm around her shoulders, watching her face as she sighed in contentment.

"I've missed waking up with you." Catherine confided quietly as she stared into his face, her hand moving across his stomach as she lightly traced his scars.

"I've missed you too, plus you're a lot prettier than waking up with Danny every morning." He grinned at her.

"Mmm, I'm so glad you think that." She replied with a matching grin of her own. "Speaking of your other wife, we should get up." She teased.

"Don't want to move." He confessed as he tightened his arm around her to stop her moving. He'd missed spending lazy weekends with her over the past couple of weeks. They never bothered to set the alarm on a weekend, preferring to start the day with a lie in, although sleep was usually not on the top of the lie in list. He'd still swim and run but not until mid-morning, when Catherine would also join him in the water.

"I was thinking we could have a swim before everyone else wakes up." She suggested as she ran her hands over his chest, her fingers tangling in his chest hair.

Steve smiled at her, realising what she was suggesting. If they swam now the only person to see him would be Catherine. He knew it was going to take a lot out of him, and he didn't want Grace or Charlie to witness himself floundering. Steve leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips before bumping his nose against hers. "Have I ever told you how wonderful you are, Lieutenant?" He asked.

"Maybe once or twice, Commander; But feel free to tell me again any time you like." She said with a grin as she slipped out of his arms and climbed from the bed. She grabbed her bikini from her dresser before slipping into the bathroom.

…

Undisclosed location

Oahu

0900 hrs.

Doris was just about to leave the small apartment she was renting when she spotted someone moving towards her in the dimly lit hallway. Slipping her hand into her purse she wrapped her hand around the handle of the small hand gun she always carried.

"Doris." The person called out.

She sighed as she recognised the voice. Joe came to a stop as he reached her, and Doris pulled her hand from her purse returning Joe's easy smile. "You're not going to talk me out of going to see Steve." She informed him as she moved away from her apartment door and headed towards the stairwell.

"Didn't think I'd try again, at least I know where Steve gets it from." He told her with a grin. "I thought I could give you a lift, I'd like to see how he's doing myself.

"What you really mean is; you plan on keeping tabs on me while I'm there." Doris pointed out as Joe walked down the stairs with her.

"Take it any way you like Doris, but I do want to see that Steve's okay as well." He told her. He'd spent a number of years looking out for the younger man, he'd become like a second father to him for a number of years. Doris had caused the rift between him and Steve, that couldn't be helped; he'd made a promise to Doris a long time ago. Joe was a man of his word, and had kept Doris's secret for nearly thirty years.

"In that case, thank you for the lift." Doris told him with an easy smile.

Joe opened the door to his old battered truck and waited till Doris was firmly seated before closing the door and moving round to the driver's side and climbed in behind the wheel. He started the engine, but didn't move. He pondered his next words.

"I know you want to see he's okay, and put your point across about seeing your grandson. I'm going to give you some advice Doris, and for your sake I suggest you take it. Don't ask for too much, let Steve tell you what he wants and for once in your life accept your son's decision. He'll have a lot on his plate right now, I'd suggest you didn't add to any of that." Joe advised her as he turned to look at her in the passenger seat.

Doris was thinking over Joe's words, realising the truth behind them. She nodded her head in acknowledgement of his words. "Start small?" She asked Joe with a raised eyebrow.

"Definitely." Joe agreed as he put the truck into gear and moved into the traffic heading towards Steve's home.

….

McGarrett's Residence

0930 hrs

Steve was sat in one of the old battered chairs as he attempted to find the strength to move back up to the house where Catherine had disappeared to twenty minutes ago. He'd only managed to swim a half a mile, and was feeling pretty dejected and low right now. He'd been very slow and clumsy with his strokes as Catherine had swam beside him. He'd felt the pain from his stitches as he'd began to tire; he'd tried to push through the pain and exhaustion like he'd been trained to do. Catherine must have been watching him closely as she'd told him it was time to turn back.

He'd wanted to object, but one look at her face had told him not too. He had turned and headed back towards the shore line, Catherine keeping up with him stroke for stroke; that alone telling him how weak and unfit he was. She'd slipped her arm around his waist as they had left the water, and Steve knew that it was more to help him than for the contact. She'd pushed him down into the chair as she'd settled on the arm to towel of and dry her hair. Catherine had dropped a kiss on his lips before pulling back to tell him she was going to shower and start on breakfast.

Twenty minutes later and he was still sat on the old chair feeling as weak as a kitten as he stared out to sea. The chinking sound of ice cubes came from behind him, alerting him to some one's presence. A quick glance over his shoulder told him it was partner with two glasses, one of which looked suspiciously like one of his protein shakes.

"That mine?" He asked as Danny neared him.

"Yeah." He said as he passed him the glass before lowering himself into the other chair and passing him one of his t-shirts. "Catherine also sent me out your t-shirt, thought you might want it before the kids came down."

"Thanks Danno." He said gratefully. He was also glad that Catherine had thought to send a t-shirt out for him to put on. He quickly unzipped the wet suit top pulling it off before slipping his arms into the sleeves and pulling the t-shirt over his head.

"Catherine kicked me out of the house while she's sorting breakfast out." Danny grumbled as he sipped at his fruit juice.

Steve grinned at Danny. "Welcome to my world."

"Wait, you mean she does that with you?" Danny asked as caught sight of his friends amused grin.

"Yes she does." He told Danny with a grin. "It usually means she's trying a new recipe and doesn't want me getting in her way.

"So you swam?" Danny commented, changing the subject.

"Yeah." Steve agreed, not wanting to talk about his failure in the water.

"You planning on abusing my liver like you did yours?" Danny asked him.

"Are you serious?" Steve asked in disbelief.

"Yes I am." Danny retorted.

"Firstly, I did not abuse my liver; and secondly we both know how much you abused your liver when you had it. I mean come on Danny, all that processed crap you eat." Steve argued back annoyed at his partner's accusations.

"Please, you've just got out of the hospital and your already swimming marathons." Danny moaned. He just couldn't understand why Steve couldn't take things easy for a while.

"I did not swim a marathon." Steve retorted angrily in denial of his partner's words.

"You've just admitted you've been for a swim." Danny ranted not willing to give in on the subject.

"Yes I did go for a swim." Steve agreed. "I swam the crappiest half mile of my entire life, and I feel like shit. Does that make you happy?" Steve shouted back at him, turning his head away from Danny so he wouldn't see the tears threatening to fall.

"Wow, you only did half a mile?" Danny asked as his anger quickly deflated over Steve's confession.

"Yeah, I would have probably tried to push on a little more; Cath wouldn't let me." He confessed truthfully as he leaned his head back on the chair and rolled his head to the side to look at Danny.

"Thank god the Ramboette has more sense than you." Danny retorted, causing Steve to snort in amusement.

"I just hate feeling like this." Steve said on a sigh as he pushed himself up when he spotted Catherine on the lanai. "Come on Catherine's setting the table on the Lanai."

"You think we can talk her into a coffee?" Danny asked hopefully.

Steve smirked at his friend. "Not a chance."

…..

Grace was just helping Catherine to clear the breakfast table when she heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it Aunt Cath." She called as she carefully placed the plates on the counter before heading towards the front door.

"Thanks sweetie, make sure you check." She reminded the teenager as she continued to load the dishwasher.

Grace reached the door and checked the peep hole first before opening it to reveal Steve's mom and Joe White. "Hello." She greeted pleasantly.

"Is Steve or Catherine home?" Doris asked. She'd been a little taken back that Grace Williams was opening her son's front door.

"Yeah. Aunt Catherine's in the Kitchen and Uncle Steve's outside." Grace informed them.

"Grace, who is it?" Catherine called as she exited the kitchen, coming to a stop when she spotted Doris and Joe stood on her doorstep.

"Hello Catherine." Doris said with a smile as she stepped round the teenage girl to step into the house. "You're looking well."

"Doris." Catherine greeted with a heavy sigh. "This really isn't a good time." She pointed out to the other woman.

"I just want to see my son." Doris told her in a firm voice.

"Doris, this is the absolutely last thing that he needs to be dealing with right now." Catherine told her in concern.

"I'm not asking for anything else right now, I just need to see for myself he's okay." Doris pleaded, her voice cracking with emotion.

Catherine was stopped from saying anything else as Steve choose that moment to enter the house. He took one look at Doris stood by the door and a hard mask came down across his face. "Doris." He greeted coldly before speaking to Grace. "Gracie why don't you see if Charlie wants to play on the beach." He suggested not wanting them to see or hear the confrontation with Doris.

"Okay, Uncle Steve." The girl agreed as she moved away from the front door and headed out of the lanai doors.

"Steven." Doris said with a watery smile as she looked at her son taking in the paleness of his skin and the tiredness she could see reflected in his face. "Why don't you sit down; you look exhausted."

Steve shook his head in disbelief, crossing his arms as he stared at the woman who had given birth to him. At this point in his life he refused to even think of her as his mother. "You need to leave, Doris. Catherine has already told you we don't want you involved in our son's life."

"That's not why I'm here." Doris quickly defended. "I wanted to see for myself that you were alright."

"I'm fine, so you can leave." He told her coldly as he turned his back on her to leave the room.

"Steven John McGarrett, don't you dare turn your back on me." Doris snapped angrily.

Steve spun back round to face her, the anger in his face obvious as he snarled. "WHY NOT, YOU DID THE SAME THING TO US TWENTY-THREE YEARS AGO, YOU SPENT THE LAST THREE YEARS COMPLETELY OFF THE GRID. YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST COME WALSING BACK INTO MY LIFE AND EXPECT ME TO FORGET WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THIS FAMILY."

Doris sniffed fighting back the tears. "I did what I thought was right for my family." She sobbed. "I was trying to protect you and Mary."

"WELL IT DIDN'T WORK." He shouted back at her. "WOFAT STILL CAME AFTER US BOTH. HE KIDNAPPED AND TOTURED ME, WERE YOU EVEN AWARE OF THAT?" He snapped at her in frustration.

"Yes. I heard that he'd tortured you before you shot him." She swallowed, blinking back the tears over the loss of Wofat.

"Why come back now?" He asked dejectedly as Catherine moved to stand beside him, slipping her arm around his waist to offer him her support and strength.

"I want a chance to get to know my grandson, but today's visit is just to see how you are." Doris took a step closer to Steve. "I had to hear about you getting hurt from the T.V. Do you know how painful that was, to know that my son was badly hurt and not to be told about it in person."

"That was your choice." Steve pointed out. "You can forget about knowing your grandson, because I won't allow you to hurt him the way you hurt Mary and me."

"I wasn't trying to hurt you. Please, Steven, I'm not asking you for much." She pleaded as the tears ran down her face.

"I want you to leave." Steve said as he moved past her to hold the door open for her. "NOW." He told her angrily when she didn't move.

"Doris it's time we left." Joe urged as he placed his hand on her shoulder and guided her out of the door. He turned back before Steve was able to close the door. "I'll be in touch in a day or two to see how you're doing. Me not your mother." Joe pointed out.

Steve nodded his head but didn't say anything more. Closing the door behind them he sighed in relief as he dropped into the nearest chair and dropped his head into his eyes. He felt Catherine's touch on his legs as she knelt in front of him.

Catherine slipped her hands into his hair as she pulled him towards her, kissing the top of her head as she held him. She could feel the tension in his muscles as he breathed in and out attempting to get his anger under control. Taking hold of one of his hands she guided it to her stomach as their son started to move. The tension seeped out of him at the contact, his other arm closing around her waist as he pulled her upright onto his knee.

"I'm exhausted." He whispered against her chest as he rested his head on her.

"Why don't you get your head down for an hour." Catherine suggested as she ruffled his hair before kissing him on the forehead.

He didn't answer her, but when he did speak Catherine quickly realised he was talking to their son. "I'm not going to let her hurt you, I promise you that. I will always do everything I can to be here for you, and to protect you from anyone trying to hurt you or your mummy."

Steve knew deep in his heart that he would never do what his mother had done to Mary and him as kids, he would never abandon his family like that. The actions of his ohana had made him realise what a true family should be like, and that was what he wanted for his son. Lou had taken his family on the run with him when trouble had come looking for him. Danny had given bone marrow to his son just days after finding out he was his flesh and blood, and his children came first in everything he did. Chin was the silent enigma, it looked like he was going to adopt Gabriel's daughter Sarah after all; Steve had no doubt's the Hawaiian man would make an excellent father.

He had the best role models he could ever ask for in Danny, Lou and Chin and with them by his side he could do this. Doris was no longer needed in his life, he already had his family.

….


	2. Chapter 2

McGarrett's Residence

Sunday 0900 hrs.

Catherine watched from one of the old chairs by the water's edge as Steve cut through the water towards the shore. His strokes were more smooth and powerful than they had been a couple of weeks ago, his stamina improving as he'd built his way up to a mile. She knew he still had a long way to go but at least he was now on the road to recovery. Renee and the team had turned up early this morning giving Catherine a break for the first time in two weeks.

Renee had shooed her out of the kitchen so she could prepare breakfast for the everyone. Lou and Chin had been banished to the front yard by Renee and were busy tidying up the lawn and flower beds, something Catherine was extremely grateful for. Danny had turned up with Grace and Charlie and was in the den watching weekend cartoons with all the kids. Kono had insisted on swimming with Steve, so here she was sat relaxing as she watched.

The early morning breeze was just bringing a light spray with it from the ocean as it crashed along the shoreline. A tiny kick took her thoughts from Steve as she rubbed at the spot where the little guy had kicked her. "Good morning, little man." Catherine soothed in a quiet voice. "Are you missing your morning swim with Daddy."

"Who are you talking too?" Enquired Chin's niece, Sarah as she came to a stop in front of Catherine.

Catherine smiled at the little girl. "I'm talking to my baby."

"But there's no one here." She said with a puzzled expression as she looked around the beach.

"He's in my tummy. Give me your hand." Catherine urged her as she held her hand out towards the little girl. Sarah hesitantly placed her hand in Catherine's. "There, can you feel him kicking?" Catherine said as she placed the small hand on her stomach.

"Does that hurt?" The little girl asked in awe as she felt the movement.

"No, he's not hurting me." Catherine reassured her.

"Can Mr bunny feel him?" Sarah asked indicating the stuffed rabbit tucked under her arm.

"Of course." Catherine assured her as the little girl held the rabbit out to Catherine so she could place it on her stomach.

"You've started something now." Chin pointed out with a grin as he moved to join her, taking the other chair. "Thank you for being so accepting." He gazed at Sarah smiling as the little girl began having a conversation with her stuffed friend.

"She's a very sweet child, Chin. She's not responsible for what he did." Catherine reassured him.

"People will see his flesh and blood. I'm just grateful that none of the people closest to me, hold her parentage against her." He confided.

"People will also see Malia in her, and anyone who thinks bad about her will have our ohana to contend with." Catherine insisted, the poor child had gone through enough already in her very short life.

"I'm still grateful to everyone." Chin told her sincerely.

"Uncle Chin, Auntie Cath has a baby in her tummy." The little girl cried out as she finished talking to the rabbit. "I can feel him wiggling around." She giggled.

"I know." He said, hoping she wasn't about to ask how it got there. "He must be trying to say Aloha." Chin suggested to his niece.

"He's the most active when Steve's around." Catherine shared with him, grinning at Chin's surprised look. "He actually pokes his hand out when Steve touches me."

"Wow." Chin exclaimed in amazement. "That's pretty incredible."

"Yeah. Looks like Steve and Kono are done for the day." Catherine said as she saw Steve emerging from the water with Kono by his side. Pushing herself up out of the chair she grabbed Steve's towel of the back of the seat and passed it to him as he reached her.

"Thanks." He said as he took the towel from her and began to dry off.

Chin was busy ushering Sarah inside the house to give Steve a little time to catch his breath. He dropped onto one of the chairs sucking air into his lungs as Kono moved past him, grabbing her towel and heading inside to shower and change.

Lou popped his head out of the Lanai doors calling to Steve and Catherine. "Renee said to tell you we're eating as soon as you and Kono have showered."

"Thanks Lou." She called back. "Come on Sailor, I think that was your que to get a move on." Catherine said as she slipped her arm around his waist as they moved up the beach towards the house.

…..

Kamekona's Shrimp truck.

1100 hrs.

"You know when you said you had a surprise for me, this isn't quite what I expected." Steve grumbled as he climbed out of Cath's corvette after she'd parked at the side of Kamekona's shrimp truck.

"Come on, Steve. I promise you'll like this surprise." She told him as she moved around hood of the car to join him. She smiled as she spotted Kamekona coming towards her.

"Hey sistah. She's all fuelled and ready for the big Kahuna." He told her as he handed the keys for his helicopter to Steve. "She's all yours till 3 pm."

"Seriously." Steve said with a grin as he palmed the keys glancing across at the black helicopter with Kamekona's trade mark face on it.

"Yeah. I spoke to your Doctor, and he said that as long as someone was able to spot you on the controls you were good to fly. Luckily for you, that means we can have a few hours in the air together." She grinned back at him. "Come on hot shot. Times a wasting."

Steve didn't need telling twice as he quickly moved towards the pilot's side of the craft and pulled himself into the cockpit as Catherine was moving into the passenger side. He grinned at her as he pulled his head set on and began his pre-flight check. He waited for the rotas to reach the correct speed rotation for take-off, before grabbing the cyclic and working the pedals as he lifted off. He radioed in a directional heading as he flew of shore heading a few miles out to sea, before banking and taking the helo along the coast towards Diamond head.

Catherine turned her head to look at Steve as he concentrated on piloting the helicopter as they flew over the water. This was the first time he'd been in the air since the shooting and she was glad he was enjoying himself. "So… good surprise?" She asked him

He grinned as he heard her voice come through his headset. "Definitely. Thanks Cath." He quickly turned to smile at her. "I needed this."

"You know there's still lots of things you can do." She gently reminded him.

He swallowed before answering. "I just hate the idea that I have to give up being an active duty SEAL. I worked so hard to get to where I was. I know Danny gave me a second chance at life, but part of me resents the fact I've lost a part of my life anyway." He confessed.

"You still have five-0, that's not going to change. If you decide that you want to stay in the reserves, there are lots of things you can still do to serve your country. You're a fully flight certified pilot, you have a background in Intelligence, and as a retired SEAL you can instruct. Don't discount posts simply because you can't be deployed for active duty." She urged.

"Or I can just take the medical discharge." He pointed out.

"If that's what you want to do, I'll support you 100% Steve." Catherine told him. "This is ultimately your decision; I'm not trying to influence you, but you need to think about how you're going to feel when I have to deploy, you know it's a possibility." Catherine pointed out nervously.

He turned to face her giving her a reassuring smile. "I'm not going to resent you for doing your duty, Cath." Turning back to check his instruments he made a few corrections to his direction and headed inland flying over Manoa falls and the dense forest trails as he headed further inland towards the north of the Island.

Catherine could see the tension of the past few weeks leaving his body as he was finally able to do something that he conceived as being part of his everyday life. This was one activity that didn't tax his strength, which was why she had thought about it. All it had took was a quick phone call to Kamekona to check he didn't have any flights booked. She'd wanted Steve to realise he could still be the same person he had always been, that although he would have to change things in his future he didn't have to give up everything from his past.

….

Williams Residence.

1100 hrs.

Danny had just closed his front door after returning from Steve and Cath's when he heard a soft knock sound on the wood. Opening the door again he stood in shock as he caught sight of the person on his door step. She gave a nervous smile of her own as she glanced at him.

"Gabby." He managed to get out in shock. He hadn't seen the pretty dark haired woman in nearly two years.

"Hello Danny. How are you?" She asked nervously. Suddenly wondering why, she had decided to just turn up on his doorstep.

"I'm fine. Come in." Danny said, suddenly remembering his manners and moving aside to allow her to enter.

"I suppose you're wondering what I'm doing here?" She asked him, watching as he nodded his head. "I heard about Steve being shot and what you did, and I just wanted to see how you are."

"I'm fine, we both are. Steve's not back on his feet properly yet, but he's doing okay. I'm still on sick leave for a couple more weeks, but my Doctor says I should he okay to return to desk duty after that." Danny told her, watching as she sat on the edge of the couch and began wringing her hands. "Why are you here Gabby?"

"I really did want to see how you were. I've moved back to the Island; I've taken a position with the Museum." She told him, glancing up to see what his reaction was at the news.

"How long for?" He asked hopefully. If he was honest with himself, he had missed her; a part of him was sorry he'd pushed her away. Even though he'd been in a relationship with Melissa for the past couple of years, he'd still missed Gabby.

Melissa had packed her bags four weeks ago and moved out of his house while he was still in the hospital. Things had been a little strained with them since their blow up on Valentine's day and as far as Melissa was concerned the plane crash and shooting had been the final straw. She'd complained to him about donating half of his liver to Steve, and that had been the eye opener for him too. He'd told her he wanted her to leave and she had quite happily done just that, dropping the key in his mail box

"I'm staying. I'll have to fly to the mainland once a month for a couple of days, but the rest of the time I'll be based here on Oahu." She told him with a small smile.

Danny smiled back at her. "That's great. I was just about to make some coffee, would you like one?" He asked a little nervously.

"Danno." Charlie called from his bedroom.

Danny glanced towards the back of the house before turning back to look at Gabby. "You remember me telling you Grace's mom had a little boy?"

"Yeah. Oh your baby sitting." Gabby exclaimed in surprise.

"Not exactly. It turned out that Charlie was mine, why don't you come and say hello." He suggested as he turned and moved towards his son's room. He sighed in relief when he heard her footsteps behind him.

…..

Over Honolulu Watershed Forest Reserve.

"Copy that Chin, we're on route." Steve said through the headset as he altered his course. "You get that?" He asked Catherine.

"Yeah. You're in no shape to be on the ground, and neither am I." She reminded him softly.

"We can search from the air though." He pointed out to her as he searched for a good spot to set the helicopter down.

"Over there." Catherine indicated as she spotted a large clearing not too far from where the park rangers and HPD had set up a command post. She had seen Lou's SUV, and Chin's car parked alongside the HPD cruisers and Rangers jeeps.

He nodded his head as he altered his altitude as he brought the helicopter in to land. Once on the ground he began shutting the craft down before they both climbed down, ducking under the rotas as they moved towards the small group.

"What do we know?" Steve asked his team.

"The family were camping with their two small children. It seems the older one got up early this morning to pay a visit and never returned to his tent. The other one raised the alarm approximately ten minutes later. The parents searched for him, but couldn't find him and called HPD in." Chin quickly brought Steve and Catherine up to date.

"Mathew Walker, eight years old. He's wearing a pair of green cammo pyjamas, black trainers and a red fleece jacket." Lou gave the description to them as well as texting a recent photo of the boy to each on their phones just before Duke walked over with a man in a suit.

"Steve, good to see you back on your feet." Duke greeted him with a warm smile, before introducing the other man. "This is our new Chief on Police, Captain Hunter."

"Thanks Duke. Captain." Steve acknowledged holding his hand out to shake the other man's hand. "Commander Steve McGarrett, Five-0."

"Commander, pleased to meet you." Hunter acknowledged glancing at the woman beside McGarrett. "I'll get an officer to take your wife home for you." He offered.

Steve's pleasant manor quickly changed to one of annoyance. "That won't be necessary. Catherine see if we can get access to an Icon and do a full grid search." He ordered as he turned his full attention to her.

Captain Hunter watched as the Commander's wife reacted to his orders and swiftly began carrying them out. The Governor had given Hunter a brief outline of the Five-0 task force when he had taken over the position two weeks ago and he was beginning to think that the woman could be the female Lieutenant that had been mentioned.

He had heard from various members of HPD about McGarrett and his task force. Most of the police personal under his command had nothing but praise and admiration for the men and women of Five-0. A few of the Detectives were not as easily swayed, there comments had ranged from unorthodox and unsupportive to downright egotistical. Hunter was willing to stand back for now and take stock, before he drew any conclusions to the personalities of the task force members.

"Copy that." She said as she pulled her phone from her pocket and began dialling her former C.O. "Do we have a rough time that he went missing, it might help to narrow down the search grid." Catherine asked Duke.

"Parents reported him missing at 9 am, said they had been searching since 8 am." Duke informed her.

"Thanks." She said as she moved away from the group to speak to Commander Fenton.

"I hope you're not planning on trekking through the jungle." Lou said as he glanced at Steve who was grinning at Lou.

"Forest Lou." He pointed out before asking. "Do you honestly think Cath's going to let me do that?" Steve raised his eye brow in question.

"Besides he'd never here the end of it from Danny if he did." Kono pointed out as she joined the male members of the team.

"Now ain't that the truth." Lou agreed with a grin.

"Cath and I will search from the air." Steve assured them watching as Catherine ended her call.

"Thank you, Sir." She told the Commander, listening as he spoke once again. "Yes, Sir. I'll be sure to pass that on." She disconnected the call and pocketed her phone as she caught sight of Steve watching her.

"We have access?" He asked quickly.

"Yes we do. I'll get a channel set up once were in the air." She confirmed. "The Navy also have a team in the area doing some training, Commander Fenton said he would attempt to make contact with the team and get them in on the search."

"Do we know who we're dealing with?" He asked her, grateful that Fenton had offered the man power.

"Mick." She stated simply.

"That's great." Steve agreed with a smile. "Duke, I'll feed search locations to your officers once we get heat signatures, unfortunately were probably going to pick up a fair bit of wildlife till we can illuminate all possibilities. Catherine's managed to get us access to an Icon recon satellite so we can at least cover more ground." Steve informed the older Hawaiian police officer.

"That's a great help." Duke replied with a nod of his head.

"Commander you indicated some help, in my experience in these circumstances it's often best at this stage to use only the ranger service and police officers trained to deal with this situation." Hunter pointed out, not happy with the way the Commander had steam rolled over the situation as soon as he'd arrived.

"In my experience you don't turn down the offer of a team of Navy SEAL's who have been trained in Search and Rescue in area's far more hostile and in hospitable than the Watershed forest. These men have been trained to track for a situation far worse than this." Steve firmly told hunter, a hint of steel entering his voice as he put his point across to the man. Turning back to Catherine he ushered her towards the helicopter so they could begin the search.

Steve started the helicopter up, waiting for the speed rotation to reach the correct revolutions before lifting of. Catherine was busy setting up the laptop she'd taken from Chin so they could get the Satellite imagery up and running. She had an open channel set up with the rescue team as she fed them several locations near to where they were positioned.

Steve's phone buzzed indicating an incoming call and he motioned for Catherine to pull it out of his pocket for. "Get that for me."

Catherine slid her hand into his pocket, her fingers lightly tracing down his hip as she pulled his phone from the front pocket of his jeans. She grinned as she saw him suck in his breath from the contact. Checking the caller id for him, she informed him. "It's Mick." As she answered the call.

"Mick it's Catherine, Steve's flying." She told the man over the noise

 _"_ _Hey kitten, heard you guys needed a little help. Were a couple of clicks North of the falls." Mick told her over the line._

"I'm sending you the co-ordinates of our search grid. We have twelve two man teams in the area, Nav intel have given us use of a recon so I'll feed you search areas as we get them." She quickly explained to Mick.

 _"_ _Copy that." He responded. "What do we know?"_

"Mathew Walker, eight years old. He's wearing a pair of green cammie pyjamas, black trainers and a red fleece jacket. He's been missing approximately three hours, no indication that he's been taken, possibly just wandered off and become disorientated." Catherine said giving him a quick sit rep.

 _Mick chuckled as she gave him the description. "So were looking for a mini us." He pointed out._

"I can see the similarities; didn't you get lost in Bangkok?" Catherine teased.

 _"_ _Dam I can't believe Smooth Dog told you that. You know for a SEAL; your husband has a loose tongue." Mick told her with amusement. "Don't think I don't remember the time you two got lost in the Philippians."_

"We didn't get lost, that was a strategic manoeuvre to evade you guys." Catherine retorted with a chuckle. "I'm sending you a photo of Mathew with co-ordinates, and radio frequencies." She told him.

 _"_ _Copy that, intel received." He confirmed._

…

Williams Residence

1300 hrs.

Danny was watching from the Kitchen window as Charlie played in the back yard with Grace who was pushing him on the swing set he'd bought for his son's birthday just five weeks before. The little boy was laughing as Grace pushed him higher, his squeals of excitement reaching Danny's ears as he prepared lunch for them all.

Grace had greeted Gabby with a hug as soon as she had seen her in the den having coffee with Danny. He had no idea yet what he was going to do about Gabby being back in Hawaii. He liked the idea that she was back home, but was concerned that she might leave again in the future. He sighed as wondered for the thousandth time what he should do.

Did he really want to risk his heart and that of his two kids with her again? Would she even want to be in a relationship with someone that had two children? What would she think of his scars? Would she be able to handle his job in the long term? What if's and did she's flew through his mind leaving him uncertain and scared about the future, and he didn't know if that was because he wanted that future with or without Gabby.

Danny began to realise that maybe this was something he needed to discuss with Steve. His partner had gone through a lot of the same things with his relationship with Catherine, and Danny hoped the other man could perhaps guide him a little with what he should do. Besides Danny was looking forward to one of their verbal sparring matches to let of a bit of steam.

He inwardly grinned to himself at the face of their therapist came into his mind. The woman seemed to get the impression that the pair of them couldn't stand to be around each other, and that they argued because they hated each other. That couldn't be farther from the truth, the two of them thrived on the verbal sparring and arguments. It was their way of saying I love you, the bond they shared was that of brothers not just friends. Danny grinned as another thought struck him, they truly were blood brothers now.

He turned as he sensed movement behind him, smiling as Gabby moved into the kitchen with an empty coffee mug in her hand.

"Can I help you with anything?" Gabby asked as she moved to the sink to rinse her coffee mug.

"No, I have everything under control." Danny assured her as went back to preparing the subs for their lunch.

…..

Honolulu Watershed Forest Reserve.

1300 hrs

Chin stopped to take a swig of water from the bottle in his back pack allowing the HPD officer he was trekking with to catch up and take a breather himself. They had been searching for the past two hours and so far had only found wild boar, goats and deer. Chin could only imagine what the poor parents were going through waiting for news of their son. Screwing the cap back on the bottle and dropping it back into his pack, they moved off to check another location Catherine had indicated further up the trail they were on.

He heard Kono's voice coming over the com link announcing her location and notifying them the heat signature had been a wild boar. He could hear the frustration in his cousin's voice. They had all agreed they would keep searching till they found the boy, one way or another. None of them were prepared to admit defeat.

 _"_ _My location is a bust too, it's a goat." Lou informed everyone via the com link. "Moving to the next location."_

Chin shook his head in frustration, glancing behind him to ensure that officer Diego was still with him. "Were only about a hundred yards away from Catherine's next location." He told the young man who was huffing and puffing as he followed Chin. He nodded his head but didn't speak, too exhausted to say anything.

 _"_ _Steve over there." He heard Catherine's voice say over the com link._

 _"_ _I've seen it; I'll take us in lower. Keep an eye out for a place to set down." He told her._

Chin waited with bated breath, hoping this was the break they had been waiting for.

 _…_

"Steve over there." Catherine said indicating a small out cropping of trees with a stream running through.

Steve instantly saw what she was pointing too. There was a hint of something red just poking out of a bush on the valley floor. "I've seen it; I'll take us in lower. Keep an eye out for a place to set down." He told her as he lowered his altitude and flew over the area to get a better look at the red object.

"There's a small clearing about fifty yards to the west." She told him, watching as he changed direction and headed to the place she'd indicated.

Taking care not to hit anything as he lowered the helicopter to the forest floor he set down, the skids cushioned by the thick blanket of grass in the clearing. He left the helicopter idling as they both exited the craft, he grabbed the small first aid kit from the back before they trekked the fifty yards back to the spot they had seen the red object. The terrain was a little uneven and slightly up hill as they headed towards the position.

Catherine kept a close eye on Steve, she could see him breathing a little deeper from the exertion of the trek. She placed her hand lightly on his arm and he looked over at her as she urged. "Not so fast. I'm wearing a pair of strappy sandals while six and a half months pregnant, it's not like we're in Korea."

He had the grace to look a little sheepish as he realised his wife wasn't quite as adept as before she had gotten pregnant. He slowed his pace a little as she fell into step beside him, her small hand slipping into his as they continued with their trek.

Catherine smiled inwardly to herself as she manipulated Steve into slowing down. He would have hated to admit that the small walk was taking its toll on his body, at least this way she could control him in to taking his time without her having to nag at him. They still made good time reaching the area, quickly finding the red amongst the bushes.

"Mathew?" Steve called out to the young boy as they saw the red was in fact the fleece jacket he was wearing. He brushed aside some of the foliage as he began to quickly asses the boys condition. He didn't stir as Steve checked his pulse and ran his hand over the boy's torso checking for obvious injuries before attempting to move him. Mathew groaned when Steve touched his right arm, his eyes darting open as he came round a little.

He froze as he saw the man hovering above him and took a deep breath ready to scream like his parents had told him too. The man smiled at him and Mathew felt like he should know who this man was.

"We've located him, he's alive." Catherine announced over the com link, the relief evident in her voice. "Steve's just about to check him over."

"Steady there, Mathew. My name's Steve and this Catherine." He indicated the woman at his side who was smiling down at the youngster. "We're both police officer." He reassured him as he helped him to sit up. "I'm just going to check you over, do you hurt anywhere?"

"My arm and my leg. I tripped over and banged my arm really bad." He sobbed, quickly wiping at his eyes so the man wouldn't see him bailing his eyes out like a baby.

"Thant's okay. We can take a look at that, right? How about I help you move so your sitting more comfortably?" Steve was talking in a reassuring tone not wanting to startle or scare the youngster. He watched as Mathew nodded his head and allowed him help him out of the shrub he was still partially sat in.

Mathew was looking down at his torn and dirty pyjamas as the police man checked him over. He pulled his pant leg up making Mathew cry out in pain as his pants stuck to his leg.

"I'm sorry." Steve declared as he realised the boys leg must have been bleeding at some point. Catherine passed him a bottle of water and Steve poured the clean water over the mud caked pants till it was completely soaked. Using his pocket knife, he slit the leg and carefully peeled the fabric away from the bloody flesh.

"These are my favourite pyjamas." He sniffed, upset that the police man had to cut them off. "I'm going to be in the Navy when I'm a grown up." He declared.

"You know in the Navy we wear blue cammie's?" Catherine told him with a smile, trying to distract the youngster from looking at the bloody gash on his leg.

"You're in the Navy?" The boy asked in awe.

"Yes, we're both in the reserves." She told him honestly as Steve began pulling dressings out of the first aid box to cover the wound.

"That's so cool." He declared before he thought about something else. "I want to be a sailor that wears green cammo's, cause there the coolest. I saw a program on the T.V about them, they do lots of really cool things, they can swim under water and hold their breath for a really long time. And they get to fly and jump out of planes." He told them in excitement, the pain in his leg forgotten as he recounted the program he had watched.

"Ahh." Catherine said as she came to the conclusion Steve had. "You're going to be a SEAL then."

"Yeah that's what their called." He agreed, bobbing his head. "Have you ever met one?"

Steve chuckled at the boy's question as Catherine answered. "Yes I have, and so have you now." She told him.

Mathew frowned as he looked around the area but couldn't see anyone else. "No I haven't." He denied.

"Steve's a SEAL." Catherine informed him with a soft voice.

"Wow!" The boy exclaimed. "You're like really brave and everything."

"You've been very brave too." Steve said as he indicated that he'd already finished wrapping Mathew's leg. "How about we take a look at your arm now?" He asked, waiting till the boy bobbed his head in agreement.

Steve unzip the damp fleece the boy was wearing and very gently slipped the jacket of his arms, careful not to jar the arm. Steve could already see the discolouration appearing on the boy's arm, the swelling around his wrist very prominent. He glanced around the forest floor where he was knelt and gathered a few small branches to use as a small splint to immobilise his arm for transport.

Steve very gently took hold of the boy's arm and with the help of Catherine holding everything in place he bound it with another bandage he'd pulled from the first aid kit. Steve could see the sheen of tears in the little boys eyes that he refused to let flow.

Catherine ruffled the boy's hair as he leaned back against her. "Have you ever been in a helicopter?" Catherine asked him.

"No, Dad said it cost too much so we couldn't do it on this trip." Mathew told the lady.

"Well seeing as you've been such a brave boy, how about we go for a little ride in a helicopter?" Catherine suggested to him as Steve began replacing items back in the first aid box.

"Wow, really. I can go in a helicopter, that would be so cool." Mathew agreed in excitement.

"Okay, I need you to do something for me, Mathew. I'm going to carry you but I need you to hold on really tight, do you think you can do that?" Steve asked as he helped the boy to his feet with the help of Catherine.

"I can do that." Mathew assured him.

"Okay, wrap your arms around me real tight." Steve said as he turned his back to the little boy so Catherine could help to get Mathew settled on his back. Once Mathew was comfortably in place Steve pushed himself of the floor with the help of Catherine. He could see the concern on Catherine's face as he made his way down the trail towards the spot they'd left the helicopter.

Steve could feel the pull of his tender stomach muscles as he carried the boy. Ignoring the pain, he pushed on it wasn't far. He knew he was breathing hard at the added exertion his body was using with the additional weight, but the alternative was Cath doing this; that wasn't an option in his eyes.

"Nice and slow." Catherine urged him gently from his side.

…..

Williams Residence.

1400 hrs.

Danny was just clearing the lunch table with Gabby when Grace's voice came from the den where he'd left her and Charlie watching the T.V.

"Danno, Uncle Steve is on the tele." Grace called from her spot in front of the television.

"What." Danny said as he moved into the room to see what had caught his daughter's attention. He assumed it was another repeated news report from the plane crash. What he didn't expect to find was his partner being filmed as he helped a boy out of the back of Kamekona's helicopter at Queens medical centre.

"Were reporting to you live from Queens medical centre were just moments ago Commander McGarrett of the Five-0 task force brought in the injured child that had gone missing in the Honolulu Watershed Forest Reserve early this morning. Mathew Walker disappeared from his tent early this morning during a camping trip in the Watershed Forest, a search team was immediately assembled with members of the five-0 task force joining in to search for the missing child.

Commander McGarrett is yet to comment on his involvement with the search teams, but given this event it looks as if we can all breathe easier knowing he is back keeping our Island safe. We will bring you more News as this story continues to unfold." The News reporter stated as the camera panned back to the hospital doors to capture Steve ushering Catherine out of the hospital. The News anchor called out to Steve, but he ignored her as both Catherine and himself moved to the helicopter.

Danny was seething inside; of all the stupid idiotic things his partner could have done. This was beyond stupid and what the hell was Catherine doing allowing Steve to join in a search team trekking through the jungle. The stupid bloody idiot was supposed to be resting, not trying to wreck the liver he had given to him. The ungrateful bastard, he thought as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit number two on his speed dial as he left the room.

….

Waikiki Beach

Steve had just handed Kamekona the keys for the helicopter when his phone started ringing. Checking the caller ID and seeing it was Danny, he quickly hit answer as he brought the phone to his ear. "Hey, Danno." He greeted.

 _"_ _DON'T YOU DARE HI DANNY ME YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD." Danny shouted down the phone._

Steve pulled the phone away from his ear to frown at the phone in confusion, just as Catherine opened the corvette for them both. "Danny…" He tried to get in.

 _"_ _I GAVE YOU MY LIVER AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO WITH IT, YOU STUPID MORON." Danny ranted._

"Danny have you been drinking?" Steve asked in concern for his friend, wondering what was causing this current tirade.

 _"_ _NO I HAVE NOT, AND WHAT THE HELL WAS CATHERINE THINKING?" He asked so loud, Catherine turned to look at Steve._

"Ok Danny I don't know what's wrong with you, but you leave Catherine out of this." Steve told his friend in an annoyed tone. While Steve had become used to Danny's rant's and insults over the years he wasn't about to let Danny do the same with Cath.

 _"_ _CATHERINE ALLOWED YOU TO DO WHAT YOU DID. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WENT TREKKING THROUGH THE JUNGLE, ABUSING MY LIVER WHEN YOU WAS TOLD NOT TO DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT. WHAT IF YOU HAD COLLAPSED OR FELL OR SOME OTHER STUPID THING YOU COULD HAVE DIED AND I'D HAVE GIVEN YOU MY LIVER FOR NOTHING YOU INGRATE." Danny paused to suck air into his lungs ready to continue his rant at Steve._

"Woo, Danny. You have this all wrong. I didn't go trekking through the forest, I was in the air with Catherine during the search." Steve quickly explained as he finally understood what the problem was.

Catherine started the car, pushing down on the clutch as she put the car into gear and moved out of the parking area as she made her way home. She could hear little bits of Steve's conversation with Danny as he raised his voice load enough for her to hear.

 _"_ _You shouldn't have been joining the search anyway." Danny pointed out as he calmed down a little._

"Chin called while we were in the air asking for our help to search from the air. We couldn't say no, there was a young boy's life at stake." Steve said in an attempt to placate his partner.

 _"_ _I get that, but why did I have to hear about it on the News." Danny whined. "Not one of my family phoned to tell me." He complained in a sulky voice._

"Put him on speaker." Catherine urged Steve as she took the slip road for the H1 East.

"Look Danny, we're both on sick leave. Chin only contacted me because he knew Catherine had arranged for us to take Kamekona's helo up for a few hours. We were already flying over Manoa falls when the call came in. None of the team where trying to keep anything from you on purpose." Steve assured him as he did what Catherine had suggested and put Danny's call on speaker.

"Hey Danny." Catherine called. "I made sure Steve didn't do anything he shouldn't do." She reassured, knowing Danny was more likely to believe her than Steve over something like this.

 _"_ _That's good." Danny agreed easily before he questioned. "So you spent the whole time in the air?"_

"Not entirely." Steve reluctantly confessed. "We set down when we spotted what looked like his jacket. We found him in some shrubs with a broken arm and a badly cut leg."

 _"_ _He's okay though." Danny asked in concern, his protective daddy mode coming out at the thought of a child being hurt or in danger._

"Yeah he was chatting away with Cath the whole time I was bandaging his leg." Steve assured him, smiling at the memory of the boy's enthusiasm.

"The little guy has plans to be a SEAL when he grows up, this was his best adventure ever." Catherine assured Danny with a chuckle. "He got to ride in a helicopter with a SEAL."

 _Danny chuckled as another thought came to him. "Steve's wearing his; 'I corrupted your kid.' smirk isn't he? You know the one he wears when my daughter wants to do something dangerous like sky diving or bungee jumping."_

Catherine chuckled at that as she glanced across at Steve to see him wearing the exact look Danny had accused him of. "Yes he is." She assured him.

 _"_ _Just so you guys know, the press somehow got wind of your adventure and are reporting Steve is back to work." Danny explained._

"Dam!" Steve exclaimed as he realised what had caused the blow up with his friend's temper. "I saw the reporter at the hospital but I hadn't realised they knew about the S&R. I'm sorry that's how you heard Danny."

 _"_ _Yeah, look I'm sorry I blew up at you too. I should have known you wouldn't let him do anything too stupid Cath." Danny apologised to them both._

"It's fine Danny." Catherine reassured him as she began indicating to say she was turning right into their street as she slowed to a stop in the centre before making the turn.

 _"_ _You know Rambo, you never mentioned you were going flying." Danny pointed out to Steve_.

"I didn't know till we got to Kamekona's, Catherine surprised me with it. It felt pretty good to do something normal." Steve confessed to his partner as Catherine pulled up in their driveway beside his truck.

"Only you would think that was normal, most sane people would class a normal day out as going to the zoo or for a picnic." Danny said sarcastically. "I'm going to go now I've finished reaming you out for being stupid when for once you hadn't." Danny told him with a hint of humour.

"Just to reassure you Danny, I made sure Steve got checked out at the hospital before we left. The Doctor was happy with his test results." Catherine told their worried friend.

" _That's great, I have to go though. I have company." Danny said a little hesitantly. "Aloha."_

"Aloha." Catherine and Steve both replied as Danny ended the call.

"Okay that was strange." Steve exclaimed to Cath.

"Yeah, you think Melissa is there?" Catherine asked, wondering if the other woman had decided to give the relationship another go. While Catherine wasn't fond of the woman, she had made the effort to be nice for Danny's sake. Catherine wanted Danny to be happy, and if that was with Melissa then she would support him.

….

McGarrett's Residence.

2100 hrs.

Steve was sat on the couch with Catherine beside him as he made an attempt to watch the film that Catherine had insisted they had to watch. He sighed, moving around to get more comfortable just as he felt Cath's hand brush against him again as she missed the bowl of popcorn he had resting on his legs.

"Oops… sorry." Cath giggled against his shoulder.

"You know that's the sixth time you've missed." He pointed out huskily as he turned to look at her, placing the bowl on the edge of the coffee table as he manoeuvred her body down onto the couch as he braced himself above her to keep his weight of her stomach.

"I said sorry." Catherine giggled as kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You know if you want to seduce me, you could always go and put your cammie's on?" He suggested with a smirk as he kissed her lips.

"Early night?" Catherine suggested as Steve sat up pulling her into a sitting position.

"I'll lock up; you go get ready for bed." He told her as he stood up and headed into the kitchen with the popcorn and the two glasses they'd been using. Catherine didn't need telling twice as she quickly headed for the stairs as Steve came back from the kitchen and began locking all the doors.

…..

Steve slipped under the covers after quickly pulling of the t-shirt and sweat pants that he'd pulled on after his shower earlier. He could hear Catherine moving around in the bathroom, and he grinned realising how lucky he was to have her in his life. The ringing of his cell made him frown as he grabbed for it, checking the caller ID.

"Danny what's wrong?" Steve asked, worried that Danny was calling him at this time.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk." Danny said quickly picking up on the worry in his voice. "I had a visitor this afternoon."

"Yeah… you said you had company." Steve remembered. "Is Melissa back?"

"No, that's well and truly over." Danny insisted. "Gabby came to see how I was." Danny rushed out.

"Gabby, as in Doctor Gabriella Asarno, your ex Gabby?" Steve wanted clarification. Steve had realised a long time ago that his partner had been in love with the pretty museum curator.

"Yeah. She's back in Hawaii, at the museum." Danny said a little nervously. "I need some help, what should I do?"

Steve chuckled. "You're asking me for advice? You do remember it took me nearly eight years to tell Catherine I loved her, and that was over the phone while she at the other side of the world." He pointed out.

"Yes you insensitive moron I want advice; do I try again or should I tell her I'm not interested. What do I do?" Danny pleaded.

"Do you want to try again?" Steve asked Danny as his eyes strayed to the bathroom door waiting for Cath.

"Yes, no, maybe." Danny said in complete confusion as he let out a sigh. "What if I let her back in and she leaves again."

"What if you let her back in and she stays. Have you thought about that?" Steve reversed.

"Do you think I should?" Danny asked him.

"You know what Danny; I couldn't imagine my life now without Cath in it. We spent so long when we were both active duty only seeing each other during the occasional shore leave that what we did have we both took for granted. It took me returning home to bury my dad and settling back in Hawaii for us to actually start to look towards a future together. How many times did you call us on our lack of labelling the relationship we had?" Steve told him, just as Catherine came out of the bathroom. She raised an eyebrow at the phone in his hand but didn't say anything.

"If I hadn't have waited for Catherine to come home last year, if I hadn't tried again I wouldn't be in the position I am now. I'm going to be a Dad because I was willing to try again, you asked me when Cath came back did I want to raise the baby with her." Steve pointed out to him. "It's obvious that you still have feelings for her or we wouldn't be having this conversation. Do you want to try again with Gabby?"

Catherine's eyes shot up at the name as she realised who Steve was talking too. She was just about to Move around to her side of the bed so she could slip under the cover's, when she saw Steve shake his head at her and beacon her over with his finger. She could see the predatory grin on his face as he pushed the covers aside for her.

"I think I do, but I'm worried that if she leaves again my kids will end up getting hurt. There both getting over the fact my relationship ended with Melissa and I don't know if I should open them up to that again." Danny whined in a defeated tone.

"You know what Danny; you need to stop being such a wuss. You know if you hadn't tried to make another go of it with Rachel you wouldn't have Charlie. You took a chance with Rachel and now have two wonderful kids. You need to do the same with Gabby, you pussy footed around asking her for coffee when you first met, don't do the same thing again. For once in your life grow a pair and ask her out again." Steve told him as he took hold of Catherine's hand and urged her to sit astride his chest.

"You're not helping." Danny grumbled, his head spinning with all the thoughts going through his mind.

"Do you want to be miserable for the rest of your life?" Steve asked him, as he grinned up at Catherine who was sitting across his lap wearing nothing but a pair of blue lace panties and her blue cammie shirt. The front was completely open and he took his time to trace his hand across her breasts and her stomach marvelling at the changes in her body. He heard Danny say something.

"What was that?" Steve asked trying to concentrate on the call as Catherine rubbed herself against his erection.

"I said I'm not miserable. Are you even listening to me, and why did you just moan?" Danny asked, then as a thought came to him added. "You better not be doing what I think you are."

"In the interest of truth, yes we are. Just phone her and ask her out, and can we please finish this conversation tomorrow." Steve pleaded as another moan slipped from his mouth as Catherine scratched her way down his chest with her nails.

Catherine snatched the phone from Steve's hand. "Goodnight Danny." She said as she disconnected the call and drop the phone on the night stand. "Now where were we Commander?" She purred as she leaned forward to kiss him.

…

Danny stared at his phone in shock before shaking his head in an attempt to distil the image in his brain. He was going to kill Steve for this and Catherine was just as bad.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews, so glad that you're enjoying the story.**

 **I brought Doris back in the first Chapter, but she won't be back for a while yet. I do have plans for a future story with her, but not for a little while yet.**

 **I couldn't resist bringing Gabby back for Danny in the last Chapter. I always felt she was a stronger match for him, and the show hinted at a friendship between Cath and Gabby. The idea of Danny wanting relationship advice from Steve kind of struck me as humorous, and I couldn't help torturing Danny with images of what his two friends were up to lol.**

 **Steve and Catherine are getting a couple of visitors in this chapter, lots of cuddles ahead. Yep you guessed Mary and Joan are coming to stay. I thought it was a little odd that in the finale when everyone was stood around their beds, there was no sign of Mary. Did anyone think to phone her?**

 **Hope you enjoy this next Chapter.**

 **Love Wendy x**

McGarrett's Residence

Wednesday 0200 hrs.

"STEVE." Catherine shouted as she shot up off the bed her breathing ragged as she felt across the bed grabbing for Steve who had immediately bolted upright at her scream.

"Shh… It's okay...I'm okay…" He reassured her as he held her in his arms. He could feel her running her hands across his back reassuring herself he was fine. He pushed her hair back from her face, wiping the tears from her eyes as he cradled her against his body. He didn't ask what her nightmare was about, he knew it would be the same one she'd been having on and off for the past few weeks.

He felt her hands moving up his sides and around to his chest as he pulled back a little to look at her, a shaft of moonlight falling across her face. He could see the glint of tears on her lashes as she leaned up to kiss him. He slipped his hand into her hair as he deepened the kiss, gently lowering her back to the bed as he laid down beside her. Pulling back from the kiss he urged her to roll on her side facing away from him as he slipped his arm around her and held her, his body spooned snuggly against hers.

"Looks like someone else is awake." He whispered against her neck with a smile as he smoothed his hand across her stomach.

"I'm sorry I woke you." She said softly as she slipped her hand over the top of his on her stomach.

"Don't ever apologise for needing me. I know this whole situation has been hard on you; you've been incredible even when I've been a complete asshole with you." He brushed a kiss across the back of her neck as he took a deep breath. "After we brought Freddie home, I kept reliving him getting shot. I found it helped to go to counselling." He shared with her as he nuzzled her neck.

"Steve?" She said softly after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" He grinned against the back of her neck, tracing the outline of her tattoo with his nose as his hand slid across her stomach tracing their son's movements beneath her skin.

"We're hungry." She announced.

Chuckling against her neck, he dropped a kiss in the centre of the tattoo. "Chocolate ice cream with pineapple?" He asked as he slipped his arm from under Catherine's head and climbed from the bed.

"Please." She agreed as she rolled onto her back watching as he pulled on his t-shirt and left the bedroom.

…

Governor's Mansion.

Wednesday 0800 hrs.

Governor Sam Denning was sat at the breakfast table flicking through the morning papers as he idly stirred his coffee. He sighed as he read the press assumptions that McGarrett was back to work. He was being kept completely up to date with Steve McGarrett's medical progress from both his Doctor and Detective Kelley who was running the task force in McGarrett's absence. The Commander would be of work for several weeks yet as he recovered from his injuries and his operation. The press had been running variations of the same story for the past week.

Sam sighed again as he picked up his phone to call his press secretary. "Bob arrange a press conference for today, we need to stop this rumour about McGarrett being back to work." He told the other man before he ended the call and placed another call to his aid.

"Sheila I'll be out of the office for a couple of hours this morning, cancel my morning meetings and liaise with Bob when he sets up the press conference. I won't be needing a detail." He outlined to her.

She replied, and he listened before responding. "I'll be visiting Commander McGarrett at home."

….

McGarrett's Residence

0800 hrs.

"41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48." Catherine called out as Steve pushed up and paused, before lowering himself again. "49, 50." She finished as he lowered himself back to the ground and rolled over onto his back. "118 seconds." Catherine told him as she slipped of the chair and knelt beside him.

They had already swum two miles that morning, and after a short rest Steve had begun with his push ups. Catherine was acutely aware of how much he was pushing himself to get his fitness back as his body had begun to heal itself. She'd had to rein him in on several occasions, gently reminding him he couldn't run or do the curl ups yet; at least not till his Doctor had cleared him.

"I used to be able to do more than double that." He panted as he wiped the sweat of his face.

"And you will again, you just have to give yourself time Steve. You were only managing to do 25 at the beginning of last week, look how far you've come already." She pointed out to him as she ran her fingers through his sweaty hair causing it to spike. "You're already doing more than the minimum requirement you need to stay in the Reserves."

"I know. I know this isn't the first time I've been injured, but somehow it's all completely different. In the past I've always been able to bounce back really quick, this time I feel like everything I do, I'm doing it with one arm tied behind my back." He sighed as he pushed himself to sit up right.

She leaned forward placing a kiss on his forehead. "Go and get your shower while I start on breakfast." She urged levering herself up and dusting the sand from her legs before moving back towards the house.

Steve followed a few minutes later, heading up the stairs into their bedroom. He was just stripping out of the boardie's he was wearing as his cell phone began to ring. He picked it up expecting to see Danny's name but instead seeing his sister's.

"Hey, Mare." He greeted only to hear his niece.

"Hi, Unca Teve." She sing songed down the phone and blew what sounded like a kiss.

"Hey Joanie. Where's mommy?" He asked thinking she might of speed dialled him without Mary knowing.

"Mommy here. We cuddle in bed." She informed, making Steve smile at the image.

"Wow that sounds supper nice, having cuddles with your mommy." Steve agreed with her.

"Cuddle Unca Teve tis week." She giggled.

"I'm looking forward to that." Steve told her honestly. "I believe we have an ice cream date as well."

"Yay, I ike ice cream." Joanie declared excitedly.

"I know you do." Steve agreed with a smile. "Put your mommy on the phone." He told her.

"Okey, bye Unca Teve lov you." She called down the phone as she blew him another kiss.

"Bye, bye, I love you too Joanie." He called as he waited for her to pass the phone to his sister.

"Hey, big brother." Mary said as she took the phone from her daughter. "How are you doing?

"I'm fine, Mare. You still coming this afternoon?" He asked, hoping she wasn't phoning to change her travel plans. He'd been looking forward to this visit for the past few weeks. Mary had wanted to fly out to see him while he was in the hospital, but he hadn't wanted Joan to see him like that. Besides Catherine had had enough on her plate dealing with everything else and he hadn't wanted to add the extra burden of having a toddler in the house.

"Yeah. We land just before four; I just wanted to make sure you we're still okay for picking us up." Mary told him.

"Don't worry, Catherine and I will be there to collect you." Steve assured her.

"Speaking of my sister-in-law, where is she?" Mary asked him.

"Probably wondering why it's taking me so long to shower. I wasn't expecting to get kisses blown down the phone at me." He said with a grin.

"Don't worry, she has plenty more saved up for Uncle Steve." Mary assured him. "I'll see you later this afternoon."

"We'll be there." He promised her.

"Give Catherine a kiss from the both of us." She said just before disconnecting the call. "Aloha."

"Aloha." He replied, ending the call. He dropped his phone on the dresser as he walked into the bathroom to get his shower.

…..

Iolani Palace

0830 hrs.

Lou pulled into his parking space outside the Palace and climbed out of his SUV locking it, just as a man approached him. Instinct made him reach for his weapon, before he got a look at the other man.

"Mr Walker, how's your son doing." Lou asked the father of the boy that had gone missing in the Honolulu watershed forest just the previous week.

"He's doing okay, he's back at the hotel with my wife and our other son. His leg has started to heal; the cast is causing the most problems." He added ruthful.

"Itches like hell?" Lou commented with raised eyebrows as he chuckled.

"Yes. I just wanted to say thank you again for everything that everyone did to find Mathew." Brian Walker told the five-0 Captain.

"You don't need to thank us; it really was our pleasure. It's always nice when everything turns out okay." Lou assured him, none of five-0 did this job for the recognition.

"I was really hoping we could see Commander McGarrett and the lady Lieutenant who was with him." Brian explained. "They made quite an impression with Mathew."

"McGarrett has that effect on most people." Lou agreed.

"Mathew saw a documentary on the SEAL's a few months back and decided he wants to be one when he grows up. As terrifying as this ordeal was for us, Mathew still thinks it was a great adventure." He said with a smile.

"That's kids for you." Lou agreed with a chuckle remembering his own at that age.

"My wife and I would really like to thank them in person, and I know Mathew would love to see them again. Is there some way we could arrange something?" Brian asked hopefully.

"I can pass on your message for you, but I can't guarantee anything." Lou promised.

"Thank you anyway." Brian said as he held out his hand towards the other man.

Lou took the offered hand, shaking it in return.

…

McGarrett's Residence

0830 hrs.

"Hey, what took you so long." Catherine asked Steve as he made his way down stairs.

"I had a call from a very cute blonde." He told her as he moved towards the dining room where she had set the table and was currently placing a jug of fruit juice on the table. "You need any help?"

"No. You sit down; I'll get the plates." She told him as she returned to the kitchen to get the two plates she'd prepared. "So this cute blonde, do I need to be jealous?" She called from the kitchen in a teasing tone, knowing that he must have been talking to Mary and Joan.

"She was blowing kisses down the phone at me Catherine, she is very cute." He called back to her as he poured them both a glass of juice. "She's my favourite blonde."

Catherine was smiling as she returned from the kitchen. "Just as long as I'm your favourite brunette." She teased as she placed his breakfast down in front of him.

He waited till she had placed her own plate on the table before taking hold of her hand and pulling her onto his lap to kiss her. "Definitely. I have orders to kiss you." He whispered against her lips as he slipped his arms around her pulling her in closer.

"You always were good at following orders, Commander." Catherine purred against his lips just before he deepened the kiss.

He smiled as he pulled back from the kiss, feathering little kisses along her jaw. "This is one order I don't mind following, Lieutenant." He let his kisses trail up her neck till he could nip at her ear and suggest "How about we reheat breakfast later."

"Not a chance Sailor. Your son wants feeding now." Catherine told him, her voice a little breathless.

"Okay, we'll feed the little guy first. Desert later." He agreed as his hand settled across her stomach

"Since when do you get desert after breakfast?" Catherine asked with an amused look.

"There is in my type of breakfast." He told her with a sexy grin as she slid off his knee and returned to her own seat.

"Is Mary still on the same flight?" Catherine asked as she began tucking into her breakfast.

Steve finished chewing before he answered. "Yeah, she just wanted to make sure we were still picking her up."

"You know I can pick them up if you want to wait here?" Catherine suggested. She was acutely aware of the amount of people that would be travelling through the terminal and really didn't want Steve picking up any germs while his immune system was so low with the immunosuppressant's he was taking for his liver.

"I'll come with you." He insisted looking at her, and seeing the worry in her face. "I'll be fine; I promise I'll steer clear of anyone who so much as sniffles in my direction."

She gave him a ruffle smile as she shook her head. "I'll hold you too that." She told him as she continued her breakfast.

"Cath?" He said a little uncertainly as he looked at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she picked up on his nervousness.

"Nothing." He paused to gather his thoughts. "Danny asked me something the other day."

Catherine placed her cutlery down as she waited for Steve to say more, knowing he needed the time to gather his thoughts.

"He was asking if we'd picked out a name yet." Steve told her. "Have you had any thoughts about a name?"

"Yeah. I've had names for a boy and girl picked out since the day I found out I was pregnant." She confessed with a smile.

"You have?" He asked incredulously. "You never said anything."

"I thought we could name him after your dad." Catherine told him, watching as his face broke into a grin at her suggestion.

"I'd like that. Are you sure, you don't think it's a little old for a baby?" He asked her.

"I have an idea then." She told him with a grin. "What's John in Hawaiian?"

Steve grinned back at her. "Keoni McGarrett, I like it."

Catherine worried her bottom lip as she suggested. "Keoni Daniel McGarrett."

"Okay, I can see that as a fair trade. I get his liver and in return he gets our son named after him." Steve agreed. "We're not telling him yet." Steve insisted, raising his eyebrows at her as he waited for her to agree to him.

"Of course not." She assured him as she leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips.

…

Iolani Palace

0930 hrs.

Chin exited his office after putting the phone down with the HPD dispatcher. He rapped on Lou's office door as he pushed it open. "Reports of gun shots fired at an office block in Waimea." Chin informed him as he backed out of the office to go find Kono.

"We know anything else?" Lou asked as he grabbed his gun from his drawer and quickly followed Chin out of his office.

"This is one of the properties that Catherine believes could belong to Michelle Shimona." Chin explained.

Lou quickly picked up on the significance of the location and a possible shooting. "I'll get SWAT out to the location, if we are dealing with Shimona's people again I'd like to be fully prepared before we get there." Lou cautioned as the two men entered the bullpen to find Kono and Jerry going through some of the files Catherine had sent over.

"Kono bring up the office block at Waimea." Chin ordered as he approached the table. "HPD have received reports of shot's fired at the address."

"I mentioned the addresses to Adam yesterday when I visited. He was able to confirm a couple of them as belonging to the Yakuza." Kono told them as she brought up the address for the office block. "Catherine did a little more digging with the county records department and was able to get blue prints of the building."

Chin shook his head in amazement at how much background information Catherine always seemed to provide for the team. She always provided every little tit bit of information she could find in her research. He had been aware when Steve had made her a member of the team that certain people within HPD had assumed she had earned her place because of her relationship with the boss, that had been the furthest thing from any of five-0's minds. Catherine had always been a valuable asset even before she had joined.

"You know that woman sure knows how to go the extra mile." Lou voiced what everyone was thinking.

"It's a two floor office complex with three exits; the front door located here, the back exit here which leads to a small secured parking lot around the side of the building and the fire escape here." Kono said as she pointed out all their entry points. One main corridor on each floor with a series of offices leading of them, a large reception area on the ground floor, no lift just stairs here and here."

"Jerry, see if you can tap into any security footage from any of the surrounding areas." Chin told him.

"Gotcha." Jerry said as he began tapping away at the smart table as the three other members of five-0 moved towards the doors. "Want me to see if Catherine can get us some satellite imagery?" He called out to Chin.

"Just see what we can get from the camera's for now." Chin called back as he exited the office. He was reluctant to ask Catherine because that would tip of Steve that they might have a lead on Michelle Shimona. The man was stubborn enough he'd probably tac up and head to Waimea himself regardless of Doctors orders.

…..

McGarrett's Residence.

1000 hrs

Sam Denning pulled into the driveway, parking behind the blue Corvette that he was sure belong to Lieutenant Rollins. Turning of the engine and stepping out of his SUV he took the time to look around the quiet street. Locking the SUV, he made his way through the gate with the pretty arch following the cobbled path towards the front porch. Sam had been to the Commander's home several times in the past, it always amazed him how well maintained the lawn and flower beds were in the front yard.

He thought back to the first few times he'd visited; he had wrongly assumed that McGarrett employed a gardener to do the work. It was during one visit that he had found the man in his front yard tidying the flower beds himself. Sam still wondered who had been the one to plan the flower beds; was it the Lieutenant?

Stepping up onto the porch he rapped on the wooden door and waited for someone to answer. He didn't wait long till the door was opened by the Lieutenant.

"Governor." She greeted in surprise.

"Sorry to call unannounced Lieutenant." He apologised as she stepped back opening the door wider.

"It's fine, Sir. Please come in." She said gesturing for the Governor to enter the house. "Steve's outside."

Sam stepped inside as she closed the door behind him. "How is he doing, really?" Sam asked wanting an honest opinion before he spoke to the Commander.

"Very frustrated that he can't do everything he's used to doing. Steve's not used to siting around for long periods of time." Catherine confided. "Otherwise he's doing okay."

"I can imagine he'd find it difficult." Sam agreed as she led him outside to the covered Lanai where the Commander was sat with his feet propped up on a second chair with a book in his hands.

Steve looked up as Catherine stepped outside closely followed by Governor Denning. "Governor." Steve greeted lowering his feet to the floor so he could push himself to his feet.

"Don't get up, Commander." Sam urged the other man. "This is just a social call."

"Sir, can I get you a drink?" Catherine asked as she hovered near the lanai doors.

"A coffee if it's not too much trouble." He asked her with a smile.

"None at all." She said as she headed back inside.

"Sir, please sit down." Steve gestured towards one of the chairs at the table.

Sam took a seat at the table as the Commander marked the page he was reading and closed the book. Sam had to do a double take as he took in the title on the book. 'New Dad's Survival Guide.'

"It was a present from Danny, he thought I might find this more in tune with my military background." Steve said with a wry grin.

"How are you doing?" Sam asked as he studied the other man.

"I'm doing okay, Sir. It's a little slow going, but I'm getting there. I'm hoping to be back at work in the next couple of months." Steve told the Governor, he was determined that he would be fully back on his feet before Cath had the baby.

"Don't rush your recovery Commander. I'd rather have you back at 100% than you coming back too soon." Denning told him firmly. "Your Doctor has indicated you could be off till the end of the year." He pointed out watching as McGarrett; there was no other word to describe it, squirmed.

"My Doctor said between three to six months, Sir. I have every intention of being back on my feet completely after the three months." He told the Governor firmly.

Sam glanced across the table to take in the view before speaking again, he noticed an open laptop and a small pile of files bearing the five-0 logo.

"Catherine's been following up on some possible leads for Michelle Shimona. She's been going through all her financials and business holdings." Steve explained as he saw the Governor glance across at Catherine's laptop and the files.

"Do you have any viable leads?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing concrete. Chin's got Kono and Jerry running through any camera feed they find in the surrounding area's in the hope she will turn up at some point. At this stage all we can really do is wait her out, see what her next move is." Steve explained.

"Your team's keeping you up to date?" Denning enquired.

"Chin's been partially updating me. He's received orders not to give me full disclosure on what's been going on." He confessed with a smile as the Governor raised a questioning eyebrow. "Catherine." Was all Steve had to say.

Sam chuckled as he heard the woman in question say, "You do know wife outranks Commander." She said as she returned outside carrying a tray with a jug of ice water, glasses and a mug of coffee.

"Yeah, your dad informed me of that when we got married." He confirmed with a grin. "Seems it's also higher than Admiral." He added in reference to his father in law.

"Sir," She placed the mug of coffee in front of him along with milk and sugar.

"Mahalo." Sam thanked as he poured milk into the bitter brew. "I spoke to Detective Kelly this morning, he happened to mention the boy's family wanted to see and thank you." He said as he stirred his coffee.

"Lou phoned to say he'd spoken to the boy's father. We don't want or need to be thanked for doing our jobs, Governor." Steve was adamant about not wanting to meet them to be thanked.

"I can understand that. You made an impression with the boy, think about that before you decline." He pointed out to the Commander.

…..

Waimea

1030 hrs.

Lou parked behind the SWAT van that had already arrived at the office location. Two HPD patrols had cleared the surrounding buildings as the SWAT unit had surrounded the perimeter and placed snipers on several of the roof tops overlooking Michelle Shimona's building. Chin had already parked and was quickly going through the blue prints with Ryan and his team as Lou approached the group.

"We want Michelle Shimona alive if possible, but don't anyone take any chances. She's responsible for the deaths of several Police officers. If she is in the building, she will probably have several gun men with her. I want everyone in two man teams; we clear each floor a room at a time, Ryan I want your guy's covering all the exits for anyone leaving the building." Chin outlined as he tapped on the blue prints to point out all the exits for the SWAT team.

"You heard the man, let's move." Ryan ordered as they all began checking weapons as they prepared to enter the building.

Heading into the building they slowly made their way down the corridor, searching inside each of the offices that lined the hallway. When all the offices on the ground floor had been searched they all made their way up the open glass and chrome stair case that lead to the first floor.

Once again moving down the corridor and searching each of the offices for signs of Michelle Shimona. Kono pushed the door open on one of the rooms, discovering a bloody man tied to a chair. She quickly searched the room with the SWAT officer before checking on the man. Placing her fingers against his pulse, he groaned at the contact opening his eyes.

"I've got a male victim, two GSW to his legs." Kono announced into her com link just as Lou entered the room with a medical kit which he passed to her. He began removing the tape binding the victim to the chair as Kono applied pressure to the wound with the dressings taken from the medical kit.

 _"_ _I've found a second victim with similar injuries and a bullet to the back of the head." Chin announced over the com link. "No signs of Michele Shimona."_

"Yeah, place is clear." Lou agreed in frustration.

"Where's Michelle Shimona?" Kono demanded as Lou took over applying pressure to the man's wounds so Kono could interview the suspect.

He didn't answer, but they could see the look of fear enter his face from just a mention of her name.

"The lady asked you a question." Lou stated as he pressed down a little too hard on the dressings he was applying to the man's legs causing him to gasp in pain.

"Not here." He snarled at her.

"That's obvious." Kono agreed before demanding. "What did she want with you?"

"Aint telling you nothing, cop." He spat at her.

"What did she want with you?" Kono asked him again, louder this time.

"You know I don't have to apply pressure. I could let you bleed to death." Lou stated as he removed the pressure on the pad's a little to get his point across.

"She wanted to know what Adam Noshimoro said to Gabriel." He gloated, smiling as he saw the Hawaiian woman's shocked look.

"What did you tell her?" Kono asked in concern. "TELL ME?" Kono demanded loudly.

"He turned Gabriel down. She didn't believe me." He spat out.

"IS SHE GOING AFTER ADAM?" Kono demanded, fear creeping into her voice at the thought of her husband's life being in danger.

"I don't know." He snarled at her.

"I've arranged for him to have Police protection till he can be transferred to the Palace for interrogation." Chin announced as he entered the room.

"Looks like our boy is one of Gabriel's crew." Lou stated watching the colour drain from Chin's face at the mention of his late brother in law.

…

Iolani Palace.

1130 hrs

Chin shut his office door behind him as he pulled his phone from his pocket and hit speed dial. He waited for the call to connect, lowering himself into his chair as a woman answered the call.

 _"_ _Aloha." Came greeted his aunts voice._

"Aloha, Auntie." He responded in return. "How is Sarah?" He asked the older woman.

Chin had been extremely grateful when one of his aunties had stepped forward and offered to look after Sarah when he had announced that he would be adopting the young girl. Although he had decided to formally adopt the little girl, it had left him with the problem of how to manage the change while still being a member of Five-0.

 _"_ _She is fine Chin. Sarah is just having a tea party with her rabbit." His aunt reassured him._

Chin breathed a sigh of relief at the news. Hearing Gabriel's name had caused an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach and he'd needed to check on the little girl for his own piece of mind. "Would you put her on the phone please." He asked her.

 _"_ _Sarah, your Uncle Chin would like to talk to you." He heard her say in a slightly muffled voice as she moved the phone away from her mouth to speak._

 _"_ _Hello, Uncle Chin." Sarah said as she answered the phone a moment later._

"Are you having fun. Auntie tells me your having a tea party with Mr bunny." Chin spoke for a few minutes with his Niece before disconnecting the call, more at peace with himself after speaking to her. Pocketing his phone, he grabbed his laptop and began writing his report on the recent development with Michelle Shimona.

…

Tripler Army Medical centre.

1230 hrs.

"Stop fidgeting, you're worse than a child, Danny." Gabby chastised from her seat as she watched Danny who was sat on the examination couch nervously swinging his legs as he waited for his Doctor to finish his rounds.

"Sorry." Danny apologised making an attempt to still his movements. He looked across at Gabby giving her a brief smile.

Danny had taken Steve's advice and asked her out to dinner on Monday after he'd called Steve back to ream him out for doing what he'd done to him on Sunday night. He still couldn't believe Steve had done that too him.

….

 _Flashback._

 _"_ _Morning Danny." Steve cheerfully greeted as he answered the phone early Monday morning. "Sleep well?"_

 _"_ _No I did not sleep well. You know why I didn't? Because my best friend was having Barry White with his wife while he was on the phone talking to me." Danny grumbled._

 _Steve chuckled at Danny. "Have you phoned Gabby?" He asked him._

 _"_ _Not yet." Danny said. "Do you honestly think I should ask her out again?"_

 _Steve sighed in frustration. "Yes you should. She came back to see you, so I'd say it's obvious she's still interested."_

 _"_ _Maybe she was just checking up on a friend." Danny tried to reason. "She asked about you too."_

 _"_ _She didn't come to see me." Steve pointed out. "You know in the past whenever Cath was on leave, she'd always ask about everyone. I was always her first port of call though, Danny. What does that tell you?" Steve asked him._

 _"_ _Okay, I can see where you're going with this. So you definitely think I should ask her?" Danny asked._

 _"_ _YES." Steve shouted in frustration._

 _"_ _Right, wish me luck." Danny said as he disconnected the call._

 _END FLASHBACK_

…..

Danny shifted again on the couch, earning a glare from Gabby again. He'd been nervous and apprehensive about his appointment for the past couple of days and was extremely grateful that Gabby had offered to take a couple of hours off work so she could drive him to this appointment. If all went well today he would be able to start back to work next week.

He'd already been for a scan when he'd first arrived at the hospital, the nurse had informed him that she would send the results to the Doctors email for him to check during his appointment. Danny looked up towards the door as he heard someone pushing the door open.

"Detective, sorry to keep you waiting." Doctor Lancaster said as he entered the office and quickly washed his hands and pulled on a pair of latex gloves. "Any pain or discomfort?" He asked.

"No, none at all." Danny said as he swung his legs up onto the bed and pulled his shirt up so the Doctor could examine his scar.

Doctor Lancaster palpitated the incision scar, pleased to see that the area was not inflamed or infected and had in fact healed quite nicely. "That's healing very nicely. Let's have a see what your scan says." He said as he pulled of the gloves and tossed them in the trash can. He sat at his desk and quickly brought up the relative file on his computer.

Danny pulled his shirt back down and swung his legs over the edge of the bed so he could see what the Doctor was doing on the computer screen.

"Everything looks good, Detective. Your liver has regenerated quite nicely and is practically back to normal. Are you still keeping up with the diet and exercise plans that were set up for you?" He questioned as he tapped away on the keyboard to update the Detective's notes.

"Yeah, I'm still following them. So can I go back to work?" Danny asked eagerly, hoping the Doctor was going to say yes. He was literally climbing the wall at home now.

"I'm signing you of for desk work only for the next two weeks, I'll reassess you again after that before I'll allow you back on active duty." Doctor Lancaster told him. "Any questions?"

"Actually, yes. I was hoping you could explain a few things about Steve's transplant." Danny mentioned to the Doctor.

"I'm sorry but I can't discuss the Commander's medical file with you." He quickly told the Detective.

"Yeah I know that. Something his wife told me, I was hoping you could explain the reason behind it." Danny said as he used his hands to express himself. "Catherine said he can't be a SEAL because of the transplant, I was wondering why."

"Any branch of our military has the same policy. Due to the need for a transplant patient to be on anti-rejection medication for the remainder of their lives, they are unable to be deployed for active service. There are several career paths that are open to transplant patients. As I'm sure you are aware we now have service men and women who are amputees who are still able to serve their country. We have come a long way, Detective." The Doctor explained.

"Thanks Doc," Danny said as he hopped of the bed and held his hand out for the Doctor to shake.

"I'll send the Governor confirmation on your return to work and I'll see you again in two weeks." His Doctor explained as he shook hands.

Danny sighed in relief as he exited the Doctors office and headed down the corridor that lead towards the parking lot at the front of the building. "You up for grabbing some lunch? He asked Gabby.

"I can't, I really need to get back to work. How about you come round for Dinner tonight?" Gabby suggested with a smile

"I'd like that." He agreed with a smile before asking. "I know it's a little out of your way, but would you mind dropping me off at the Palace."

"No I don't mind." Gabby said as she unlocked her car for Danny to climb into the passenger seat.

…..

Queens Medical centre

1300 hrs

The HPD police officer checked the Doctor's security pass before allowing the man into the patient's room. He held the door open allowing the other man to enter before softly closing the door behind him. The Doctor emerged a few minutes later, telling the officer his patient was asleep and he'd come back a little later.

Officer Adams nodded his head, before he retook his seat and went back to reading his newspaper. It was a few minutes later that a nurse came rushing into the patient's room and pressed the emergency button to summon a crash team to the room. All attempts to revive their patient failed and the attending Doctor was forced to pronounce the man dead at 1310 hrs.

…

Iolani Palace

1330 hrs.

Danny slowly made his way up the stairs into the lobby of the Palace, he bypassed the security checkpoint as he flashed his shield at the HPD officer that was overseeing the bag searches. The officer recognising him and waving him through.

He debated for a few seconds on whether he should take the stairs or use the lift, then decided on the former. Exiting the stairwell on the third floor, he moved down the corridor towards Five-o's office's. Pushing the door open he was greeted by Lou and Chin almost knocking him over in their haste to leave HQ.

"We catch a case?" He asked eagerly.

"Danny, we weren't expecting you." Chin said as came to a stop in front of the Jersey Detective. "How did it go with your Doctor's appointment?" He asked.

"I've been signed off for desk work, I'll be back at work on Monday. I just thought I'd drop in and see how everything has been going." Danny explained to his two colleagues.

"That's great news." Chin agreed with a smile.

"Certainly is." Lou said glancing towards the doors behind Danny.

"We're just on our way to Queens, we arrested one of Gabriel's people this morning at one of Michelle Shimona's properties. The officer stationed outside his room has just notified us the hospital has just declared him dead." Chin explained to Danny watching as he quickly stepped aside to allow the two of them leave the office.

"You go; I'll get Kono to update me." He said as he spotted the younger woman stood by the smart table.

"Good to have you back brah." Chin said as he slapped Danny on the shoulder quickly moving past him.

"Same thing he said, man." Lou grabbed Danny's arm giving it a squeeze as he moved past him and headed out of the glass door.

"Hey Kono." Danny greeted as he entered the bullpen and was immediately engulfed in a hug from the Hawaiian woman.

"Welcome back, brah." Kono smiled at the blonde Detective as she pulled back to get a better look at him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, back at work from Monday. You want to fill me in on everything that's been going on today?" He asked her as he leaned over the table to get a better look at what she'd been working on.

"Sure." She replied, before explaining about the call they'd received that morning and the subsequent arrest of one of Gabriel's employees at Shimona's office building.

…

McGarrett's Residence

1530 hrs.

"Hey Cath, I'm just going to fit Joan's seat in the truck." Steve called up to Catherine who was busy upstairs making up the bed in the guest room for Mary.

Catherine appeared on the landing with a bundle of bedding tucked under her arm as she headed back down stairs. "Okay, I'll just be five minutes." She said as she reached the bottom step, watching as he grabbed his keys of the coffee table and moved towards the front door picking up the baby seat as he headed outside.

Steve made his way down the path towards his truck, Joan's car seat grasped in his hand as he unlocked the truck. He stepped up onto the running board so he could lean over Joan's car seat to secure it into the back of the Silverado. Giving the belt a tug to reassure himself it was safely fitted he stepped down and headed back into the house to find Catherine waiting for him with her purse thrown over her shoulder.

"You ready to go?" He asked palming the keys.

"Yes I am." She agreed holding her palm out for his keys.

"I can drive." He told her keeping a firm grip on the keys.

"Your Doctor says otherwise." Catherine pointed out watching as he sulked.

"I'm not going to win this one, am I?" He asked with a sigh as he reluctantly handed over his keys.

"No you're not." Catherine agreed as she took the keys from him and leaned up to kiss him. "Be patient, it won't be for much longer." She pointed out.

"I hate being a passenger." He stated as they left the house.

"I know." She agreed in a placating tone as he locked the front door.

Catherine slipped her arm around his waist as they made their way down the path towards the truck. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she unlocked the truck and slid in behind the wheel, leaving Steve to climb into the passenger seat. Once they were both belted up, Catherine reversed the truck out of the drive way and drove down the quiet street towards the H1 which would take them into Honolulu airport.

…

Honolulu Airport

1600 hrs.

After checking Mary's flight had landed safely they made their way to the baggage carrousel to wait for them to arrive. Catherine could see Steve checking his surrounding's as he visually checked everybody out. She saw his body tense and quickly looked to see what was causing the tension, seeing no immediate threat. A second look gave her an answer, a Naval officer bearing the rank of Commander was striding across the carpeted area towards them.

"McGarrett, heard you was out of action." The Commander said in a friendly tone.

"Well you heard wrong, Taylor." Steve replied icily.

"Ma'am, please forgive me for not introducing myself." He told Catherine with a smarmy smile as he attempted to take her hand. "Commander, Simon Taylor at your service."

"Really. You wouldn't be Commander Taylor of SEAL team 12 would you?" Catherine asked in a slightly mocking tone.

"Yes I am. I'll assume that McGarrett has told you all about me." Simon said as he puffed his chest out importantly.

"No, Steve hasn't said anything. Your quite famous amongst Naval Intelligence." She explained sweetly. "You were the C.O that stormed the wrong building. It was a retirement home, wasn't it?"

"What…how…It was bad Intel" He floundered at a loss for words.

Steve was enjoying himself immensely as he watched Catherine take Taylor down a peg. "Allow me to introduce my wife, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins; Naval Intelligence." Steve said smugly as he saw the colour rising in Taylor's face at the implications of what Catherine was privy too.

"Lieutenant," He gave her a courteous nod before making his excuses. "If you'll excuse me."

They watched as he quickly headed in the opposite direction. "That was classic." Steve said with a grin, slipping his arm around Catherine's shoulders as they watched Taylor's retreating back.

"I couldn't resist." She confided as she returned his smile. She frowned as she spotted a few people glance in their direction, some openly pointing and staring; as parts of conversations reached her ears as people moved past them. She felt Steve tense again as he picked up on the whispered conversations as people passed.

An elderly Hawaiian gentleman stopped right in front of them. "Commander McGarrett, I'd like to shake your hand and thank you for protecting our Island." He said as he held out his hand for Steve to shake.

"Sir, it's really not necessary." Steve told him as he accepted the other man's hand politely.

"Mahalo." The gentleman said before releasing Steve's hand and moving away from them.

"Over there." She gestured with a nod of her head.

Steve turned to look at where Catherine was indicating and immediately broke into a broad grin. Mary was just making her way through the throng of passengers who had come of her flight. Joan was safely tucked on her hip as she carried the toddler through the crowded airport. Steve watched as Mary spotted them both and spoke to Joan who instantly turned to look in their direction.

"UNCA TEVE." She called excitedly as Mary set her down on the floor and the toddler ran towards him.

Steve dropped down onto one knee as his boisterous niece launched herself into his open arms. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body and hugged her to him as Joan planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Hey Joanie." He whispered against her cheek as he kissed her.

"Ice cream." She told him as she placed her hands on both of his cheeks.

"I haven't forgotten." He chuckled as he pushed himself up of the floor with her still in his arms. "We'll go get some on the way home."

"Yay. Mommy, I have ice cream if Unca Teve." Joan told her mother excitedly.

"You're a push over." Mary chided as she reached her brothers side and hugged him. "It's good to see you are okay." She said quietly.

Steve grinned as he slipped one of his arms around Mary and hugged her back. "It's good to see you both Mare."

"Hi Catherine." Mary said as she hugged her sister-in-law. "How's my Nephew?" She asked as she affectionately patted Catherine's stomach.

"Hi Mary, he's very active today." Catherine told her with a grin.

"Aunt Cat." Joanie squealed as she launched herself out of her Uncles arms and into her Aunts.

"Hi, Sweetie." Catherine said grabbing hold of the child and giving her a hug and a kiss before the little girl decided she wanted back into her Uncles arms.

"How about we get out of here?" Steve suggested as he jiggled Joan on his hip and tickled her tummy making her giggle as she wrapped her little arms around his neck and nestled her head into the crook of his shoulder.

"I'll get the bag's while you keep the cuddle monster entertained." Mary announced as she moved towards the carrousel to retrieve her cases.

…

Medical Examiner's office.

1630 hrs

"I'm waiting on the toxicology reports to come back, but my initial examination would suggest that he bled to death. I suspect he was administered an extremely large dose of Warfarin." Dr Shaw told Chin and Lou as they stood over the body she currently had on the table.

"No chance this was accidental?" Lou enquired.

"None at all. If the deceased was already on Warfarin, he would have already bled out at the scene. A patient would be prescribed Warfarin to prevent the blood from clotting, it's primary use is in the treatment of patients with heart and circulatory problems or Thrombosis. There is nothing within his notes that would suggest this was the case." Dr Shaw explained.

"Which would indicate he was silenced." Chin concluded. "Mahalo Dr Shaw." Chin thanked her.

"You're welcome, Detective Kelly. I'll send a copy of my report once it's finalised."

"Mahalo." Lou echoed as they both left the examiner's office to head home for the evening. With the victim being dead, they had no leads to chase up regarding Michelle Shimona. Once again they had come to a dead end.

Chin was feeling a little uneasy as he made his way back towards his car. The victim had insinuated that the Yakuza were once again targeting Adam and in turn Kono. Adam's release from prison was less than three months away, time was of an essence to track down Michelle Shimona.

…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Slightly shorter update with this chapter as I'll be splitting this one into two parts. The team pick up a case, and need a little help from Steve.**

 **Wendy x**

Iolani Palace

Tuesday 0800 hrs

Danny walked into the office early Tuesday morning ready to start his first day back at work. The team had all spent the long weekend together as they had celebrated the 4th of July as a family.

They had all assembled at Steve and Catherine's house early yesterday morning, where Catherine with the help of Mary had decorated the back yard with bunting and balloon's. Everyone had brought food and drink which had covered the two large trestle tables that Chin and Lou had carried out of the garage and set up on the Lanai. After a leisurely breakfast they had all spent time in the water and on the beach tossing a ball around to amuse the Kids.

Kamekona had arranged the purchase of fireworks which Steve had been very happy to set up on the beach. Danny had teased his partner over having withdrawal symptoms from using anything containing gunpowder. Steve had shaken his head at him and carried on with the task of cutting some long fuses and wiring them up so he would be able to set them of from the safety of the Lanai.

As the day had drawn to a close, they had watched the small firework display in Steve and Catherine's back yard before everyone had ushered their kids home to bed. Catherine had vetoed everyone's offer of help to clear up the back yard, telling them she'd do it in the morning.

Glancing around the bullpen and adjoining offices of his colleagues and family he quickly noted he was the first to arrive. Dropping his car keys and lunch in his office he took note of the stack of files on his desk, several of which held post stick notes with Kono's neat handwriting on them. Leaving his office, he moved back into the bullpen and began to power up the smart table opening up the files they were working on. A noise behind him alerted him to some else coming into work, a quick look over his shoulder confirming it was Kono and Chin.

"Hey Brah." Kono greeted as she moved towards him and gave a quick hug. "Great to have the second boss back at work."

"Thanks Kono." Danny replied with a happy smile as she pulled back.

"Good to have you back." Chin seconded as he grabbed Danny's arm and pulled him into a quick hug slapping him on the back.

"I see I have a stack of files to go through and sign." Danny said.

"Yes, I am very glad to be able to hand over the running of Five-0 to you." Chin responded with a smile. "You've also got our annual budget meeting with the Governor this afternoon."

"You couldn't have waited to hand back the reigns till after the meeting?" Danny grumbled. The budget meeting was one of things they were all happy to let Steve deal with.

"You know there's a plus side to this year's budget." Kono pointed out to them both with a grin. "Steve's out of action for a few months, the repair bill won't be as much on the Camaro"

"See that's why I like you." Danny Stated with an evil grin as Chin began laughing. "You think we can get away with cancelling his subscription for guns and ammo magazine."

"Not a chance with that, he's got Catherine collecting it when she drops the research material off." Kono informed him with a chuckle.

"You'd also upset Kono, you know she always sneaks it out of his office when he's not looking." Chin pointed out to Danny with a smile as Kono childishly stuck her tongue out at them both.

"What are you eight?" Danny commented with a shake of his head. "I'll be in my office signing my life away." He said over his shoulder as he headed in the direction of his office.

…

McGarrett's Residence

0830 hrs.

"53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59 "Catherine called out as Steve worked on his push ups for the day. He pushed up and paused, his arms shaking as he attempted to do one more. Catherine looked at the stop watch in her hand, "105 seconds." She called watching as he lowered himself once again and pushed up before lowering himself to the ground and rolling to his back. Catherine slipped off the chair to kneel in the sand beside him as he pulled air into his lungs.

They had swum earlier that morning, Steve easily covering the two and a half miles as he had cut through the water; his strokes smoother and more powerful than hers had been. Catherine had turned back before she had reached the mile mark, leaving him to swim the other half mile on his own. He had caught up to her before she had reached the shore, the two of them leaving the water together. He'd only allowed himself a few minutes to catch his breath before he had begun the push ups.

"Do you want me to get your pain meds?" She asked when she saw him wince as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"No, I'm fine." He assured her with a smile. "Come on." He urged her as he got to his feet and held his hand out to help her up from the ground.

"You want to shower first?" Catherine asked as they made their way towards the house.

"We could just shower together, save on water." He suggested with a sexy grin.

"I'm sure water conservation isn't on your mind Sailor." Catherine pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

He just grinned as he leaned across to kiss her lightly on the lips. "What if I promise to give you a back massage."

"You fight dirty, Commander." Catherine teased as they entered the house and moved towards the stairs.

"It's all about tactical planning, Lieutenant." He quipped as he pushed their bedroom door open and ushered her inside.

They both came to a stop as they took in the scene in their bedroom. Joan was sat in the middle of their bed with Catherine's make up bag open in front of her. Her face covered in a technicolour of eye shadow, blusher and lipstick. The bed spread was a similar mess as the little girl's make up covered hands had left prints all over the cover.

"Aunt Cat, Unca Teve, look." She squealed as she stood up in the middle of the bed to show her Aunt and Uncle.

"Joan." Mary called from the landing slightly panicked" Steve is she with you?"

"I with Unca Teve, Mommy." Joan called.

"She's in our room, Mare." Steve called as he watched Catherine move towards Joan, trying to grab hold of the little girl's hands before she could spread the mess on to anything else.

"Oh my god." Mary exclaimed as she took in the sight in front of her. "Steve, Catherine, I'm so sorry." Mary apologised.

"It'll wash out, don't worry." Catherine assured her as she managed to get a firm hold on Joan. "I think you could do with a bath." Catherine told the little girl.

"Mommy I pretty ike you and Aunt Cat." Joan declared with a smile.

"Did you ask permission from Auntie Catherine to use her things?" Mary asked her daughter in a firm tone.

Joan shook her head. "No. I sowry Aunt Cat." She told her favourite aunt as she realised she had done wrong.

"It's okay sweetie, but you know why mommy is upset with you?" Catherine asked her niece as she buried her face against Catherine's shoulder as her bottom lip started to tremble.

"I not ask to use your tings." She answered with a sniff as a few fat tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.

"That's correct, you should always ask permission to use other people's things." Catherine agreed.

"You made a lot of mess on your Aunt and Uncles bedding, Joan." Mary pointed towards the coloured smears on the bedding. "That's very naughty."

"No wings, ike wen I olor on wall." She sobbed. "I sowry Unca Teve, Aunt Cat." As she realised she would be punished for being naughty.

"That's right, you can't go on the swings today." Mary agreed firmly.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up." Catherine announced as she watched Mary nervously looking at Steve who hadn't said a single word during any of the incident. Catherine carried the upset little girl out of her bedroom heading across the landing towards the family bathroom with the tub in it.

"Steve I'm so sorry; Please don't be mad at me." Mary pleaded as she expected him to explode at her over the mess her daughter had created.

"Mary I'm not mad." Steve assured her as he began pulling the sheets of the bed so he could throw them in the wash.

"She always comes in to me in a morning, I didn't know she was awake." Mary tried to explain.

"Mary it's fine. I remember you doing something similar when you were Joanie's age." Steve reassured her.

"I did?" Mary queried.

"Yeah. That stain on the bathroom counter in the en-suite is where you spilt mom's favourite perfume." He told her with an amused smile.

"I don't remember doing that." She said as she racked her brain trying to remember. "I remember getting in trouble for breaking one of your model ships when I was about six."

Steve grinned at the memory of the broken ship. "Yeah, I got in trouble for pulling the heads of your Barbie's in retaliation."

"God I remember you doing that." She said with a chuckle. "You got in more trouble with dad for not being a better role model."

"Yeah." Steve smiled as he remembered the telling of he'd received from his father. "He made me play with you for the whole week as a punishment."

"Barbie and GI Joe." Mary laughed at the memory. "You used to push that jeep up to the front of my dolls house so they could have tea parties." She reminded him.

"I don't think dad realised it wasn't really a punishment." Steve said whimsically.

"Yeah." Mary agreed with a smile as she moved towards the door. "I better go and check how Catherine is doing with the little monster."

Steve followed her out of the room heading downstairs to put the bedding in the washer when Mary called him.

"Hey Steve." Mary called out.

He stopped, turning around to see what she needed. Mary was wearing an amused grin as she placed her hand on the door to the family bathroom.

"You know you've got all this to come, right?" She asked grinning at him.

"Can't wait." He told her honestly as he carried on downstairs.

…..

Pearl City.

Manana Ridge trail.

1100 hrs.

After parking their vehicles, Danny, Chin, Kono and Lou made their way towards the taped of area. They could see Doctor Mindy Shaw examining the deceased as CSU moved around the area taking photographs and collecting samples. They glanced around the area spotting Duke who was stood interviewing an elderly female witness with two young children. He thanked the woman for her time and moved to join the four members of five-0.

"Mrs Akiona found the body with her two grandchildren a few hours ago. The children were chasing lizards into the bushes when they found him. None of them saw or heard anything suspicious while they were on the trail. Officer Papua checked the body for id, but otherwise the scene hasn't been touched." Duke shared with the group as he handed over the evidence bag containing the deceased wallet.

"Are the children alright?" Chin asked as Danny took the bag from Duke and after pulling on a pair of gloves he began to flick through the wallet.

"A little shaken, but otherwise okay." Duke explained before he moved away to allow five-0 to deal with the scene.

"Our guy's Navy." Danny stated as he pulled the driver's license and base id out of the wallet. "Commander Simon Taylor, California Driver's licence."

Lou took the Driver's license from Danny to get a better look. He peered at it trying to get a better look at something in the photo. "Doctor Shaw," He called to the female medical examiner who was filling in for Max during his Sabbatical. "Do you have a magnifying glass or something I could use?"

"Of course." She said as she rummaged in her bag to find the magnifying glasses she had in there.

"Mahalo." Lou said as he took the offered item from her and slipped them on to study the photo.

"What have you found?" Danny asked him with curiosity.

"The Commander's uniform, left side." Lou said as he passed the glasses and drivers licence back to Danny. "Looks like that eagle thing, Steve mentioned in the O'Donolon case."

"Budweiser." Danny said as he remembered Steve calling it that. He looked at the point Lou had indicated in the picture and had to agree it did look like one. "Wait a minute." He said to himself as he pulled his phone from his pocket and thumbed through the photos in the family album.

His three colleagues watched him as he searched the photos till he found the one he wanted and clicked on it to enlarge it. Turning his phone around he presented them with the picture he had stopped at. "It's the same." He pointed out.

"He's a SEAL." Kono exclaimed as she looked at a picture taken of Steve just before his Wedding. Kono remembered Catherine receiving the photo from Danny just before they had arrived at the Chapel. Steve was in his Dress Whites, the colour full ribbon's and insignia standing out against the white background.

"Looks like it." Danny agreed as he brought up his contacts list and hit speed dial.

 _"_ _Hey Danny, How's your first day back at work going?" Steve asked as he answered the call._

"It's fine, we've just been called out to a D.B on the Manana Ridge trail in Pearl City. Looks like the guy could be a SEAL." Danny quickly explained. "I'm putting you on speaker."

 _"_ _Okay. You have a name?" Steve asked._

"His base Id list's him as Commander Simon Taylor, California drivers licence." Danny told him before asking. "Any chance you know him?"

 _"_ _Yeah I know him." Steve said before adding. "Catherine and I bumped in to him at the airport when we picked up Mary and Joan."_

"I'm sorry." Danny said assuming the man was a friend of Steve's.

 _"_ _He wasn't a friend Danny." Steve assured him. "We were cordial at best; he and I didn't get along very well, but I certainly wouldn't wish ill of him."_

"Whoever killed him didn't get along with him either." Danny said as he glanced across at the deceased as Doctor Shaw began to prep him for transport to the M. E's office where she would do her autopsy.

"That's for sure." Lou exclaimed. "Whoever killed our Commander beat the crap out him before putting a bullet in his head."

 _"_ _Then you're looking for more than one person, or someone with an equal amount of training" Steve pointed out._

"I know you said you didn't get along, but what was he like?" Chin asked with curiosity.

 _"_ _Egotistical, smarmy and a womaniser. Didn't bother him if a woman was in a relationship or not, he played on his rank and career. His team were never particularly fond of him either, which is unusual in our line of work. He was SEAL team 12's Commanding officer, SEAL Team 6 worked with them a couple of times; anything more than that is classified." Steve told them._

"Why is it everything with you is classified?" Danny grumbled. "We got clearance on Catherine's mission, but you can't tell us what you did in the SEAL's."

 _"_ _Danny, Catherine doesn't know most of what I have done during my time in the SEAL's, even though a lot of my missions were overseen by Naval Intelligence." Steve told him in a placating tone._

"Wait Catherine oversaw some of your mission's?" Danny asked as he picked up on Steve's comment.

 _"_ _She was in the Situation Room for a few of them." Steve said vaguely, not going in to any details._

"What are the chances it could have been one of his team?" Lou asked in an attempt to steer Danny away from his current topic.

 _"_ _Like I said he wasn't well liked by them, so it's a possibility." Steve told them before asking. "Do we know if he was killed at the scene or dumped?"_

"CSU are still going over the scene, but I'd hazard a guess that he was killed elsewhere. There is no blood splatter from the shot to the head, and the amount of blood present isn't consistent with his injuries." Danny quickly explained.

 _"_ _Have you contacted the base yet?" Steve asked._

"Not yet. Any chance you know who we need to ask for?" Danny asked in the hope they could cut a little bit of the pass the call routine.

 _"_ _You want Admiral Joe McCoy, he's in charge of SEAL operations at Pearl. Give me thirty minutes and I'll meet you at the base." Steve told him eager to be doing something constructive._

"You're still on sick leave." Danny pointed out. "You can't go flying round the Island interrogating people. For once in your life listen to your Doctor." Danny grumbled to him.

 _"_ _Danny, I doubt the Admiral will tell you much, if at all anything." Steve explained ignoring Danny to tell him. "I'll get Catherine to drop me at Pearl."_

"No…no…no… You will not get your wife to drop you at Pearl. You will stay at home and rest like your Doctor has told you too." Danny said as he prepared himself to rant at his Partner.

 _"_ _Danny, It's not up for discussion. I will see you in thirty minutes at Pearl." Steve said before he disconnected the call without giving Danny time to answer him back._

"He hung up!" Danny exclaimed as he stared at his phone. "I can't believe he just hung up on me." He grumbled as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

Lou chuckled at him. "You know McGarrett always likes to get the last word in."

Danny didn't answer Lou he just glared at the large man before turning and heading back towards where he had parked his car.

…

Pearl Harbour

1130 hrs.

Danny was leaning against his car as he waited impatiently for Steve to arrive at the base. He glanced across the parking lot that he had been directed too as he'd cleared the main gates of the Naval base. Once he had indicated he needed to wait for his partner to arrive, the guard had told him he could wait in the small lot outside the Administration building.

He sighed as he checked his watch again. It had been twenty-eight minutes since he'd spoken to Steve so he should be here any minute, Danny thought to himself. He glanced around the area again watching as people moved in and out of the building to his left, some in uniform, some in civilian clothing. The noise of a truck engine on the slip road to his right caused him to turn to look just as Catherine pulled into the parking lot and headed in his direction.

"I told you to stay at home." Danny grumbled as his Partner climbed out of the passenger seat and moved to join him.

"Yet you still waited for me." Steve shot back at him with a smug grin.

"Shut up, Steven." He growled at him. "Hey Catherine." He greeted pleasantly as she moved to join the two of them.

"Hey Danny." She greeted as she smiled at him. "You want me to stick around for you?" She asked as she turned to look at Steve.

"No. I'll grab a lift back with Danny." He told her as he leaned over to give her a quick kiss.

"Okay, I'll see you at home in a couple of hours. Behave yourself." She told him in a teasing tone, earning her a grin from the two of them.

"Who said I wanted to drop you off?" Danny asked in amusement at Steve's assumption.

"You going to make me walk back?" Steve said with a grin.

"Take a taxi." Danny grumbled as the two of them moved towards the building, leaving Catherine shaking her head in amusement.

"Left my wallet at home, you'll have to pay." Steve quipped as they reached the doors.

"Nothing unusual with that, I always end up paying." Danny huffed.

"Are we talking about the liver again?" Steve asked as they moved down the corridor towards the Office of Captain McCoy.

"No we're talking about you never having your wallet." Danny retorted in an annoyed tone.

"Right..." Steve said as they reached the outer office of the Captain and pulled out his id. "Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams of the Five-0 task force. We need to speak to Admiral McCoy." He told the young female Naval Ensign that was sat behind the desk.

"If you'd like to take a seat Sir, I'll see if the Admiral is available." The woman said with respect as she picked up the phone to call her Commanding Officer.

"Thank you Ensign." Steve replied and moved to take a seat against the wall facing the inner office door.

"How come you knew who his Commanding officer was?" Danny asked with curiosity as he took the seat beside Steve.

"Maybe because Admiral McCoy is also mine." Steve said as he glanced across at Danny.

The woman had no sooner notified the Admiral when the door to his office was opened and the man himself walked out to greet them. Steve instantly stood and moved towards the other officer.

"Steve, good to see you. I thought you were still on the bench." The man said pleasantly as he crossed the room to shake hands with the other man.

"I am, Detective Williams required some assistance with a case Five-0 picked up this morning. Commander Taylor was found dead on the Manana Ridge trail in Pearl City." Steve told him quickly getting to the point.

"Best come into my office then. Ensign, hold all my calls." He called as the three men moved into the Captain's office. "How's Catherine." He asked pleasantly as he closed the door behind them.

"She's fine, Sir." Steve assured the senior officer as they took the seat's the Admiral indicated in front of his desk. "What can you tell us about Commander Taylor's current assignment?" Steve asked getting straight to the point.

"Not much I'm afraid. Team twelve arrived approximately a week ago and have been undergoing training relevant to their next mission for the past four days. I can't tell you the where or what that mission will be." He quickly told them.

Steve saw Danny bristle beside him at the lack of information they were going to receive from the Navy. He himself had known the Admiral would tell them very little, but they had to start somewhere. "Can we get a copy of his personal file." Steve enquired.

"I'll have Ensign Jones get you the relevant file and fax you a copy." He agreed.

"Is there any chance that his current assignment is the cause of his death?" Steve pressed, wanting to know if they were going to butt heads with the Navy over this case.

"I'd be very surprised if that was the case. It's an overseas assignment and classified at the highest levels." He briefly shared with them.

Steve nodded his head at the small piece of information that they had received. "What about the whereabouts of his team and the Commanders quarters?" Steve asked.

"His team have been doing Halo jumps this morning, and I believe their scheduled for target practice this afternoon." Turning to his computer he tapped at the keyboard to bring up the relative information. "The Commander was staying at the Navy lodge."

"Thank you, Sir." Steve said as he stood, holding his hand out to shake the Admiral's.

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help." The Admiral said as he took the offered hand. "I'll see you in a few weeks." He reminded Steve as they left his office.

"Yes Sir." Steve agreed as he closed the door behind him. It was one meeting he wasn't looking forward to, even with Catherine helping him with the transition

…..

Ford Island

Navy Lodge.

1230 hrs.

Lou approached the desk and waited till the young woman had finished dealing with the family checking into the lodge. The woman smiled at him. "Welcome to Navy Lodge."

Lou pulled his id from his pocket to present to the woman. "Captain Lou Grover, five-0. I need to see Commander Simon Taylor's room." He told her.

"I'm sorry Captain, that won't be possible." She told him politely.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear. Captain Lou Grover, with the Governor's task force. I need the keys to Commander Taylor's room, NOW." He barked out when the woman looked at him with a shocked expression on her face.

"We're not aloud too." She declared. "I'll get in trouble."

"Then I suggest you get on the phone and get your boss down here before I break the door down." Lou told her firmly, watching as she picked up the phone to call someone.

"Captain Grover?" Called the manager a few minutes later as he approached with two M. P's following him.

"Yeah. I need to search Commander Taylor's room, I'm with Five-0." He told him as he presented his Id for the man to inspect.

"It's against our policy for us to allow anyone other than housekeeping to enter the rooms of our guests." The manager told him. "I'd need the permission of Commander Taylor to authorise the search.

"That will be a little difficult as the man is currently in a fridge at the morgue. Like I said I'd like to search his room, or I can have you arrested for impeding a murder investigation." Lou told the man in a tone that left no room for the man to object.

"Claire, would you get the keys for the Captain." He ordered the young woman who immediately passed the door key to the Police Captain.

"Mahalo." Lou thanked as he took the keys from the woman and proceeded to the lift to the Commanders third floor room.

….

Danny's Camaro

1230 hrs.

"Hey what was that about you seeing the Admiral in a few weeks?" Danny asked as he drove the car of the base and headed towards the H3 as Steve had instructed him to.

"I have a meeting with him." Steve answered quietly.

"What about?" Danny asked. He glanced across at Steve when he didn't answer, and found him staring out of the windshield lost in thought. "Earth to Steve." He called a little louder.

"Sorry." Steve apologised on a sigh. "It's to go through my options if I decide to stay in the Navy as a reservist or I can take the medical discharge." Steve told him wearily.

"What are you going to do?" Danny asked quietly.

"I don't know." Steve let out a small humourless chuckle. "I'd love to turn the clock back several weeks and not get shot."

"Sorry babe, can't help you with that." Danny said glancing across at Steve who was sat with his eyes closed. "Do you resent me?" He asked him, swallowing nervously.

"God, no. Why would you even think that?" Steve growled out.

"I took your Naval career away from you." Danny pointed out.

"That bullet took my career from me Danny, you gave me the chance to see Catherine give birth to our son. Thanks to you I get the chance to hold him and see him grow up, maybe give him a sister in a couple of years." Steve told him honestly as he looked across at his partner.

"How does Catherine feel about the idea of more kids?" Danny asked with a grin.

Steve snorted at that. "Out of everything I just said and you pick up on that?"

"You didn't answer." Danny said as he reached over to gently punch Steve's arm.

"We haven't discussed it, okay. I was just pointing out the things Catherine and I will have a chance to do because of what you did for us. You might have donated half your liver to me, but Catherine and our son also get that second chance too." Steve turned to look at Danny again as he manoeuvred through the traffic. "Mahalo." Steve said quietly.

"Your welcome babe." Danny told him sincerely. "You talk to Catherine about a name yet?"

"Yes I did." Steve admitted, but didn't add anything else.

"So…?" Danny asked as he waited for Steve to fill him in.

Steve turned to look at Danny with a smug grin on his face. "We've picked a name, and no I'm not telling you."

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because Catherine and I want to keep his name to ourselves till after he's born." Steve explained.

"I can't believe you're not going to tell me." Danny grumbled.

"We'll tell you in eight weeks when he makes his appearance." Steve told him. He smiled as another thought came to him. "I can't believe it's been four months already since Catherine came home."

"You better call me first." Danny insisted.

"Sorry buddy your second on the call list." Steve told him with an amused smile.

"No way, I'm top of the list." Danny insisted adamantly. "I gave you my liver for crying out loud."

"Sorry buddy. Catherine's parents are the first on the list." Steve explained.

"Okay, I'll give you that." Danny conceded as he slowed the Camaro as they came to the security check point for the Marine Base.

After showing their Id's to the Marine's at the checkpoint they continued on to the base, Steve directing Danny on which roads he needed to take to reach the Ulupa'u Crater Rifle range. They pulled into the parking lot and climbed out of the Camaro. Steve glanced around the area attempting to locate the men of SEAL team twelve.

"Over there." Steve indicated as he spotted the green cammo BDU's of the SEAL team. "Lurch." He called as he spotted the tall man overseeing the other men.

The other man looked up and turned as he heard someone call his name. He smiled when he saw who had shouted to him. "Smooth dog, good to see you." He said as the two men moved towards him.

"You too. This is my partner Detective Danny Williams." Steve said gesturing to Danny who was stood beside him. "Danny this is Lieutenant Commander Tom Adams."

"Detective." Lurch said holding out his hand to the Detective.

"Commander." Danny acknowledged as he shook the man's hand.

"What brings you out here, smooth dog. I'm sure it's not the scenery." The man said with a grin.

"Taylor turned up dead this morning." Steve told him getting straight to the point.

"Damn, he in an accident or something?" Lurch asked thinking the man had wrecked his car or something.

"He was murdered." Danny said bluntly watching the reaction of the Commander.

"Jesus, I didn't like the guy but shit man you have to feel sorry for his wife." Lurch said with a shake of his head.

"Wait the guy was married?" Danny asked as he thought back over what Steve had told the members of five-0.

"Yeah. He married Kimberley a couple of years ago, scuttlebutt is he married her because Daddy is an Admiral." Lurch shared with them.

"You think of anyone who would want him dead?" Steve asked as he casually glanced across at the other members of the team who had stopped their target practice and were currently listening in to the conversation.

"Not apart from the ones who usually have us in their sights." He told Smooth dog with a grin before adding for the Detective's benefit. "The one's we're usually targeting in the first place, Detective."

"I'm going to need all your whereabouts for last night between 2000 and 0200 hrs." Steve requested as Danny took out his notebook and began taking down the names and alibi's of each of the team members.

….

Iolani Palace.

1500 hrs

Danny strolled in to the office and headed towards the bullpen where Lou, Chin and Kono were busy going through the photos from the scene. They looked up as they heard Danny, Lou attempting to look around Danny.

"I took him home." Danny informed the trio as he reached the smart table. "We didn't get much from the Admiral except that Commander Taylor and his team are training for an overseas mission. I have the whereabouts of his team during the time frame Doctor Shaw indicated, Kono if you could check those out." He said as he passed her his notebook so she could locate some of the people who the SEAL team had given as alibi's.

"I didn't find much either. The room was immaculate, nothing out of place to indicate it was our murder scene. I did find evidence that he'd had a lady in the room." Lou detailed his findings as he opened a file on the smart table and displayed a few photos on the screen for Danny to view.

"Apparently he's married, could be his wife." Danny suggested as he looked at the photos Lou had taken at the Navy Lodge.

"The room was only rented for himself, and there were no women's clothes in the closet." Lou told him.

"I checked through the Commanders banking records to see if we could locate his whereabouts in the last twenty-four hours." Kono said as she opened another file on the smart table. "He used an ATM here to withdraw money." Kono clicked on a grainy image taken from the bank's security camera's.

"Do we have any other camera's in the area?" Danny asked wanting to see if he was alone.

"Yeah. There's a traffic camera across the street. Didn't pick anyone else up with our guy." Kono said as she brought the image up on screen. "I've got HPD showing his photo round the local businesses to see if we can put his movements together."

"Keep working on it." Danny ordered as he once again looked at the screen, glancing through all the information displayed. "I'll be at the Governor's mansion if any of you need me." Danny stated as he moved away from the table and headed to the doors.

"Have fun." Lou called out in a teasing tone.

….


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**Here's the second part of Chapter 4.**

 **The team get a few leads on Lieutenant Commander Taylor's killer/s, and the name of an old friend pops up in connection to the case.**

 **I've allowed Steve to finally make a decision on his future in the Navy, even though I won't be making his decision official with the Navy for another couple of chapters.**

 **Hope you enjoy the update.**

 **Wendy x**

McGarrett's residence

1600 hrs

Catherine watched Steve from the kitchen window as he sat in one of the battered wood chairs watching the waves crash along the shore. He'd been quiet ever since Danny had dropped him off after his visit to Pearl. Joan was busy colouring with Mary at the patio table, to engrossed in her picture to notice her uncle sat brooding by the water's edge. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed a couple of bottles of water from the fridge and made her way outside.

Mary looked up as she heard Catherine step out onto the Lanai. Indicating she was going to check on Steve she carried on past Mary and Joan and slowly made her way across the lawn to where Steve was sat. She didn't say anything as she slipped into the other chair beside him and handed him the bottle of water.

"Thanks." He said as he turned to give her a small smile.

"You want to tell me what's on your mind?" She asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter what I choose to do in regards to staying in the Navy." He swallowed before pressing on. "I'll always be surrounded by aspects of the Navy because of where we live and the job that I have with five-0." He shared with her.

"Steve we could live anywhere in the world and the Navy would still be in here." She said as she placed her hand over his heart. "You're third generation Navy; it's in your blood Steve, nothing will ever change that." She told him softly.

He gave her a small sad smile. "You know Danny asked me if I resented him?"

"What did you tell him?" She asked quietly. She saw him sniff back a few tears before he answered her.

"I could never resent Danny for what he did, I just hate the situation that put me in this position." He told her. He reached across to hold her hand, his thumb absently playing with her wedding band.

"I know you're going to have to make changes with regards to your Naval career, but none of those decisions alter what you do with Five-0. We've had this discussion before, five-0 will always be yours." She pointed out reassuringly.

"I know what you're saying. I think going to the base today made me realise I can still be in charge of five-0 without being an active duty SEAL." He turned to look at her, his decision made.

"You're staying in the Reserves." Catherine realised as she smiled at him.

"Yeah." He agreed with a nod of his head. "I'm thinking I should transfer back into Naval Intelligence." He added with a smile at her.

She leaned across the chairs to kiss him. "Don't get too used to ordering me around, Commander. I'm still the C.O at home." She whispered teasingly against his lips.

"Copy that, Lieutenant." He acknowledged with a grin.

"Admiral McCoy sent a copy of Taylor's file." Catherine shared with him. "I haven't gone through it yet, I just checked his page two entry. The info you got from his second is correct, he's been married for three years. They don't have any children."

"You know the way he was at the airport with you." Steve stated pausing to choose his words. "I'm thinking he didn't change his ways in regards to women. I just don't get how anyone can be in a relationship with someone and not commit to them 100%."

Catherine smiled at him as she leaned across the arm of the chair to kiss him. "Not everyone is as loyal and honest as you, Steve." She reminded him gently before steering him back onto the case. "Did you pick up on anything from his team?"

"No." He said with a sigh. "They all admitted they didn't like him, which I can totally understand. I honestly didn't pick up on anything from any of his team that would indicate one of them were responsible for his death. Hopefully Lou had more luck at the Navy Lodge."

They were stopped from discussing anything more on the case as Joan came running towards them shouting for her Uncle.

"Unca Teve." Called Joan as she headed towards the beach where her favourite uncle was. "We swim now."

"Okay, I'll go and get changed." He said as he caught the little girl and lifted her into the air making her giggle. "You need to ask mommy to put your water wings on." He reminded the her as he set her back on the ground.

"Okay, Unca Teve. Mommy I need water ings" She shouted as she ran back towards her mother.

"I think all our neighbours heard that." Steve commented with a grin as he stood up to head into the house to change into his boardie's. "You going to join us?" He asked Catherine.

"No." Catherine said as she pushed herself out of the chair and walked back to the house with him. "I'm going to make a start on Taylor's personal file."

…

Iolani Palace.

1700 hrs.

Danny sighed wearily as he pushed the door open to the office and moved down the corridor towards the bullpen where he could see Kono working on the smart table. She looked up as she heard him, throwing him a quick smile before going back to her work at the table. He couldn't believe how tiered he felt after his first day back at work. He was looking forward to going home and watching the box, maybe order a pizza in save him having to cook anything. He actually felt a small sense of relief that he didn't have the kids tonight.

"Hey, you find anything?" Danny asked Kono as he reached the table, and braced his hands along the edge.

"Everyone's alibis check out, even the two that insisted they were on base alone at the time. I've checked with base security and they didn't leave the base at all. The first reported use of their pass at the gates was 11.30 this morning which I'm assuming was when they all headed to the Marine base to use the Rifle Range." Kono explained.

"Have we had Doctor Shaw's autopsy report back yet?" Danny asked as stared at the screen in the hope some small bit of information would be staring back at him.

"There's a copy on your desk." She said as she brought the file up on the screen to quickly go through with him. "I'd go with Steve's assessment that whoever did this to the Commander was extremely well trained. They broke several of his ribs, one of which punctured his lung. His jaw was broken and he sustained soft tissue damage to his kidneys. There was also bruising to his windpipe indicative of being held in a choke hold." Kono explained clicking on the attached photos that Doctor Shaw had sent over with the file.

"A possibility is we're looking for two people. One to hold him in a choke hold while the other one throws the punches." Danny theorised as he looked at the pictures. "Have you sent Catherine a copy?" He asked the young Hawaiian officer.

"Yeah. She said she'll have a look through it and show it to Steve see if he can add anything about a possible suspect." She told him before asking with a grin. "How did the budget meting go?"

"He's allowed us a small increase in our budget, and I didn't even have to ask for it." Danny shared with her just as Chin and Lou joined them at the smart table. "He was also enquiring about Steve and Catherine's plans for childcare after she's had the baby."

"They both indicated they were going to bring him to work with them." Chin pointed out to Danny, wondering if the Governor would put a stop on that idea.

"Yes they did, which is what I told the Governor." Danny quickly agreed. "Governor Denning has put forward the suggestion of a Day care centre being set up just off the foyer for all the Palace employees to have access to. All the Day care staff will be thoroughly vetted by Five-0." Dany assured them.

"Wow." Kono exclaimed.

"What's the catch?" Lou asked suspiciously, thinking the Governor had a hidden agenda.

"Apparently there isn't one." Danny added.

"There's always a catch." Lou pointed out to him, before moving them back onto the case. "I've just got off the phone with Catherine, she's contacted the base in Coronado where the Commander was stationed. They'll be sending someone round to make the notification to his widow."

"Did CSU get anything from his room?" Chin asked.

"Not yet, the only prints found in his room were his own. Although we have evidence he had a woman in the room at some point since he arrived on the Island she didn't leave any evidence to indicate who she was." Lou said as he updated them.

"Call me thick, but how do you know he had a woman in his room if the person didn't leave any evidence behind." Kono asked him.

"There was an empty box of condoms and the foil wrappers in the waste basket." Lou stated. "The receptionist also told me he'd had a blonde lady with him when she'd seen him the night before. Unfortunately, she didn't see the woman's face."

"What about camera feeds?" Chin asked in the hope they could identify the woman that way.

"That's one of the reason's I contacted Catherine. I got the run around when I phoned the Lodge, I was hoping Catherine might have more look." Lou told him.

"I don't think we're going to get anywhere else tonight with finding the Commanders killer." Danny said as he glanced around the room to each of his colleagues. "Let's head home and start again in the morning, hopefully by then we'll have all the evidence back from CSU."

….

McGarrett's Residence.

1900 hrs.

"Say good night to Uncle Steve and Auntie Catherine." Mary urged as she packed the last of Joan's toys into the small toy box her brother kept under the stairs for her daughter.

"I not sleepy." Joan declared in defiance of the yawn she let out as she rubbed at her eyes.

"It's bedtime." Mary reminded her in a firm tone. "Say goodnight."

"Night Unca Teve luv you." She said as she clambered onto her Uncle's knee to give him a hug and a kiss.

"Goodnight, Joanie. I love you too." Steve said as he wrapped the little girl in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"We swim t'orrow?" She asked as she planted both her hands on her Uncle's face. "Go fir ice cream."

"Yes we can go for a swim again tomorrow, and if you're good we can go get Ice cream. You have to promise to be a good girl though." Steve told her.

"I pomise I be good girl all day." Joan declared as she planted another kiss on her Uncle before squirming out of his arms and climbing across the couch to say goodnight to her Aunt.

"Goodnight sweetie." Catherine said as she pulled the little girl into her arms and returned the hug.

"Aunt Cat swim t'orrow wif Joan?" She asked her aunt.

"Yes I'll go for a swim with you and Uncle Steve tomorrow." Catherine told her Niece as she kissed her little cheek.

"Night Aunt Cat luv you." She declared as she scrambled of her Aunts knee and headed towards her mother who was waiting at the foot of the stairs for her.

"Goodnight Sweetie, I love you too." Catherine declared as the little girl climbed the stairs, refusing the help of her mother.

Catherine watched as Mary followed her daughter up the stairs and into the small bedroom that had been decorated in a little mermaid theme for Joan. She was just about to snuggle up to Steve when his cell phone started ringing. She watched as he grabbed it from the table and checked the caller id, frowning when he didn't recognize the number.

"McGarrett." He said as he answered the call.

Catherine watched as he listened to the person on the other end. His body language was tense as he glanced across at her.

"Okay, I'll meet you there in forty minutes." Steve told the person before he disconnected the call.

"Who was it?" Catherine asked.

"Lurch." He told her before adding at her blank look. "Lieutenant Commander Tom Adams."

"Taylor's second!" She exclaimed as she pushed herself up from the couch.

"Yeah. He says he has some information on the case." Steve said as he stood and moved towards the stairs.

"Okay, where are we meeting him?" Catherine asked as she followed him.

Steve spun round to face her. "You're staying here." He declared.

"No, I'm not." She stated firmly.

"Catherine." He growled out in frustration. "You're seven months pregnant."

"You know I wouldn't have known that if you hadn't pointed it out for me." She said sarcastically.

"It's too dangerous." He tried to point out.

"Which is why I'm going with you." She stated as she went to move past him to head upstairs for her weapon.

He placed his hand on her arm to stall her. "Catherine, you're not going."

"Yes, I am." She declared as she shook of his hand and headed up the stairs.

He quickly followed her up the stairs and into their bedroom. "We agreed you'd stay in the office while you're pregnant." He said in an attempt to make her see reason.

"You're not supposed to even be working, Steve. You're crazy if you think for one minute I'm about to let you go to a meeting without back up." She pointed out to him.

"Catherine, I'll be fine." He declared as he pulled the lock box out of his bedside drawer to retrieve his weapon.

"Let me spell this out for you Steve. If you attempt to go to that meeting without me, I'll track the GPS in the truck and your phone." She told him angrily.

"I could always disable them." He pointed out as he checked his back up weapon before slipping it into his waistband at the small of his back.

"In which case I'd just have to call in a couple of favours and track you with a Satellite. I'm going." She stated firmly as she pulled on the leather shoulder holster and secured her weapon before pulling on a lightweight jacket to conceal it.

"You stay in the truck." He growled as he stalked out of the bedroom with the knowledge he'd lost the argument.

….

Ford Island.

USS Battleship Missouri

1945 hrs

Catherine parked the Silverado in the deserted parking lot near where the Missouri was berthed and glanced around the area. Steve was already releasing his seat belt ready to open the door. Catherine followed suit and unclicked herself before pushing the door open and climbing out of the truck. He'd barely said a word to her during the half hour drive to Pearl Harbour.

"You're staying in the truck." He growled at her.

"Then so are you." She argued back at him, standing her ground.

"Dammit Catherine, we've already been through this. I need to know you'll be safe." He told her in worried tone. "Please just stay with the truck."

"You know that works both ways. I need to know you'll be safe too." She told him as she locked the truck and pocketed the keys. "Shall we, I'm sure Commander Adams will be waiting for us."

Steve sighed as he admitted defeat and moved towards the spot Lurch had asked him to meet him. The area was deserted at this time of night, the tourists and memorial workers long since gone for the day. Steve spotted a lone shadow up ahead, his back to them as he stared across the lock in the direction of the Arizona.

"Lurch." Steve called out not wanting to startle the man.

"Thanks for coming, Smooth dog." He said as he turned and spotted the other SEAL and the woman with him. "I thought you'd be alone."

"This is my wife Catherine." Steve said. "Hope it won't be a problem."

"No it's fine." Lurch said with a nod in Catherine's direction. "Ma'am."

"You said you had some information about Taylor's murder." Steve pointed out, getting straight to the point on why they were here.

"Yeah we do." Lurch said as a couple of his team mates came out from the shadow of the gift shop.

Steve felt Catherine stiffen beside him, and knew she was instinctually reaching for her weapon. Steve waited, wanting to know what was going to happen first. The two team mates moved towards them, hands out in the open in a none threatening gesture.

"This wasn't the welcome I expected." Steve said as he watched the three men. "Is this what happened to Taylor?"

"We didn't do anything to Taylor." Lurch denied. "Let's just say there's a few things you need to know about the type of man he was." Lurch told them.

"I'm listening." Steve told him, waiting for the other man to explain what he knew.

…..

Williams Residence

2000 hrs.

Flicking through the channels till he found something he wanted to watch Danny settled comfortably with his feet up on the coffee table, the empty pizza box on the coffee table in front of him. He looked up as Gabby walked into the living room carrying two mugs of coffee. She passed him a mug as she sat down and got comfy against his side.

"Thanks." Danny said as he took the mug from her hands and taking a drink.

"Why don't you have an early night, you look exhausted." Gabby told him as she saw him fighting back a yawn.

"That sounds very tempting." Danny agreed as he yawned again. "Are you staying?"

"If that's okay." Gabby said as she looked at him uncertainly.

"Very okay." He said with a smile as he pulled her into his side while he finished his coffee.

…

Iolani Palace

Wednesday

0730 hrs.

Steve pushed open the door, allowing Catherine to enter HQ before him as they made their way down the corridor towards the bullpen. He quickly logged into the server and brought up the information that the team had already gathered on the Taylor case.

Catherine inserted the memory stick into the table and began searching through the camera feed from the Navy Lodge. "There's Taylor with the blonde woman." Catherine indicated the woman on the screen.

Commander Taylor had his arm slung casually around the woman's shoulders as he escorted her down the corridor that led to the elevators. Catherine was able to move between camera's so she could follow their route to the Commanders hotel room. The woman kept her face diverted so the camera never got a clear shot of her face.

"I can't get a clear view of her face for facial recognition." Catherine complained as the footage ended.

"Chin did something a while back with piecing the face together from different angles." Steve said as he remembered a case from a number of years ago.

"That could work." Catherine stated as she began watching the footage again to pick out each side of the woman's face to piece it together. "Okay, I'm running it through facial rec now." She informed Steve as she waited for the search to finish.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" Lou called as he entered the bullpen with Danny following just behind him.

"Yes, Steven. Please explain why your truck is parked outside the Palace and not in your driveway." Danny said in an annoyed tone.

"Where's Chin and Kono?" Steve asked, knowing the team usually arrived at a similar time.

"Just parking." Danny informed him. "You didn't answer the question." He reminded him.

"Hey boss, what you doing here?" Kono asked as she walked into the bullpen with Chin.

"You should be at home." Chin pointed out as he came to a stop beside the table.

"Now you're all here. I had a call from Lurch last night, he claimed he had some information on Taylor." Steve explained just as the smart table pinged to announce the facial recognition search had completed. "I met with him and a couple of other team members last night at the Missouri."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Danny shouted. "OF ALL THE STUPID AND IDIOTIC THINGS."

"Danny!" Steve said in an attempt to quieten the Jersey detective.

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED YOU MORON, AND WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU CALL FOR BACKUP?" Danny continued ignoring Steve's attempts to speak.

"I didn't go alone." Steve insisted as Danny stopped to draw a breath.

"You didn't?" Danny asked as he heard Steve's words. "Who did you call?" He asked looking around at the other members of the team who all shook their heads.

"I went with him Danny." Catherine told him.

Danny whipped his head round to stare at Catherine. "You're pregnant, you shouldn't have gone either." Danny exclaimed in frustration.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself Danny, and I wasn't about to let Steve go alone." She said as she defended her actions.

"You should have called one of us for back up you stupid idiot, not dragged your pregnant wife into a dangerous situation. What if they had attacked you?" Danny complained to Steve as he ignored Catherine's words. It was Steve's fault she'd gone with him in the first place.

"Danny we were fine, we both made sure we were armed." Steve reassured him.

"What did you find out?" Chin asked in an attempt to steer Danny away from his argument with Steve.

"It seems Taylor had been having an affair with the wife of another SEAL." Steve told them.

"The wife told her husband thinking Taylor was about to leave his wife for her." Catherine added as she took up the story. "When Taylor found out he quickly ended things with the woman."

"Jeez what a sleaze." Kono commented.

"My sentiments exactly." Catherine agreed. "Unfortunately Commander Adams and Lieutenant's Ryder and Gorse would not give us the name."

"We'll have to cross check every little detail they gave us with their alibi's. Check back with every one they mentioned." Steve insisted.

"Do you want us to cross, Adams, Ryder and Gorse of our list?" Lou asked.

"No, you check them all. There has to be a reason why they wouldn't give us a name, especially after Lurch phoned me." Steve stated.

"We've got a name on the woman he was with the day before." Catherine stated as she drew their attention to the screen. "Katie Miles, thirty-year-old, no criminal record. I have an address for her in Pearl city." Catherine stated as she rattled of the address and sent it to Kono's cell.

"Danny, you and Kono head out to Pearl City; see what Katie Miles has to tell you." Steve suggested before he turned to Lou and Chin. "Lurch indicated that they would be at the rifle range again this morning, they'll be diving deep water this afternoon so you need to get them before Lunch."

"And what will you be doing Steven?" Danny quizzed.

"Now I've shared what Lurch told me, we are heading home." He said as he indicated Catherine.

Danny looked at Steve as if he'd grown a head. He had assumed he would have to push Steve to go home. "Just like that? No argument?" He asked.

"He has a swimming lesson booked for this morning and an ice cream date at Lunch." Catherine shared with a grin.

"You know if any of the criminals ever get wind of what a big softie you are we'll all be in trouble." Danny pointed out with a grin of his own. "Get out of here, and phone for back up next time." Danny urged his partner.

"We're going. Let me know what you turn up." Steve insisted as he threw his arm across Catherine's shoulders and steered her out of the office.

"You'll be the first person we call once we have the Commander's killer." Chin promised to their retreating backs.

"You know you promised Joanie you would swim with her this morning as well." Steve reminded her.

"Good job she's not scared off whales, then." Catherine told him, watching as a goofy grin appeared on his face.

"Hey don't killer whales eat SEAL's?" Danny called out with chuckle.

Catherine turned and grinned mischievously over her shoulder. "Yeah, but they play with them first."

Danny stood routed to the spot unable to form a reply, as Chin, Lou and Kono openly laughed at him.

"You walked into that one." Kono told him with a chuckle as she watched Catherine and Steve leave the office.

….

Pearl City

Katie Miles apartment.

0900 hrs.

Danny knocked on the door to the apartment and waited patiently for someone to open the door. Kono was stood on the other side of the door glancing over the railing as she watched people move around in the parking lot four floors below. The sound of a bolt being slid back turned their attention to the apartment door as the door opened a crack and a woman peered around the door, safety chain still in place.

"Detective Williams and Officer Kalakaua with the Five-0 task force. Do you mind if we come in, we'd like to ask you a few questions Ms Miles?" Danny said.

"About what?" She asked as she eyed the two police officers at her door.

"Do you know a Commander Taylor?" Danny asked as he brought up a picture of the Naval officer on his phone to show the woman.

"Yeah, I know Simon." She agreed not looking at the phone. "Let me take the chain of." She said as she pushed the door to and took the safety chain of the door.

"When was the last time you heard from the Commander?" Kono asked as the woman opened the door fully to allow them to enter the small apartment.

"A couple of days ago, he took me to watch the fireworks at Waikiki beach." Katie said with a smile as she showed them into the small open plan living area.

"What did you do after you watched the fireworks?" Danny asked her as he took one of the chairs across from the couch where she sat down.

"We came back to my place for a couple of hours. Why do you want to know all this, is he in some kind of trouble?" She asked worriedly.

"Commander Taylor was found dead Tuesday morning." Danny announced watching the shocked look appear on her face as the colour drained from her face.

"Oh my god." She gasped out as the tears began to run down her cheeks. "How?"

"He was beaten and shot." Danny told her softly. "You said he was here for a couple of hours Monday evening, do you know where he went after he left?"

"He said he had to be back on base, that he had an early morning… jump or something. I can't remember exactly what it was." She told them apologetically.

"HALO jump?" Danny asked her as he remembered the Admiral telling Steve that the SEAL team had been doing HALO jumps when they had gone to the base for information.

"Yeah, that's what he called them." She said as she nodded her head in confirmation.

"Did you notice anything unusual Monday evening, did anyone follow you, or maybe the Commander was acting a little strangely?" Danny suggested.

"Everything was fine. Simon was the same as he'd been for the past week since we met. He was charming and funny, I can't tell you anything else." Kate said apologetically.

"Did he mention anything about his wife?" Kono asked wondering if the woman was aware of the marriage.

"Only that they had been separated for several months, Simon told me she found his continual deployments hard." Kate explained.

"Did he talk about his work?" Kono asked.

"No, and I didn't ask. My step-dad was a SEAL; my mom and me knew not to ask him anything about work." Katie shared with them.

"Thank you for your time Ms Miles." Danny said as he pulled a card from his wallet and handed it to her. "If you remember anything else, please get in touch."

"Do you need me to come and identify him or something?" She asked uncertainly.

"No, that won't be necessary." Danny told her sympathetically.

…

Ulupa'u Crater Rifle Range

Lou glanced around the area watching as the uniformed men and women used the Rifle Range for their target practice. He couldn't help but appreciate the sounds and smells of real ammo being used for training purposes. HPD used an electronic system now on their range and it just wasn't the same as having your own weapon fully loaded while you emptied the clip into the targets.

"You're as bad as Steve." Chin pointed out as he saw Lou watching the going's on around him.

"Call me old fashioned, but you can't beat the feel of a proper weapon in your hand while your firing at those targets." Lou defended.

"That looks like our SEAL team over there." Chin said as he pointed to a group of men in green camouflage.

"Let's go see if we can poke holes in their stories?" Lou suggested as they moved in the direction of the SEAL team.

Chin watched as the men squeezed of several rounds into a distant target, while one lone man patrolled behind them watching their every move. "Commander Adams?" Chin called out, not surprised when the man overseeing the training looked up.

"Cease fire, secure weapons." Commander Adams instructed before he approached the two men. "What can I do for you Gentlemen?" He asked politely.

"Detective Kelly and Captain Grover with the Five-0 task force." Chin introduced themselves.

"I told Smooth dog everything I know." He told the two officers.

"I'm sure you did." Lou agreed soothingly. "You know sometimes we remember extra details that didn't seem important at the time."

"Look Captain, we're all used to relieving every minute detail of our mission's. I didn't leave anything out." Lurch told him in an annoyed tone.

"What about the name of the woman who he was having an affair with?" Chin suggested.

"Lucy Dixon." One of the men said quietly.

Chin and Lou turned to look at the young SEAL who had spoken, both of them noticing the name patch on his chest.

"I didn't kill the Commander. I was on base the whole time." He declared firmly.

"He had an affair with your wife Petty Officer Dixon." Lou stated. "I know I'd be pretty mad if it was my wife."

"Yeah he did and I am pretty mad at that, but you know what? I told him he was welcome to the bitch because I wanted nothing more to do with her. I sent her packing before I left Coronado and filed the divorce papers at the same time." He told them.

"Would you be willing to provide a DNA sample to back up your story." Chin asked him.

"Yes Sir." He quickly agreed. "I have nothing to hide, I never touched him."

"We're going to need all your service weapons." Chin told them.

"You heard the man." Lurch said as he un-holstered his weapon and presented it to the detective grip first so he could drop it into the evidence bag the man held open. He watched as the Hawaiian detective filled in the details on the evidence bag, before repeating the process for all the other members of the team.

"Mahalo." Chin thanked as he bagged the last weapon. "We'll get them all back to you as soon as they have been processed."

"Appreciate that." Lurch told him.

"When you boy's shipping out?" Lou asked them.

"Not for another week." Lurch told him.

"You know the Commander was seeing another woman, just before his death." Chin said in a conversational tone. "A lady by the name of Katie Miles."

"Miles?" One of the Lieutenants asked.

"Yeah, you know something about her?"

"My former training officer married a woman by the name of Jennifer Miles, she had a teenage daughter called Katie.

"What's his name?" Chin asked willing to follow up a possible lead.

"Commander Joe White. I don't know where you'd find him though, I heard he'd retired a few years back." Lieutenant Gorse told him.

"You're sure?" Chin asked as he pulled his phone from his pocket to place a call.

"Yes." He confirmed with a nod of his head.

"Steve, do you still have a contact number for Joe?" Chin asked as Steve answered the call.

 _"_ _Yeah, I've still got his cell number. Why?" Steve asked curiously._

"Lieutenant Gorse has just informed us Joe married a woman named Jennifer Miles who had a teenage daughter at the time called Katie." Chin explained.

 _"_ _Dam, I'd forgot about wife number four." Steve said in frustration. "Last time I saw Katie she was wearing braces to straighten her front teeth and wore glasses." Steve explained._

"Do you want to contact him, or should I?" Chin asked not wanting to cause any problems between Steve and Joe. He knew that particular relationship was a little strained right now.

 _"_ _I'll do it." Steve informed him wearily. "I don't know how truthful he'll be if he does know anything."_

"We're just about to head back to the Palace with SEAL team 12's service weapons." Chin explained.

"Okay, I'll contact Joe see what he has to say. I'll phone you as soon as I've seen him." Steve said firmly just before he disconnected the call.

…..

McGarrett's Residence.

Steve flicked through the contact's in his cell till he came across Joe's number. Hitting the call key; he waited for the retired SEAL to answer. As he waited for Joe to pick up, he began thinking about the last time they had spoken. The conversation had been tense, Steve had lost a lot of respect for the man he'd called uncle till he'd turned 16.

Joe had become like a second father to him after his mother's staged death and his father's abandonment of Mary and himself. The lies and what Steve saw as the man's betrayal had drawn a deep wedge between them. He sighed heavily just as the call was answered.

 _"_ _Steve, didn't expect to hear from you for a while." Joe said pleasantly. "How are you doing?"_

"I'm doing okay. There's something I need to talk to you about, can we meet up somewhere?" Steve asked vaguely.

 _"_ _Sure. You want to meet at that coffee place near yours." Joe suggested._

"That would be great, Joe. I appreciate it." Steve said.

 _"_ _I'll see you in twenty." Joe announced just before he disconnected the call._

Steve had just disconnected the call when Catherine came outside still towelling her hair dry from her resent shower.

"What's going on?" Catherine asked as she sat down at the patio table next to him.

"Chin phoned to say Katie Miles is possibly Joe's step daughter. I've arranged to meet him for a coffee, god knows if he'll actually tell me anything though." Steve sighed in frustration.

"You want me to drop you off?" Catherine asked him. She didn't offer to go with him, knowing Joe would not harm Steve.

"No, I'll walk. It's only a couple of blocks." He told her as he pushed himself up from the table and kissed her before heading inside to shower and change.

…

Coffee Shop

1030 hrs.

"Hey Joe, thanks for meeting me." Steve said as Joe slid into the booth.

"So what did you want to talk about, son?" Joe asked as he picked up the mug of coffee the waitress put in front of him.

"Katie Miles." Steve said watching Joe for any kind of a reaction.

"Katie?" Joe asked with a worried tone. "Is she in trouble?"

"Her name came up in relation to the murder of Commander Simon Taylor of SEAL team 12." Steve explained.

"You think Katie did it?" Joe said with a laugh.

"No. Whoever murdered Taylor has to be well trained. Someone had him in a choke hold while a second person used his body as a punching bag. They broke his jaw and several ribs, punctured a lung, and bruised his kidneys before putting a bullet in his head." Steve detailed the Commander's injuries for Joe.

"Why are you asking about Katie if you know she didn't do it? Joe asked him, clearly confused.

"Did you have anything to do with it, Joe?" Steve asked him outright.

"No, I didn't kill him." Joe stated with certainty. "I went to see him on Monday morning to tell him to steer clear of Katie, but I didn't lay a finger on the excuse for a man."

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Why did I warn him off Katie?" Joe questioned earning him a nod of confirmation from Steve he answered. "I got a call from an old buddy of mine, saying he'd seen Katie with Taylor. I remember that womanising bastard from Coronado, I didn't want that for Katie."

"Don't lie to me, Joe." Steve declared as he searched the other man's face.

"I'm not." Joe stated as he put the coffee mug on the table and laid his hands palm down on the table. "Take a look at my hands. I haven't laid a hand on anyone in quite some time."

Steve did as Joe had suggested and looked at the older man's hands. There were no bruises or scrapes that would have indicated he had recently struck anyone. "You fire a weapon recently?"

"Spent a few hours on the Range with Wade Monday morning, and before you think to ask about Monday night. I went out for a few beers with Wade, got back in sometime around 0300 hrs." Joe said as he picked up the mug of coffee and began drinking again. "I'm not the person you want for this Steve."

"What bar did you go to?" Steve asked, not willing to just take Joe's word at face value any more.

"That little tiki place Wade likes near the base. I'm sure Ronda behind the bar will remember me." Joe said with a smile. "You need to trust me, son."

"I don't anymore, Joe; you've lied to me too often over the past few years." Steve said as he fished his wallet out of his jeans and pulled a few bills out, throwing them on the table.

"You know that buddy of mine told me Taylor had been having an affair with a married woman." Joe said as he watched Steve stand up. "Seems she's pregnant."

Steve turned to look at Joe as he slipped back into the booth. "The husbands got an alibi." Steve pointed out.

"Her family aren't too impressed about Taylor turning his back on her and the kid." Joe announced as he finished his coffee and stood up. "Thanks for the coffee." He said as he left the booth and headed for the door.

Steve pulled his cell from his pocket and quickly dialled Chin. "Hey, Chin. You need to go and speak to Dixon again. Ask him about his wife being pregnant, there's a good chance the baby is actually Taylor's. Joe seems to think her family might be involved, I'll get Catherine to do a little digging into her background" He quickly told the Hawaiian Detective as he stood up and handed the bills to the waitress as she passed.

 _"_ _You're on speaker, we've just back to the Palace. Did Joe tell you anything? Chin asked._

"He denied having anything to do with it, and I'm leaning towards believing him. He was out with Wade Gutches most of Monday, and claims the bar staff will remember him." Steve filled them in. "He's claiming he just told Taylor to steer clear of Katie."

 _"_ _Well he didn't listen because they spent most of the day together. Katie Miles said he left early evening because he had to be up early for HALO jumps. She didn't see anyone acting suspicious, and Taylor wasn't acting unusual." Danny explained his findings before asking. "How come you didn't recognise her?"_

"You know last time I saw Katie she fifteen years younger wearing a cheerleader outfit and had braces and glasses. Believe me Danny she looks completely different now than she did back then." Steve told him pointedly as he made his way out of the building. "Let me know when you've spoken to Dixon again."

 _"_ _Will do." Chin agreed just before Steve ended the call._

"Aloha." Steve said as he disconnected the call and slipped his cell phone back in his pocket.

….

Iolani Palace

1500 hrs

The whole of the Five-0 team were assembled around the smart table as Catherine went through Lucy Dixon's background.

"Lucy was born Margaret Lucy Freedman, so I had to do quite a bit of digging as she's used both names since she dropped out of high school when she was seventeen to take care of her late mother. She married Petty Officer Dixon five years ago, and they have no children.

Danny choose that moment to raise his hand in the air and fill them in. "I know why, it's because the Petty Officer can't have children."

"He actually told you that?" Steve asked with curiosity.

"Yes, he was a little cruder than that though." Danny said not wanting to elaborate on the man's exact words as Kono laughed at him from the other side of the table. "He had mumps in his late teens and it's left him sterile." Danny shared, ignoring Kono who was still chuckling to herself.

"What Danny is trying to say is his swimmers aren't swimming." Kono said with a chuckle as she grinned at Danny's embarrassed face.

"So there's no doubt then, it's definitely Taylor's baby?" Steve asked the question.

"Looks like it." Lou agreed.

"Lucy is the youngest of three, she has two older brothers who went into the Marine's. I did a little digging on the brothers." Catherine said as she flicked two military id photos onto the screen in front of them. "Timothy and David Freedman are both currently stationed at MCBH." Catherine informed them.

"I'm sorry where?" Danny asked not understanding what Catherine had just said.

"Marine Core Base Hawaii." Steve translated for the team. "Which means we're going to have to go through NCIS to arrest them."

"Not exactly." Catherine stated as she flicked up an address on the screen. "They both live off base."

Steve grinned at her before turning to Chin, Lou and Kono. "Call HPD for back up, and don't take any chances with them." He ordered them, watching as they began to tac up. He itched to be joining them, not enjoying being on the side-lines as his team went into a dangerous situation. He felt Danny move closer to him as he turned to look at his partner.

"I hate being on the side-lines." Danny confided in him as he watched his friends and Family leave the office.

"Yeah. It's not something I'm familiar with." Steve retorted quietly.

….

McGarrett's Residence

1900 hrs.

Catherine was stirring the sauce for the pasta as she heard Steve enter the Kitchen. Glancing over her shoulder she could see him talking on his cell phone as he moved across the kitchen towards her. He moved to stand behind her, slipping his free hand around her waist to rest his hand on her stomach as he tucked his head into the crook of her neck.

"No that's great." Steve agreed as he once again listened to what the caller had to say.

Turning the light off under both pans she turned in his embrace and slipped her arms around his neck as she smiled up at him.

"Mahalo." He said as he finished the call and hung up.

"Danny?" Catherine asked as he slipped his other hand around her waist.

"Yeah. They picked up the two brothers, both were very quick to confess to Taylor's murder. It seems Lucy Dixon phoned her brothers with the News of the pregnancy, separation from her husband and Taylors rejection over her and the baby. They took it upon themselves to confront him over stepping up to support their sister and her unborn child. Taylor apparently denied he was the father and told them he wouldn't be supporting no little slut and her brat. That's when the two of them lost their temper and beat the shit out of him. There claiming they shot him in self-defence when he pulled a gun on them." He quickly brought her up to date.

"Ouch, not the wisest of things to say to someone holding a gun to your head." Catherine pointed out.

"No. I can honestly understand them wanting to protect their sister though. I've stepped in for Mary a time or two in the past when a relationship has been particularly messy." Steve confided in her.

Catherine smiled at him as she leaned forward to kiss him lightly on the mouth. "Over protective big brother, huh?" She teased.

Steve didn't answer her he just grinned. "Speaking of my sister, you know she said she wouldn't be home till late." He pointed out as he kissed her lips softly.

"You having something in mind, Sailor?" She teased as she felt him slip his hands to her bottom.

"Joan is sleeping soundly." He informed her, having just left the toddler's room as Danny had called to update him. "We could reheat the pasta later." He suggested as he kissed along her jaw teasingly.

"Mmm…are you talking room service?" She asked with a small sigh as he nibbled at her ear.

"Yes I am." He whispered seductively in her ear as he kissed his way down her neck, grinning as he heard her load moan when his hand cupped her breast.

"We need to lock up." She said as he nipped at her bottom lip.

"I've already locked up." He told her as he pulled her with him as he backed out of the kitchen.

"You're sure Joan is asleep?" Catherine asked between kisses as he steered her towards the stairs.

"Yes I'm sure." He told her just before the toddler called out for him. "Damn." He groaned as he dropped his forehead against hers.

"Hold that thought." Catherine told him with a chuckle as she headed up the stairs to check on their Niece.

…..


	6. Chapter 6

**The team finally get a showdown with Michelle Shimona.**

 **I had my notes and plot wrote out for this chapter a while back. Due to recent world events I did consider changing the location of the final show down, but after throwing a few idea's around in my head; I decided on keeping my original plot as nothing else fitted the story correctly.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, I'm so glad that people are enjoying my work.**

 **Hope you enjoy the update.**

 **Wendy x**

Tripler Army Medical centre

Tuesday 1100 hrs

Steve and Catherine strolled down the corridor as they made their way towards the Doctors office for his check-up. It had been 8 weeks since he'd had the operation that had saved his life, but at the same time robbed him of a part of his identity. He knew Catherine would disagree with him, telling him he was the same person he had always been. He felt Catherine slip her hand into his to give it a reassuring squeeze as they reached the reception desk and informed the young women who they were there to see.

Taking a couple of seats in the waiting area, till a nurse called his name. He was directed into another room for blood work to be taken before the nurse directed him down the corridor and into a second room to perform a scan leaving Catherine sat in the waiting room alone.

The receptionist smiled at her as she saw her rubbing her stomach attempting to sooth Keoni into settling down on his kick boxing with her bladder. Having no luck with that she glanced around the waiting room till she found the sign for the ladies' restroom. Pushing herself out of the plastic seat she approached the desk.

"Hi, if my husband comes back out would you mind telling him I'm in the restroom." Catherine asked her. She knew Steve would worry if she wasn't waiting for him when he came out.

"Certainly Ma'am." The receptionist told the lady as she watched her slowly make her way towards the ladies' restroom.

….

Kamekona's Shrimp truck

Waikiki Beach

1230 hrs.

Pulling into a parking space beside Danny's Camaro, Steve put the truck into park pulling on the handbrake. He turned to look at Catherine with a huge smile on his face, as she shook her head at him in amusement.

"You're worse than a child at Christmas." She chastised teasingly.

"You have a point to make Rollins?" He asked with a grin. His Doctor had cleared him to drive, it was a small piece of his independence back. He knew Catherine hadn't minded driving him wherever he needed or wanted to go but he hated the inconvenience and loss of freedom it had caused.

Catherine moved across the cab of the truck so she was leaning into him. "I know how hard this has been on you, especially because of your motion sickness." She leaned across the space separating them and gently kissed him, moaning as he deepened the kiss.

Steve smiled at her as she pulled back from their kiss. "Come on let's go feed Keoni." He said softly as they exited the Silverado and made their way towards the bench that Kamekona always reserved for his friends. He could see their Five-0 Ohana sat at the table with Mary, an energetic Joan sitting on her lap as she tried to squirm out of her mother's arms.

"Hey about time you two got here." Lou shouted as he spotted the couple walking towards them.

"Unca Teve." Joan shouted excitedly as she spotted him, holding out her hands to be picked up.

"You drove?" Danny asked as he noticed Steve palming the keys for his truck.

"Yeah, my Doctor just cleared me for driving. I should be back at work in the next couple of weeks for desk work." Steve informed them with a grin as he plucked his niece out of Mary's arms. "He's also cleared me for P.T."

"Only you would think being cleared for exercise is a good thing." Danny said with a snort, even though he was happy for his friend. "We have had a conversation about your return to work." Danny stated.

"You have?" Steve asked with a degree of curiosity as he attempted to read his Ohana.

"Due to your lack of understanding of the meaning of the words desk work only, we." Danny said as he gestured around the other people seated at the table.

"Have decided that we need these." Chin finished for him.

Steve laughed as Danny, Chin, Kono and Lou all dropped their handcuffs and cable ties on the bench in front of him.

"We plan on making sure you stay chained to the desk, boss man." Kono told him with a grin.

"One shrimp platter for the big Kahuna, and the spicy shrimp for his lovely wife." Kamekona said as he placed the food tray on the table in front of them. "On the house."

"Mahalo." Steve thanked as he began tucking into his meal.

"Thanks Kame." Catherine said as she smiled up at him.

"So what else did the Doctor say?" Danny asked as he tucked into his own lunch.

"Everything looks pretty good and I just need to carry on doing what I'm doing." Steve told them, grabbing Joan's hand as she made a grab for his lunch.

"All his blood work came back okay. Doctor Lancaster is hopeful that they will be able to start reducing the dosage of the immunosuppressant's in the next month or two." Catherine informed the group as she patted Steve's leg comfortingly.

"That's great news." Chin declared as he realised the significance of Catherine's words.

"Definitely great news, babe." Danny agreed. "You know Mary was telling us she's going to resettle back in Hawaii."

"Yeah, they'll be staying at the house with us till Mary finds somewhere to live." Steve explained happily.

Mary had broached the subject with him a few nights ago. She wanted to sell the house that Aunt Deb had left the two of them in her Will so she could move back to Hawaii to be closer to Steve. He had told her he would sign whatever paperwork she needed him too, Deb's old house had never been his home the way it had for Mary.

It wasn't till Mary had begun explaining her plans to resettle in Hawaii that Steve realised how much thought she had already put into the planned move. Mary had come up with the plan for him to sign over his share of Deb's house to her, while she would do the same thing with her half of their old family home. They had already set up an appointment with the lawyer for the following morning before Mary's afternoon flight back to L.A. so she would be able to start packing Joan's and her own things for the move.

"Are you sure you two don't mind me leaving her with you?" Mary asked, once again needing to know her brother and his wife were all right with looking after Joan for a couple of weeks while she packed and arranged for the movers.

"We're very sure, Mare." Steve told her firmly.

"Absolutely." Catherine added her reassurance. "You'll have enough to do without worrying about taking care of Joan."

"I still feel like I'm putting on you." Mary told them.

"We're family, Mare." Steve pointed out.

"Joan will be fine with Steve and me." Catherine reassured.

"Steve." Joan repeated.

"Did she just say…?" Steve broke of as he looked at Joan who was grinning up at him.

"Yes she did, clever girl." Mary praised her daughter.

"Can you say Uncle Steve again?" Steve asked his Niece.

"Unca Steve." She said with a toothy grin as she placed both hands on his cheek. "Go fir ice cream." She suggested as she realised she was being praised for doing something.

"Yes we will after we've eaten lunch." Steve told her as he brushed a kiss across her cheek.

The members of the team were grinning as they looked at Steve sat with a goofy grin on his face at his Niece's words. "We're all still meeting at yours, right?" Danny clarified with Steve.

"Yeah. Just let Catherine and I know when you're about to head over and I'll get the grill fired up ready." Steve suggested to his partner.

"Okay, I'll see you later with Gabby and the kids." Danny told him as he stood up and began collecting together his rubbish to throw in the trash, the other members of the team joining suit.

Kono quickly leaned down and gave Steve a quick hug. "See you later boss man." She said with a smile.

"What she just said." Lou agreed as he slapped Steve on the back.

"I'll see you later with Sarah." Chin intoned as he placed a hand on Steve's shoulder to give it a squeeze before they all headed back towards their vehicles.

….

McGarrett's Residence

1830 hrs.

Catherine was sat with her feet propped up on another chair as she sat at the table with the women while the men all stood around the grill with Steve. Her back had been aching none stop most of the afternoon and she was looking forward to going to bed tonight so Steve could give her another massage. A quick glance towards the beach reassured her all the kids were fine as Grace, Samantha and Will supervised the three youngster's as they played a game of catch with Joan's beach ball.

"How did your Doctor's appointment go?" Gabby asked Catherine as she reached across the table to grab some chips from the dish in the centre.

"Everything went fine. My Doctor did another scan." She said as she picked her cell up and flicked through the images before passing it to Gabby.

"Aww, he's sucking his thumb. That's so cute." Gabby gushed as she passed the cell to Kono seated beside her. The group all commented as the phone was passed around before Mary handed the phone back to her.

"You know Steve was a thumb sucker?" Mary commented with a grin.

"He was?" Catherine asked in surprise.

"Yep, there's some old baby photos of us that Dad and Mom took and Steve is sucking his thumb in a bunch of them." Mary shared with the group. They all chuckled at the image of the tough Navy SEAL Commander and head of the Five-0 task force sucking at his thumb.

"What do you think it is that drawers them to the grill?" Kono asked with a grin as she glanced across at her male colleagues who were having an animated discussion about the right way to grill.

"Goes right back to the cavemen." Gabby explained with a grin. "The Alpha male goes out to hunt followed by standing over the dangerous fire pit while the woman watches the kids."

"Just one thing wrong with that scenario." Catherine pointed out as they all turned to look at her with curiosity. "Steve didn't go to the store, I did." Catherine pointed out with a smirk.

Renee chuckled at that. "That's just your typical man. You know whenever we have family visiting, I do all the shopping and prep all the salad and dishes while Lou stands and grills the meat; beer in hand. Afterwards I clear everything away and do the dishes. Everyone thanks Lou for a great meal and then he has the audacity to ask how I enjoyed my night of from cooking because he stood and grilled."

The women laughed at her explanation of events surrounding Barbecuing. Kono raised the glass in her hands. "To the women behind the Kings of the grill." She declared as they all followed suit clinking their glasses and bottles together in a salute to themselves.

"Are you okay?" Gabby asked Catherine as she saw her suck in a breath and rub at her stomach.

"Yeah. It's just Braxton Hicks contractions." She explained as she shifted around in her chair in an attempt to get more comfortable with her back.

"Contractions?" Kono asked in alarm as she began pushing herself out of her chair.

"Kono it's fine. There trial contractions to prepare my body for the birth." Catherine reassured her friend.

"You know the first time I had one of those with Samantha, I swear I thought Lou was going to pass out." Renee told her with a grin, as the others laughed at the image she portrayed of the giant of a man.

"Steve's been fine with them, I think it's helping the fact he's been to all my appointments. He knows what to expect." Catherine explained as she glanced across at Steve. She smiled at him as she spotted him watching her.

"He's been great with the back rubs too." Mary announced with a smug grin that reminded Catherine so much of Steve. "Hasn't he Catherine."

"Ow god." Catherine said blushing as everyone turned to look at her.

"You said that a lot this morning, I'm just glad a back rub was all you were doing." Mary said.

"Take it, it felt good?" Kono smirked at her.

"Ow god…yes…just there…mmm… Steve…" Mary shared with a grin. "Thankfully the two of them were clothed, because Joan went barging in on them."

Kono and Gabby were openly laughing at the embarrassed look on Catherine's face as Mary teased her sister-in-law. Renee reached over and patted Catherine's arm. "You just ignore those three, take it from me you take all the back rubs you can get while you're pregnant."

"What's tickled you ladies?" Danny asked as the men joined them at the table with the plates of charred meat.

"Mary has just been telling us how Joan barged in on Steve and Cath this morning." Kono shared with them, chuckling as they all turned to look at Steve who was wearing a goofy grin on his face.

"I don't want to know." Danny told her in disgust as he shook his head to dispel the image. "I'm still scarred for life from that phone call.

"You'll be glad to know we wasn't doing that." Steve informed him. "I was giving Catherine a back rub."

"Ah." Danny said as he realised exactly what they had been doing. "Rachel suffered pretty badly with backache when she was pregnant with Grace." He shared with them as he placed a plate of meat on the table.

"Go tell the kids it's time to eat." Renee told her husband who quickly moved down to the beach to do exactly that while the women started to share the meat out on each of the plates Catherine had placed on the table earlier.

…..

McGarrett's Residence

Wednesday 0830 hrs.

"Don't break anything because you're helping me up." Catherine teased as she carefully slid of the chair to kneel at Steve's feet.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Steve replied with a grin as he planted his feet on the floor and bent his knees. Crossing his arms across his chest he began doing the curl ups as Catherine counted for him. He could feel the slight pull of his stomach muscles as they objected to the new exercise routine. His aim for today was twenty curl ups, he'd already done his eighty push ups a little earlier. It wasn't as high as his normal score yet, but he was working on it; he was determined to get his full fitness back, failure was not an option.

"13,14,15,16,17,18." She called out as he touched his elbows to his thighs and lowered himself back to the ground. She saw him pull in a deep breath as he fought the pain in his stomach muscles as he made a move to attempt another curl up. "You've done enough for today." She told him firmly as she released his ankles.

"Just two more." He told her.

"Not today." She told him with a shake of her head as he scowled at her. "Now help me up, I need to pee."

He grinned at her as he rolled over onto his hands and knees and pushed himself up of the ground so he could help her to her feet. "Come on." He said as he held his hands out for her take.

"Thanks." She said as she got to her feet, leaning up on tip toes to kiss his mouth.

Steve watched as she moved back towards the house slipping inside the open Lanai doors. He dropped down into one of the chairs absently rubbing at his stomach in an attempt to soothe the aching and tender muscles. Glancing at his watch he realised he needed to make a move on getting ready if he was going to make the 10.00 hrs appointment he and Mary had with the lawyer.

Pushing himself out of the chair he quickly made his way back inside the house. He could hear Catherine moving around in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for them as he headed upstairs to shower and change for his appointment.

…

Honolulu International Airport

1500 hrs

Steve waited at the back of the hall as Mary approached the Hawaiian airlines desk to check in for her flight back to the mainland. Out of habit he scanned the area looking for potential threats, and watching as tourists and business people checked in for flights off the Island. He saw Mary heading back towards him with her boarding card in her hand.

"I'll call the Realtor in the morning and get Aunt Deb's house on the market." Mary explained as she pulled the strap on her bag back up her shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay dealing with everything on your own?" Steve asked her in concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Steve. You don't need to worry about me big brother." She told him in a patronising tone. "I'm more concerned about you spoiling my daughter." She teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mare." He said with a grin. "You call if you need help with anything. I can, and I will catch the next flight out if you need me." He pointed out to her.

"Okay. Make sure you give Joan a big kiss from me." She told him with tears in her eyes as she stepped into his embrace.

"You don't need to worry about that." Steve said as he wrapped his arms around her in a big hug. "We'll see you in a couple of weeks." He reminded her.

"Aloha." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Aloha." He replied as he released her and watched her head towards the security checkpoint that would take her through to the gate. She turned and waved her final good bye as she placed her bag on the scanner belt and walked through. Steve waved back and turned ready to head back towards the parking lot when the sound of gun fire had him diving for cover.

…..

Iolani Palace

1530 hrs

Danny slammed the phone down grabbing at his car keys as he left his office and barging into Lou's. "Reports of shots fired at the Airport." Danny quickly told him as the other man immediately shut his laptop and grabbed the keys to his SUV.

"Do we know anything else?" The former SWAT captain asked as they made their way out of the offices and took the stairs to the ground floor.

"No." Danny answered just as his cell phone started ringing. Pulling it out of his pocket he checked the caller I.D, frowning as he saw Steve's name. "It's Steve." He said ready to press ignore when Lou spoke.

"Isn't Mary flying home about now?" Lou asked.

"Crap." Danny swore as he hit answer. "Steve, did Mary get away okay?"

 _"_ _Danny listen. The airport has come under fire, there are approximately twenty gunmen. There are several fatalities and a number of injured, they have taken a number of hostages; get HPD and SWAT to hold back when they arrive." Steve quickly informed him just before the line went dead._

"Steve?" Danny called into the phone, receiving nothing but static in return. "Steve?" He called again as he looked at Lou, the worry creeping onto his face.

"What did he say?" Lou asked, clearly worried as he saw the expression on Danny's face.

"He's at the airport. There's fatalities, injured and hostages, he wants HPD and SWAT to hold back when they arrive on the scene." Danny explained to Lou as the lift came to a stop and they exited. "He didn't get to say anything else before the line went dead."

"Whoever's doing this must be jamming the signal." Lou suggested. "If that's the case we're going to need Jerry and Catherine to get us eyes and ears on what's happening. I'll let Jerry know." Lou said as he pulled his cell from his pocket, leaving Danny to call Catherine.

"Great, I'll let Catherine know her husband is in danger once again." He mumbled as flicked through his contacts till he found Catherine's cell number.

"You don't think Catherine's with him do you?" Lou asked worriedly as the idea came to mind.

Danny shook his head. "The plan was that Catherine was going to watch Joan at home so she wouldn't get upset when Mary left without her." Danny explained as he hit the call key and waited for Catherine to answer.

…

Honolulu International airport.

"Shit they've blocked the signal." Steve said as he glanced at his cell to see he had no cell service. He looked around at the eight people surrounding him. "Where's the nearest phones, I need a landline?" He asked the armed security man in front of him.

"There's a block of payphones over the other side of the check in desks. If your cell's not working, then they won't be either." He told the man who had identified himself as Commander McGarrett of the five-0 task force.

"That's not how it works." Steve told them. "They can block the signal's from a cell tower easily, however landlines are cable based unless they've disconnected them at the exchange they'll still work. Everyone empty your pockets and purses." He told them all as began checking through his pockets to get an inventory of what he had at his disposal.

Steve knew he had four military personnel with him, unfortunately none of them were armed because they were travelling home on leave. Out of the eight people surrounding him, he only had the airport security person who was armed. A quick inventory of the contents of everyone's purses and pockets only yielded his own pocket knife, two small cans of hairspray, a book of matches, and a pair of nail scissors. A glance around the surrounding area didn't yield any other weapon's either.

"I need you to cover me while I head towards the phones, don't fire at the perps unless they spot me moving." Steve told Martin as he began placing the object's he could use as weapons in the pockets of his cargo's

Martin nervously nodded his head at the instructions. "Okay."

"We're Army, we're trained for this." One of the two Army soldiers said as he indicated his friend beside him.

"I'll try not to hold that against you." Steve said dryly.

"If you're a Commander, then you're going to be Navy right?" One of them said in a slightly patronising tone.

Steve turned to look at the two soldiers. "Yeah, I'm Navy." Steve confirmed. "I also happen to be a SEAL." He ignored the loud voice in his head that shouted he wasn't a SEAL anymore.

Slipping out from his hiding place near the restrooms he stealthily moved across the room in the direction of the phones as Martin covered him. He spotted his destination ahead of him as he cautiously approached an open area with no cover to hide behind. Scanning the area, he quickly moved towards his goal.

….

Iolani Palace.

Jerry was working at the smart table as Catherine hurried into the bullpen pushing a sleeping Joan in her stroller. She quickly moved towards Steve's office to settle the sleeping toddler on his couch, leaving the door open as she joined Jerry at the smart table.

"What have you managed to find out?" Catherine asked Jerry as she reached his side.

"I've tapped into the camera feed surrounding the area, but I've been unable to get anything from the Airport itself. I think they're jamming the signal." He told her as he flicked through all the footage he had found so far. "I think we're possibly dealing with the Yakuza." He explained as he pointed out several dark coloured vehicles with their Asian occupants.

"Any sightings of Michelle Shimona?" Catherine asked as she watched the feed being relayed on to the overhead screen.

"Not yet, but we know last time she was directing everything from a safe location." Jerry pointed out.

"You keep trying to tap into their signal, I'll see if I can get us some satellite coverage." She told him as she pulled her cell phone from her purse and dialled the base. Can you see if we can get a safe radio channel set up for when the team enter the terminal." She told him.

"Gotcha." He said as he continued to work on the computer.

…..

Honolulu International Airport

Outside

An assortment of police vehicles surrounded the roads leading into the Airport and the surrounding area as a number of Media trucks with their local news anchor's stood around doing live broadcasts. Kaylani Taylor a loyal reporter for NXBC news spotted the members of the Five-0 task force as they pulled up outside the airport building. "Detective Williams?" She called out. "Can you tell us what you know?"

"No comment." Danny said as he pushed past her, calling for Duke Lukela. "Duke can you get some of your people to move the press out of here.

"I'll get on it right away. Captain Hunter and Captain Ryan are waiting for you." He said as he pointed in the direction of the two men in question before beckoning four of his officers over to move the reporters out of the area.

"Mahalo." Danny thanked as they all moved in the direction that Duke had indicated. Ryan greeted the members of five-0 with an easy smile as they approached.

"We've got the whole area cordoned off, I've got people stationed on rooftops here, here and here." He stated as he pointed out the locations on the map he had laid out on the hood of the car.

"We're dealing with approximately twenty shooters. There are already several fatalities and a number of wounded, and they have a large number of hostages." Danny quickly brought them up to date.

"Have you spoken to them?" Captain Hunter the Chief of Police asked, assuming that the Detective must have spoken to one of the perps.

"No. Commander McGarrett is inside the building. He was able to get a quick message to me before they jammed all signals in the area." Danny explained.

"Isn't McGarrett supposed to still be off work?" The SWAT Captain asked with curiosity.

"He is." Lou confirmed. "He was dropping his Sister off for a flight back to the mainland when the shooting started."

"So he's unarmed?" Captain Hunter pointed out at the implication that Commander McGarrett was not currently on duty.

The members of Five-0 chuckled at the Chief's words. "He's not carrying his Sig or back up weapon, but he'll have a knife on him. Steve's pretty lethal with just his hands." Danny told him just as his cell phone started to ring. A look at the caller I.D informing him it was from an unknown number. "Excuse me. Detective Williams." He introduced as he answered.

 _"_ _Danny, I haven't got a lot of time. They've wired the doors into the terminal so tell HPD and SWAT to hold back. I'll have a look and see if I can disarm them, wait for my signal. Get Cath to call in some favours, we need to use all our resources on this." Steve's voice said as Danny placed the call on speaker so the other members of the team could hear._

"Catherine's already got us Satellite feed and Jerry is working at a secure channel for us to access once we enter the building. He's still trying to hack their feed. They believe it's the Yakuza we're dealing with, but no sign of Shimona in the area." Danny quickly brought his partner up to date.

 _"_ _Yeah that would be my guess as well, they are all definitely of Japanese descent. There's approximately twenty of them, they are spread fairly thinly given the size of the terminal. Although they have wired several key points with explosives and have rounded people into several large groups in the restrooms and the food courts. They have been patrolling the area every ten minutes, so I need to go." Steve said as he got ready to hang up._

"Did Mary get off okay?" Danny asked as he crossed his fingers.

 _"_ _No. She's on the other side of security with the rest of the hostages." Steve told him worriedly._

"We're going to get her out of this. Okay, call back when you can." Danny told him. "And for god's sake be careful, I'm not telling your wife you got shot again."

 _"_ _Copy that, but I don't intend getting shot again if I can help it." He said just before he put the receiver down. "Tell Catherine I'm fine and I love her."_

"I'll contact bomb squad." Hunter said as he moved away to make the call.

"Ryan get your people in place ready for Steve's signal." Danny informed them.

"Any idea what the signal will be, or are my guys playing charades." Captain Ryan asked with a hint of humour.

"We're talking McGarrett, so it's bound to be loud and explosive." Lou pointed out as he pulled on his tac vest and began checking over his weapon ready to enter the building.

…

Honolulu International Airport

Inside.

Indicating to Martin to stay back behind the cover of the large tubs of flowers in the corner of the check in area Steve carefully moved around behind the armed Yakuza thug who was patrolling the area in front of him. Steve quickly moved towards him and grabbed the man in a choke hold with his hand across his mouth to prevent him for calling for help. Pressing down on his windpipe Steve waited till the man had passed out before lowering him to the floor and with the help of Martin they dragged him back towards the small group.

"Tie him up and gag him." Steve ordered as he began searching the man for weapons and his radio. Pulling a pistol from the back of the man's pants, Steve checked the weapon before passing it to one of the soldiers. He quickly checked the assault rifle the man had been carrying and made his way towards the nearest exit doors to see if he could disable the explosive devices.

He could sense the two soldiers moving behind him as he approached the locked door. Steve grinned when he spotted the crude way they had rigged the door's. A grenade had been taped to one side of the locked door's with a piece of wire attached to the pin taped to the other side. It was a very crude but effective device; it would also be very easy to disable them all. Steve turned back towards the small group and beckoned the two air force officers to join him.

"I want you all to disarm the door's. All they've done is tape a grenade and the pin to two separate halves of the door." He watched as the two Airforce officers blanched at his words and stepped back. "They're perfectly safe till the pins are removed." He reassured them.

He gestured behind him to the grenade currently tapped to the door. "All you need to do is hold the grenade while you remove the tape from both side of the glass. Do not under any circumstances remove the pins. Do you all understand?" He asked, watching as they all nodded their heads before moving off to follow his orders.

He turned towards Martin. "Once they have the doors clear, I need you to get those doors open and let HPD in. Direct Five-0 to my location." He told him as he moved off.

Martin nodded his head and quickly moved off to do the Commanders bidding.

Moving towards the restrooms, he crouched down low and watched the actions of the lone gunman who was guarding a large number of hostages. He could see them all sat on the tile floor of the crowded restroom, the tears and fear visible on their faces. A young boy looked up spotting him, and Steve quickly gestured for the boy to be quiet but it was too late as the gunman turned around and brought the rifle up to point at him.

Moving quickly, he stepped into action grabbing the barrel of the rifle and jerking the man towards him as he turned and elbowed the perp in the face. Steve felt the crunch of flesh and bone under his elbow as he spun him face first into the tiled wall and pushed his arm up his back. "Ladies I need scarf's." Steve said Ignoring the man's grunt of pain.

A Hawaiian airlines stewardess approached him with her neck scarf. He gratefully took it and quickly tied the man's hands behind his back, before taking a second one and gaging him. Steve grinned as he heard a voice behind him.

"Very hygienic Steven." Danny complained as he entered the ladies' restroom to find his partner grappling with one of the Yakuza thugs.

"Could have been worse." Kono said as she brushed past him to hand Steve a pair of handcuffs. "At least it wasn't the men's room."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Questioned Danny as he pulled a spare ear wig out of his pocket and handed it to Steve.

"It's a known fact that most guys have trouble aiming." Kono quipped as she handed Steve his tac vest and rifle that was usually stored in the back of the Camaro.

"For the record there is nothing wrong with my aim." Steve quipped with a grin at Kono as he pulled the tac vest over his head and fastened the straps.

 _"_ _When you've all finished discussing your aiming abilities." Catherine said dryly through their ear wigs. "HPD are escorting all the freed hostages out of the terminal. They've cleared the check in and baggage claim sections."_

"Copy that. Do we have any visual on the locations within the departure and arrival area's?" Steve asked wanting to know exactly what they were dealing with.

 _"_ _Arrival's is empty; they were able to evacuate when they first heard the gunfire. The gates are unaffected and I.C.E personal were able to bus everyone to a safe location once it became apparent the airport had come under attack. All terrorist activity is centred around the departure area and security. Satellite imagery is picking up large heat signatures in what seems to be the restrooms. Looks like one-armed person outside each of them." Catherine told them. "I'm sending you the imagery now."_

"Copy that. How much resistance are we facing at the security point?" Steve asked as he mentally began to plan how they would insert into the area.

 _"_ _They have four people patrolling the area. Whatever you do you'll have to be covert, they have another four people patrolling near the food court." Catherine informed him._

"How many people are we dealing with?" Chin asked.

 _"_ _Possibly sixteen." Catherine stated. "Four at security, four at the food court, another six guarding the restrooms and two keeping moving between the food courts and the security areas. I'm not sure from the imagery if were dealing with a tango and hostage though." She explained._

"Keep an eye on what those two are up to, if it is a hostage that person is important enough that the Yakuza has staged an attack on the Airport. I want to know why? Check with TSA for passenger manifests, see if we're dealing with someone with connections to the Yakuza." Steve ordered as he moved out of the restroom and headed towards security.

…

Iolani Palace.

"Copy that." Catherine said as she watched the team moving towards the location of the tango's.

 _"_ _How's Joan?" Steve quickly asked her over the com link._

"She's fine, she's currently taking a nap in your office." She informed him as she glanced over her shoulder to check the little girl was doing exactly that. She turned towards Jerry who was working on the table beside her. "Can you check with TSA for the manifests?"

"Sure. Wait, I'm in." He announced as he clicked on a few keys and was finally able to tap into the airport cameras.

"See if you can find the cameras that cover these areas." Catherine suggested as she indicated the areas of the terminal where the tango's were situated.

"I'm working on it." Jerry said as he flicked through the different camera images.

"You're clear to move." She told them over the com link as she watched them move into the security checkpoint area. She saw the camera feed for the area pop up on the screen as Jerry located the camera. Catherine watched as they stopped and checked for signs of life on the bodies they found as they carefully moved through the area. The images from the camera telling her they were Airport security from the colour of their uniforms.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted movement from the terrorists as they began to move back towards the security area during one of their patrols. "Take cover, targets coming your way." She announced and watched as the team complied.

…..

Honolulu International Airport.

The five off them quickly found cover behind the various scanners, conveyors and pillars in the area as they waited for the patrol to pass by them. Steve carefully peered around the corner of the conveyor he was currently crouched behind, watching as the four men walked through the area. They were all dressed in similar dark clothing with assault rifles in their hands and a small side arm strapped to their legs.

Glancing across at Danny, he gestured for his partner to cover him as he slipped from his position and silently climbed over the conveyor and dropped down on the other side. He crouched down again and slowly crept towards the counter at the end. He turned to glance behind him as he spotted Danny copying his actions. A quick glance to his left confirmed his suspicion that Chin and Kono would be doing the same.

Slipping out from behind the counter Steve and Danny quickly and silently approached two of the Yakuza gunmen from behind. They grabbed the pair of them in a choke hold, pressing down on their windpipes till they passed out and could be lowered quietly to the floor. Danny pulled a pair of zip ties from his vest and quickly secured their hands as Lou, Chin and Kono joined them.

 _"_ _Area is clear." Catherine informed them. "Jerry has managed to tap into the Airport cameras, we're just trying to find the right one to I.D the two lone targets."_

"Okay. How are we looking for the food court?" Steve asked her as they moved past the shops towards the food court area.

 _"_ _There's still four of them guarding the area. They have multiple hostages in the area." She told them._

 _"_ _I've got the camera." Jerry announced. "That's not good."_

"What's going on Jerry?" Chin asked as he picked up on the worry in the other man's voice.

 _It wasn't Jerry that answered, it was Catherine who spoke directly to Steve. "Michelle Shimona has Mary, Steve."_

"Does she look alright?" Steve asked in concern for his sister.

 _"_ _She's a little battered and bruised but otherwise she looks okay." Catherine reassured him._

"Cath…" He said, breaking of his words.

 _"_ _I promise; I'll keep an eye on her." She promised him._

"Do we have camera feed for the food court?" Lou asked her.

 _"_ _Yes we do. The four of them are spaced at intervals around the area, their positions are allowing them a 360-degree view of the surrounding area." Catherine told them through their com links._

"Okay, Danny and Chin you're with me. We'll clear the restrooms and come back for the four at the food court. Lou and Kono keep an eye on those four, but don't engage them till we have the restrooms secure." He told them, watching as they all nodded their heads and prepared to follow his orders. "Cath, get a hold of HPD and have them ready to come in for the hostages once were secure." He told her.

 _"_ _Copy that." She confirmed._

….

Iolani Palace.

Catherine was just about to contact Duke when Joan came bursting into the bullpen calling out for Steve. Gathering the little girl into her arms Catherine sat her down on the edge of the smart table as she closed the camera feed showing her mother.

"Unca Steve?" She said as she looked around the room, only seeing Jerry.

"He's not here sweetie." Catherine told her niece as she brushed her hair from her face and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"I ere Unca Steve." Joan declared as she again looked around the room, her eyes settling on the screen in front of Catherine and Jerry. "Unca Steve on tele." She said with a grin.

 _"_ _How about if Auntie Catherine takes you to get a drink and a snack from the machine in the hallway?" Steve suggested not wanting Joan to witness the violence that would soon play out on the screen in front of her._

"Hi, Unca Steve." She called as she heard his voice.

 _"_ _Catherine, there's colouring books and crayons in my desk drawer." Danny announced as he realised Joanie would need a distraction._

"Unca Danno." Joan called as she heard his voice in the room. "I color pic'ure."

"Let's go find the colouring books, and then you can sit at Uncle Steve's desk and draw a pretty picture." Catherine said as she picked Joan up and carried her into Danny's office to get the books and crayons. "Jerry can you contact Duke for me."

"Will do." He said as he picked up her cell phone and placed a call to Duke Lukela.

Catherine returned a few minutes later after settling Joan with the colouring book and crayons. She was quite happily kneeling up on Steve's chair as she coloured in the pictures in the book. Catherine only hoped she wouldn't draw on the top of his desk.

"I've got her settled." She announced as she returned to the bullpen, watching as Steve, Danny, and Chin each entered a restroom and took out the gunman on guard and moved on to their next location. She watched on the screen as HPD quietly escorted the hostages to safety as Steve, Danny and Chin returned to the food court to free the hostages there.

"Five-0 drop your weapons." Steve announced as he took cover behind a concrete pillar. His words were met by a hail of bullets, as the gunmen opened fire on his location. The bullets sending chunks of plaster and concrete into the air at the impact.

Catherine could see and hear the screams of the frightened hostages as Steve took the brunt of the fire power, allowing Kono the opportunity to set up the shots that would end the standoff. Two of the gunmen went down instantly the shot forcing them off their feet and causing them to fall into the hostages.

Checking on the screen for the location of Shimona and Mary, Catherine swore as she saw Shimona dragging Mary through the airport towards the gates. "Shimona's making a run for it with Mary, she's headed towards the gates." She informed them as she quickly glanced over her shoulder to make sure Joan was still engrossed in her colouring.

…

Honolulu International Airport.

Steve's gut clenched as he heard Catherine's words in his ear and knew he couldn't go after her without putting the team in danger. They still had two gunmen firing at them, and until they could put a stop to them he couldn't go after Shimona and his sister. Carefully peering around the edge of the concrete pillar he was behind he fired towards the nearest gunman, smiling when he heard the grunt of pain as the bullet hit flesh.

Another hail of bullets slammed into the concrete near his head and he quickly ducked back behind the pillar. He felt a sting as a trickle of blood ran down his cheek, he swiped at it with back of his hand quickly checking to see how much blood was there. Only finding a smear of blood amongst the dust he brushed it aside.

He heard Lou grunt and swear over the com link. "Son of a Bitch."

"Lou?" He called over the noise.

"Hit the vest." Lou called back unconcerned. "I'm okay.

Steve glanced across at Danny who was peering around the side of the wall he was using for cover as he fired in the direction of the last gunman. Hearing a grunt and the silence of gunfire, Steve peered around the pillar to see the last gunman on the floor in a rapidly growing pool of blood. Cautiously steeping out from behind the pillar he made his way towards the four men and began kicking rifles out of the way and checking for signs of life.

"This one's still alive." Lou announced as he began applying pressure to the wound in the man's chest.

 _"_ _Paramedics are coming in with HPD." Catherine informed him._

"Where's Shimona?" Steve asked in a cold voice.

 _"_ _Diamond head concourse, looks as if she's attempting to find the emergency exit. The tower has just notified me they have a small Lear jet coming in to land, the pilot is not responding to radio contact." Catherine told Steve, as she watched him swiftly move of in the direction she had indicated. "She still has Mary with her."_

"Keep an eye on her." Steve ordered as he took off in a run, heading towards the Diamond Head concourse. He could hear the foot falls of his team behind him as they followed.

He could feel his muscles burning from fatigue as he pushed his body to move faster. He knew his breathing was a little laboured and he could already feel the sweat running down his back as he pushed on through the pain. He ignored his body, his only thought Mary's safety.

Entering the Diamond head concourse, he quickly scanned the area not seeing anyone. "Cath?" He gasped out as he slowed to a stop, pulling air into his lungs in an attempt to get his breathing under control.

 _"_ _She's at gate six, she's just entered the tunnel." Catherine announced._

Steve immediately took off again, heading in the direction Catherine had indicated. He entered the tunnel, his footsteps thundering loudly through the metal tube. He spotted the open door and tore through it and down the spiral staircase, finally spotting his sister being dragged across the tarmac by Michelle Shimona.

Mary was pulling and twisting in Shimona's grip as the other woman dragged her roughly across the tarmac as she headed towards the small Lear jet that was just coming in to land. He saw Mary stumble and trip, pulling Shimona to the ground with her allowing him to gain some ground on them. Shimona pushed herself to her feet dragging Mary to hers as she attempted to reach the plane before he caught up with them.

Mary pushed at Shimona in an attempt too free herself earning herself a whack across the face with the pistol in her hand. She cried out from the pain, stumbling on the ground as she went down on her knees.

Steve could see the bloody patches appearing on her knees as Shimona attempted to drag Mary across the ground. He could see the blood from what was possibly a split lip or broken nose as Mary fought back as hard as she could, allowing Steve and the rest of Five-0 to gain ground.

"Five-0, drop your weapon." Steve shouted when he was near enough to them for her to hear his order.

Shimona realising that she had no way out of the situation grabbed a handful of Mary's hair and pushed a gun to her temple. "Back off, I will shoot her." She told McGarrett.

"It's over, I'm not about to let you leave." Steve declared as he sucked air into his lungs.

"I'll kill her if I have too, surely you don't want your sister to die?" She said with a menacing grin on her face.

"This will only end one way, with you dead." Steve told her as he slowly moved towards her knowing the rest of his team would be covering him.

 _"_ _I have a clear shot." Kono announced over the com link._

"Take it." Steve ordered quietly, waiting for the retort of the rifle as Kono fired.

Steve watched as Shimona's head whipped backwards at the impact of the bullet, her body falling backwards as she pulled Mary down with her. Steve closed the last few feet between them and dropping to his knees pulled Mary away from the body, holding her trembling body tightly while she sobbed into his shoulder. He sensed his team surrounding them as he comforted his sister.

 _"_ _Paramedics are on their way to your location, Steve." Catherine told him quietly._

"Copy that." He responded as he helped Mary to her feet and with her head tucked safely against his shoulder steered her away from the bloody mess that was Michelle Shimona. They walked back towards the terminal building leaving Chin and Kono to deal with the body.

…

McGarrett's residence

2100 hrs.

Steve watched as Catherine came out of Mary's bedroom and headed down stairs. "How is she?" He asked in concern.

"She's finally asleep, she'll be okay." Catherine reassured him as she settled on the couch beside him and tucked herself into his side. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Cath." He reassured her. The run through the airport and across the tarmac had completely drained him, by the time the Paramedics had caught up to them in the terminal Steve had been trembling from the exertion. Danny had seen the paleness of his skin and pushed him down into a chair as Lou had grabbed a bottle of water and ordered him to drink it.

Danny had insisted that he get checked out at the same time as Mary. He'd spent most of his evening waiting for test results to come back before the Doctor at Queens would allow him to go home. The small graze on his face had been cleaned and covered before a nurse had insisted on giving him a tetanus shot in his ass. He was sick of feeling like a pin cushion to the medical personnel on the Island.

"You're sure?" She asked as she placed the back of her hand on his forehead to check he wasn't running a fever.

"Very sure." He reassured her as he grasped her hand and urged her to sit on his knee so he could wrap his arms around her as he slid one hand across her stomach to feel their son moving beneath his palm.

"With Michelle Shimona out of the picture it will be a lot safer for Adam when he gets out in two months' time." Catherine pointed out to him.

"Yeah. I'm just wondering who will step up to be our new pain in the ass." Steve said as he closed his eyes and dropped his head against the back of the couch.

"We will worry about that when it happens." Catherine told him as she turned her head to kiss him on the lips.

….


	7. Chapter 7

**This Chapter is set a couple of weeks after the last one. I've skipped the part where I actually write about sending Mary back home to L.A so she could pack up her belongings and just have her back living with Steve and Catherine in Hawaii as she searches for her new family home.**

 **Steve will be visiting the base to give his official decision to the Navy regarding his Naval career with Catherine and his Ohana supporting him. Doris will be making another appearance and the couple will be getting a very big surprise… Pitter Patter. Any idea's on what the surprise is?**

 **This will be the final Chapter of my moving forward story, I do plan to write another story; and already have lots of ideas and plot lines written down. Unfortunately, I don't know when my next story will be as my husband and I are entering a new phase in our relationship as we become parents to an adorable little boy in the next few weeks. All my current spare time will be taken over with an energetic toddler and me time (my chance to write) will drastically reduce.**

 **Thank you to those who have left review's, they are very much appreciated.**

 **Hope you enjoy the last Chapter.**

 **Lots of Love Wendy x**

McGarrett's Residence.

Wednesday 2100 hrs.

"Mary, It's too dangerous." He growled in frustration.

"We've already discussed it Steve, I'm staying." Mary declared firmly.

"Don't be so stubborn, you could have been killed." He pointed out in an attempt to make her see reason.

"You could have been killed in that plane, but you're not leaving the Island." Mary told the stubborn idiot.

"That's a totally different thing, Mare." He argued back. "We lost dad because of people like Shimona. What if Joan had been with you at the airport?"

"Then you would have saved us both." She pointed out. "You're all the family I have left Steve."

"Mare, I just want you safe." He told her as stared her straight in the eye. "Watching Shimona pointing that gun at you, it was like listening to Hess threatening me with dad all over again. I can't lose you like that." He told her honestly.

"I'm not going to hide away for the rest of my life just because some sicko killed dad. Hawaii is my real home Steve, and I want Joan to grow up being close to her family." Mary told him firmly.

Steve shook his head. "You'll be safer in L.A." He tried to point out to her, trying to make her see things his way. "You won't have people going after you and Joan because you're my sister."

"Cath has been kidnapped twice." Mary pointed out. "I don't see you sending her away."

"That's different." Steve said angrily.

"Why? Because Cath was in the Navy?" Mary said stubbornly. "Here's the news flash big brother, it still happened, she still got hurt."

Steve clenched his jaw as the image of Catherine in the back of the ambulance swam through his head. "I know it did, I still remember every little bruise on her body Mary. You want the truth; it haunts me every day that there is a chance that something could happen to Catherine while we are at work." He sobbed out.

"But you're not pushing her away." Mary pointed out. "I don't want to be alone any more, Steve. I just want to come home." She told him as the tears freely ran down her face.

"Mare?" He said as he pulled her into his embrace, the fight going out of him at her final words.

"Please don't send me away again." She cried, feeling like she was fourteen again.

"Okay, but Mary you have to promise you'll let me run background checks on all the neighbours before you even think of signing." He pleaded.

"God, that is so creepy." Mary informed him as she pulled out of his embrace and rolled her eyes at his over protectiveness.

"It's to keep you both safe." Steve reminded her. "It's not up for negotiation Mare, if you want to stay on Oahu you agree to the background checks."

"Fine." She agreed reluctantly, before making another point. "Just so you know that doesn't roll over to any dates I might have."

"Just so you know, it does and I'll be vetting them anyway." Steve told her as he crossed his arms across his chest defiantly.

"Ow my god, you've turned into dad." She declared as she moved past him. "I'm not fourteen anymore, Steve." She pointed out as she headed upstairs to her room.

"That went well." Catherine said sarcastically as she walked out of the kitchen with two mugs of tea in her hand.

"You think I should make her go back to the mainland?" He asked as he took one of the mugs from her and placed it on the coffee table.

"No I don't. You need to allow Mary to do what she thinks is right for her and Joan. Mary wants to move back to be closer to you, she isn't going to change her mind about that." Catherine held up her hand to stop him interrupting. "Yes the situation with Shimona was traumatic for her, but she's dealing with it in her own way. We just have to be there to support her."

"I could have lost her two weeks ago Cath." He told her quietly as he lowered himself onto the couch.

"But we didn't, just like I didn't lose you ten weeks ago." She pointed out to him as she took a seat beside him and placed her own mug on the table.

They sat beside each other for a while without speaking as Catherine gave Steve time to process her words. "We both have a dangerous job, Steve. I know you worry about me, but that goes both ways." She told him as she turned to look at him.

"I hate the idea that any of the people that I love and care for can be hurt because of the likes of Shimona." He confided in her.

"I know you do." She placed her hand on his check. "We have no way of knowing if Michelle Shimona targeted the Airport when she did because of Mary or if it was simply a coincidence that she chose that day."

He nodded his head at her words, leaning forwards to place a soft kiss on her lips as he put an end to the conversation. Picking up his tea he sank back into the cushions of the worn leather couch pulling her with him as she cuddled into his side with her head on his shoulder.

…

McGarrett Residence

Thursday 0600 hrs.

"BEEP… BEEP… BEEP." Drifted through the room as Steve flung his arm out of bed to silence the alarm before it had a chance to wake Catherine. Finding the annoying item, he hit the off button with a slap. He turned to Catherine who was curled into his side with her head resting on his shoulder and her hand on his chest as she looked up at him through sleepy eyes.

"Good morning, Catherine." He murmured as he leaned towards her, his nose playfully bumping hers before he kissed her.

"Good morning, Steve." She returned as she slipped the hand on his chest around his neck and into his hair as he deepened the kiss.

He pulled back from the kiss, his hand slipping to her cheek as he brushed her hair from her face. "I was just about to go for a run, why don't you try and go back to sleep for a while." He suggested.

"I can think of something else we can both do together." She whispered suggestively as she used the hand in his hair to trace along his shoulders and down his back.

"Really?" He asked with a grin. "Does it include sleeping?"

"No sleeping involved, but you'll definitely get an energetic workout." She told him saucily.

He grinned as he swooped in to kiss her rolling her to her back as skimmed his hand down her body till he reached the edge of the T-shirt she was wearing. He pulled back from the kiss, quickly rolling away from her as he left the bed.

"Steve." She complained as she watched him move around the bottom of the bed and head towards the bedroom door.

"I'm not taking any chances." He said as he threw the look into place, preventing his niece from being able to interrupt them again. He grinned as he grabbed hold of the sheet and pulled it completely of her body before taking hold of her legs and pulling her to the bottom of the bed, her shriek of laughter loud in the quiet of the room.

He didn't get the time to go for a run or even a swim that morning.

….

Williams Residence

Thursday 0730 hrs.

"Grace, get a move on please." Danny called as he waited for his daughter to finish getting ready for school.

"I'm coming." She called back as she came rushing into the kitchen with her bag flung over her shoulder. She dropped the bag on the Island as she pulled the fridge door open and grabbed the quart of milk out of the door before grabbing a glass from the cupboard.

Danny watched as Grace pulled herself onto one of the bar stools so she could tuck into her breakfast just as his cell rang. Picking it up from the counter beside him he quickly checked the caller I.D. "Hey, babe." He greeted as he took the call.

 _"_ _I need a favour." Steve asked him as soon as his partner answered the phone._

"Don't you usually ask Catherine for favours." Danny teased as he picked up his mug and took a sip of his coffee.

 _"_ _Very funny. I need you to run background checks on the occupants of these homes." He told Danny as he rattled of several addresses._

"Why?" Danny asked with curiosity.

 _"_ _Because these could be Mary's new neighbours." He said simply._

"Okay. I'll run them as soon as I get into the office." Danny readily agreed.

 _"_ _Thanks buddy." Steve said_

"Your welcome, babe. You ready for your meeting today? I can come with you if you want some moral support." Danny told him.

 _"_ _No, it's fine Danny. Catherine's going to go with me. Thanks for the offer though." He told him, grateful for his partner's support._

"I'm here for you, you know that; right? Whatever you decide to do, it won't change anything with five-0." Danny pointed out to him.

 _"_ _Mahalo." He said simply just before hanging up._

…..

McGarrett's residence.

0800

Catherine entered the bedroom and came to a stop as she watched Steve stood in front of the full length mirror as he fastened the buttons on his dress whites. She caught his gaze in the mirror, smiling at him reassuringly. She moved to stand in front of him as she brushed off the imaginary bits of lint from his uniform.

"You know the last time you wore your uniform was for our wedding." Catherine reminded him as she slipped her arms around his neck.

"I don't think I can pick you up at the moment." He reminded her with a smile.

"Why Commander, are you calling me fat?" She teased as she leaned up to brush a kiss across his grinning face.

"Nope." He said as he returned her kiss before pulling away from her lips. "As much as I like what your wearing, I think you should get dressed." He pointed out as his hands slid under the hem of one of his SEAL T-shirts and inside her cotton panties as he palmed her behind.

"That was my intention when I came up stairs; I got distracted, Commander." She told him with a grin as she went up on tip toes to kiss him before pulling out of his embrace.

"Who's distracting who now, Lieutenant?" He retorted as Catherine pulled the T-shirt over her head and dropped it onto the bed before opening her closet door and flicking through her clothes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said innocently over her shoulder as she pulled a pale blue chiffon dress out of the closet and laid it on the bed. She raised an eyebrow at him as she turned to look at him.

"So you standing there naked?" He asked.

Catherine ran her hands along her hips and slipped her hands into her panties. "Still wearing panties." She pointed out to him. "Just don't ask what colour." She quipped as she crossed to her dresser and began pulling out underwear. She grinned as she felt him move behind her. He slipped his hands around her front, softly running them across her chest before cupping her breasts.

Steve nuzzled her braid out of his way as he traced the outline of the star tattoo on the back of her neck with his tongue. He grinned as he heard her moan at the same time as she pushed her breasts more fully into his hands.

"We don't have time." She moaned as he began kissing his way down her neck.

"Rain check?" He asked as he dropped a kiss her shoulder.

"Definitely." She told him as he released her allowing her to get dressed.

"I'll wait for you downstairs." He told her as he dropped a kiss on her lips and headed for the bedroom door.

…

Beach house

0900 hrs

"It's a beautiful family home Miss McGarrett." The realtor said as she showed her the upstairs of the house. "I do have several clients that have shown an interest in the property already."

"What do you think, Joan?" Mary asked as her daughter as she jiggled her on her hip. "Should mommy buy this house?"

"I liv ith Unca Steve." Joan declared with a grin.

"We're only stopping with Uncle Steve till we find a house, Joan." Mary reminded her.

"You're boyfriend?" The realtor asked as she studied the fading bruises on the young woman's face. She had noticed the remnants of the black eye and split lip as soon as Mary McGarrett had turned up at the beach front property she was showing.

"My brother." Mary explained easily. "I'm not in a relationship at the moment." She felt the need to add as the other woman scrutinised the bruising left over from her ordeal with Michelle Shimona.

"Unca Steve, luk ike Pwince." Mary tried to tell the lady.

Mary chuckled at her daughter's words. "I don't think Uncle Steve will want that getting around, Joanie. She's telling you her Uncle looked like a Prince this morning in his uniform." Mary explained to her.

"Your brother is stationed on the Island?" She asked with curiosity.

"My brother lives on the Island, he's in the reserves." Mary told her before steering the conversation back to the house. "Who has access to the beach outside the property?"

"It's a private beach that's shared with the two houses either side." She told her as she pushed open the upper balcony doors that lead of the Master bedroom. "As you can see the beach is fenced on either side of the two adjacent properties to prevent trespassers. The current owners have indicated that they will be leaving all the outdoor furniture when they sell, there moving into an apartment."

"What about the swing set and trampoline?" Mary asked as she realised the owner wouldn't have space for the outdoor toys in an apartment.

"They haven't mentioned them, but I can call and ask Mrs Jordan her plans for them." She told Mary as she pulled her cell phone from her purse and quickly placed a call to the owner. She moved away from Mary to give herself a little privacy as she took the call.

Mary pulled her own cell out of her bag and placed a quick call to her brother. She didn't wait long before he answered the call.

 _"_ _Hey Mare, how did it go at the property?" He asked as he answered._

"I'm still here. I'm going to put an offer in on this one." She quickly informed him.

 _"_ _I've got Danny running checks on the neighbours, so hold off on signing anything until he gives me the all clear." Steve told her._

"You're creepy you know that, big brother." Mary pointed out to him.

 _"_ _Making sure you and Joan are safe Mare." He snarked back at her._

"The current owners are moving into an apartment and they're leaving all the outside furniture, I've got the realtor checking to see if they plan on leaving the outdoor toys." She said, choosing to ignore him.

 _"_ _You want me to have a look over the place, first?" He asked._

"No. I've made up my mind, I like this one. I'm not going to give you the chance to try and talk me out of it." Mary told him in a firm tone.

 _"_ _Just hold of for a few hours Mare, please?" He pleaded, needing to know the checks had come back okay for all her neighbours before she committed herself to the sale._

"I've got to go; the realtor is coming back. I'll see you later." She said as she disconnected the call.

….

Pearl Harbour.

Admiral Tom McCoy's office.

0930 hrs.

Steve pulled the truck into a parking space outside the Administration building and turned off the engine. He sat for a few minutes just looking through the windshield as he watched people in uniform moving in and out of the building. He felt Catherine's hand on his leg as she gave him a reassuring squeeze.

He turned to look at her, giving her a small smile. "You know; I don't know what I'd have done without you and the rest of the team these past couple of months." He told her honestly.

"There is nowhere I'd rather have been than by your side through all of this. I know this is a big change for you, but WE will get through it." Catherine told him with sincerity.

"Yeah." He agreed as he opened the truck door and climbing out, quickly moving around the other side of the truck to help Catherine out of the truck. He saw her wince and rub at her back as she stepped down from the running board. "You okay?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah. He's just a little active this morning, I think he's turning." She explained as he locked the truck and they made their way across the parking lot towards the building.

Steve pulled the door open for Catherine, allowing her to enter the air-conditioned building before him as they made their way down the corridor towards Admiral Joe McCoy's office. Reaching the outer office; he instructed the Female Ensign he had an appointment to see the Admiral. "The Admiral is expecting me."

"Yes, Sir. I'll let him know you've arrived, Commander." She snapped as she picked up the phone and notified the Admiral.

Catherine was just lowering herself into one of the seat's in the Admiral's outer office when his office door opened. "Catherine, how are you?" The Admiral asked her warmly.

"I'm fine thank you, Sir." Catherine replied with a smile.

"Excellent. I trust both your parents are okay? I keep meaning to give your dad a call, just never seem to get the time to do it with the time difference." He said.

"They're both fine, they have plans to fly out to see us in a few weeks once the baby arrives." Catherine confided in him.

"I'll have to get your dad out for a beer, give us chance to have a catch up." The Admiral decided.

"I'm sure he'd like that, Sir." Catherine told him honestly.

"Next time you speak to him, tell him I said Hello." The Admiral told her.

"I certainly will, Sir." Catherine agreed.

"Excellent. Steve, shall we?" He said as he gestured towards the open door to his office.

Catherine watched as Steve straightened his back and sucked in a breath as he mentally steeled himself for this meeting. "Yes, Sir." He snapped out as he moved towards the office and stepped inside.

….

Iolani Palace

1000 hrs.

"Okay, why are we running these addresses through our data base?" Kono asked as she helped Danny check the addresses on his list.

"Because Steve asked." Danny told her, as if that was all the explanation that was needed.

"Why does he want us to check them?" Kono insisted.

"Because they might be Mary's new neighbours." Danny said as he keyed in one of the addresses and came up with the home owner's name.

"Well ain't that typically McGarrett." Lou said with a hint of humour as he moved to join Danny and Kono at the smart table.

"After the situation at the airport he's been a little over protective." Danny pointed out.

"A little?" Kono questioned as she stared at Danny with an amused grin.

"Why are you so surprised?" Lou asked her. "We all know what he's like." He pointed out.

Danny grinned at Lou, who was always so intuitive when it came to reading Steve. "See, Lou's not questioning the search." He told Kono.

"Well he can rest easy." Kono said as she finished the last of the names and addresses on the list. "All the neighbours came back clean, except for the scandal with Mrs Dillingham who had a speeding ticket issued just last week." Kono told them with a chuckle.

"I'll let Mary know the search came back clear." Danny pulled his cell from his pocket and flicked through the contact list till he found Mary's.

….

Pearl Harbour

1200 hrs.

Admiral Tom McCoy's office.

Catherine twisted in her seat as she attempted to find a comfortable position. Keoni was extremely active and judging by the kicking and pushing sensations she could feel along her ribs she suspected he was actually upside down. A Braxton Hicks contraction hit, causing her to suck in her breath as she placed her hand over her abdomen in an attempt to soothe it. She frowned as she felt the muscles tightening in her abdomen before they relaxed and the pain eased.

She looked up as she heard the door open to Admiral McCoy's office. Catherine sent Steve a smile as he stepped out of the office and turned to shake hands with the Admiral. Steve's body language was no longer as tense as he somehow seemed more at ease after the meeting. Catherine waited till they finished with their pleasantries and the Admiral had returned to his office before she pushed herself out of her seat.

"How did it go?" Catherine asked him softly as they made their way down the corridor towards the doors of the Administration building.

"Okay." He said with a small smile. "I still have another three months before It's official, but I'm back with Naval Intelligence. The Admiral will process my paperwork once my Doctor has signed me off for active duty."

"You up for a small detour?" Catherine asked when they reached the truck and he unlocked it before helping her inside.

"Sure, you have somewhere in mind?" He asked as he climbed in behind the wheel and started the engine.

"Yes. You drive, I'll tell you when to turn." She said with a grin as he put the truck into drive and moved out of the parking lot.

Steve manoeuvred the truck along the roads of the base, turning when Catherine indicated. He grinned as he realised exactly where Catherine was directing him. He pulled into the small parking lot and climbed out before moving around to help Catherine. Catherine slipped her arm through his as they slowly made their way towards the slip that housed the USS Missouri.

They strolled to the edge of the pier past the hulk of the ship as they both looked out over the water towards the Arizona. She let go of Steve's arm as he saluted the brave men who had lost their lives in defence of their home.

"You know you once told me, how you saw the Pearl Harbour veterans as being the epitome of a hero in your eyes. How they selflessly fought to defend their country." She whispered to him softly. "I know you won't agree with me, but that's exactly how I see you Steve. You selfishly fight every day to ensure that our home stays safe."

"Cath, no…" He said, just before she cut him off again.

"You went undercover with Danny because of the threat to this Island, you knew there was a chance that your cover could be blown if they recognised you. But it was the only way we could bring down Dai Wan and his rainbow meth." She pointed out to him as he shook his head at her in denial.

"You don't need to be an active duty SEAL to carry on doing that, you just need to be the person, the hero you are inside." She told him as she placed her hand over his heart. "I will always be proud of you because of who you are, not because of what you are." She told him softly, watching as the last of the tension left his body.

She didn't say anything else, just allowed him the time to process her words and reflect on his life as he continued to stare out over the water. She rubbed at her back trying to ease the ache that had been there most of the morning, just as another Braxton Hicks contraction hit. Steve turned to look at her in concern as he heard her suck in a breath and let it out slowly as the pain subsided.

"Cath?" He asked in concern, when she gripped at his arm tightly.

"I don't think that was a Braxton Hicks." She told him in alarm as she realised how frequently she'd had them that morning.

"You mean now?" He asked as the implication of her words came to him.

"Yes Steve, I mean now." She told him sarcastically.

"You're not due for another five weeks." He pointed out as he slipped his arm around her waist to escort her back to the truck.

"Tell that to your son." She snapped as she gasped when another one hit and her fingers bit into his arm at the pain.

"Okay…. okay…let's get you to the hospital." He reasoned with her in a soothing tone as he glanced at his watch to check the time

"Steve!" She called as she stopped moving and looked at him. "My waters have just broke." She told him as she felt another contraction hit.

"Contraction?" He asked as he saw her face scrunch in pain.

She nodded her head as she breathed out through the pain. "Yeah." She was finally able to tell him.

"That was only two minutes since the last." He told her nervously after checking his watch. "I don't think we're going to make the hospital." He said as he pulled his cell from his pocket and placed a call for an ambulance.

"Sir, everything alright?" Called a familiar older voice Steve recognised.

"Boson." Steve said as he looked across at the old vet and pulled out his truck keys. "Blue Silverado in the parking, I need you to get the first aid kit and my go bag out of the back."

"Is she alright?" He asked as he took the keys to the Commanders truck.

"Having a baby…." Cath gasped as another pain hit, and she breathed through it.

"I'll call the paramedics." The Boson said as his eyes went wide at the ladies' words.

"Already done, I just need you to get the first aid kit and my go bag." Steve urged him as he held Catherine upright as best as he could with all her weight resting on him. Once he felt her ease up her grip on his arm he steered her towards the shaded area under the corrugated steel overhang of the Pearl Canteen. He helped her to sit on one of the benches as he encouraged her to control her breathing.

…

Iolani Palace.

1200 hrs.

"What's all this?" Danny asked as Chin walked in carrying a large stack of files.

"This is the applications for the new crèche." Chin informed him as he dropped the stack of files on the Danny's desk. "Human resources just sent them up for us to do the background checks as per the agreement from the Governor."

"Just how many are there?" Danny questioned as he grabbed a quarter of the files of the top of the pile and dropped them into his in tray.

"Apparently they had 109 applications sent in, but they were able to narrow it down to the 82 applicants you see before you." Chin told him as he picked up the remaining files with the intention of heading towards Lou's office to deposit a stack of them with the former SWAT captain to check through.

"You heard anything from Steve today?" Danny called to Chin just before he left the office.

Chin turned back to address Danny's question. "No, I haven't spoken to him since we went spear fishing on Saturday morning. Why?"

"No reason, it's just he had a meeting at Pearl this morning." Danny said, brushing his concern aside.

"He never told me." Chin said as he moved back into Danny's office and sat down in a chair. "Is this to discuss his Navy career following the transplant?"

"Yeah. Apparently he can't stay in the SEAL's because of the transplant." Danny confessed quietly. "I can't help but think he resents me for that."

"Has he said that?" Chin enquired as he looked at Danny thoughtfully.

"No." Danny said simply. "I asked him."

"And he denied it? Changed the subject?" Chin suggested.

"He told me he didn't, that I had given him a chance to be a father." Danny shared with his friend.

"Then I would believe his words. Steve McGarrett is not one to say something he doesn't mean." Chin pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Chin." He told the Hawaiian man.

"You are very welcome." Chin said as he stood and left the office.

….

Pearl Harbour

USS MISSIOURRI

1210 hrs

"I want to push." Catherine suddenly announced as she gripped hard at Steve's hand.

"No you don't." Steve told her as he swallowed and checked his watch again for the hundredth time. Where the hell were the paramedics. He'd helped Catherine lower herself to the floor when she'd complained about being uncomfortable sat on the bench. She was currently lay on several towels that the Boson had collected from the gift shop.

"I NEED TO PUSH." Catherine growled out to him.

"Let me check." He agreed in an attempt to keep her calm. Lifting her skirt as modestly as he could to check on her progress, he swore as he realised exactly how far into her labour she was. "I think I can see the top of his head." He told her as he quickly began unbuttoning his jacket to remove it.

He began rolling up his sleeves as he grabbed for the first aid kit and began pulling items out of it. Laying a large sterile pad on the floor beside him he began using the hand sanitizer to clean his hands before wiping sanitiser over the blade of his pen knife and the cable tie he'd pulled from his go bag.

Steve was silently sending up a prayer that the Paramedics would arrive before he had to deliver his son. He also knew that every minute they waited the chances of his prayer being answered was unlikely. He smiled at Catherine reassuringly, even if inside he was a nervous screaming wreck.

"Steve." She called softly with a smile on her flushed face. "Persevere and thrive on adversity."

"Right." He agreed as he watched her face as another contraction hit. "You ready to start pushing, mommy."

"Yesss…." She shouted out as she clenched her teeth and began to push through the contraction.

"That's it, you're doing great." He encouraged her as urged her to continue breathing slowly in and out to slow her breathing. "And again… that's it… his head's nearly here." He told her as he watched his son's head slowly begin to appear.

He could hear the sirens from the Paramedics as they entered the Ford Island bridge, the sound floating over the water towards them. He looked up searching for the Boson who was keeping well-meaning people out of the way. "Boson make sure the EMT's know where we are when they arrive." He ordered the older man.

"Yes, Sir." He snapped ready to follow the Commander's orders.

Steve grabbed the towel from his go bag and draped it over his shoulder before following his actions with the soft cotton t-shirt that was also in there. "Okay, Cath. You're doing great, were nearly there." He told her.

"We?" She exclaimed angrily. "I don't see you birthing an elephant." She pointed out as she once more took a break between contractions.

"I'm sorry." He apologised quickly. "You're nearly there, just one more push." He encouraged her just as an another contraction hit.

"You're never touching me again after this." She complained as she felt another contraction build.

"Copy that." He agreed as he got ready to catch their son as she pushed one last time. "That's it… you're doing great… "He urged.

"Steve?" She asked as she pushed herself up on her elbows to see her husband gently placing their son against his shoulder, as he gently cleared his mouth allowing him to cry for the first time. Catherine smiled at the look of wonder and love on his face as he gazed down at the baby.

"God Cath, he's perfect." Steve whispered in awe as he gazed down at his son for the first time.

"Let me see." She urged as she held her hands out to take hold of the squirming bundle wrapped in one of Steve's white cotton t-shirts.

"Time for you to go to Mommy." Steve said softly as he gently brushed a kiss on top of his son's messy head as he carefully transferred him to his mother's arms while he dealt with the task of cutting the cord.

…

Iolani Palace.

1330 hrs.

Danny heard his phone ping as a text message came through. Checking the caller I.D to see if it was important he sighed in relief when Steve's name popped up. He quickly opened the message only to discover a picture as well. He whooped for joy when he read the message alarming his colleagues who were working in their own offices.

With his grin firmly in place he headed out of his office and headed towards the smart table, knowing the rest of the team would follow him to see what had caused his outburst. He quickly flicked the picture onto the overhead screen just as Chin, Kono and Lou joined him.

"Okay what's with the jolly attitude?" Lou asked as he reached the smart table.

"I've just got a text from our fearless leader." Danny informed them all with a grin.

"You don't normally react that way to the boss texting you." Kono pointed out.

"Not unless Steve's offered to pay for dinner." Lou commented with a chuckle.

"Yes well the message reads…."

 _"_ _Aloha, Uncles and Aunties. I couldn't wait to meet my mommy and daddy, so I thought I'd surprise them. Lots of love Keoni Daniel McGarrett. pp.'s Mom was awesome."_

"Is that?" Kono said as she caught sight of the picture on the screen. "Aww he's so cute." Kono gushed.

"I'm just about to call Steve." Danny said as he placed a call to his partner.

 _"_ _Hey Danno." Steve greeted excitedly._

"Congratulation's babe." Danny said as his partner answered. "Looks just like you."

"Congratulation's boss, he's adorable." Kono told him over the open line.

"Definitely what they both said, congratulation's." Lou added with a smile.

"Your dad would have been incredibly proud and honoured by the name you've both chosen." Chin told Steve as he took note of the Hawaiian name they had chosen for their son.

" _Thanks, guy's." Steve told them all sincerely._

"Wait a minute, what about the name?" Danny asked as he heard Chin's words.

"Keoni, is Hawaiian for John." Chin explained simply for Danny and Lou's benefit.

"Wow. So he's named after your dad and me?" Danny said in awe as he realised the importance of the name they had chosen.

 _"_ _Yeah. We both felt you deserved to have our first born named after you, seeing as I have your liver." Steve told him with a hint of humour in his voice. "It would have been Danielle if he was a girl."_

"Very funny babe." Danny retorted to the teasing. "How is Catherine, everything okay?"

 _"_ _She's great. The nurse is helping her to freshen up." He confided, just as they heard a snuffling sound and a small cry before Steve spoke again this time more softly. "It's okay, Mommy will be back real soon with dinner. You want to say hello to your Auntie and Uncles?"_

The team all grinned at one another as they heard the softly spoken words coming out of their boss's mouth.

 _"_ _They're going to keep them both in for a couple of days to make sure everything is okay because he was early, but they're both doing okay." Steve confided._

"So how was the surprise? I thought you were going to be at Pearl most of the morning?" Danny asked him with a grin.

 _"_ _Frightening. We were at Pearl when Cath went into labour." Steve shared with them. "Mommy's back, see I told you she'd be back real soon." He said softly to the baby. They heard Catherine's voice soothing the little boy before Steve's voice came back on the line._

 _"_ _Catherine suggested we went for a drive after my meeting, so we ended up at the Arizona. That's when he thought he'd make an appearance." Steve explained to them wryly._

"With two Sailors for parents what did you expect?" Lou asked with a grin and a shake of his head.

 _"_ _I didn't expect to deliver him myself." Steve said with a snort_.

"You what?" Danny snapped in surprise.

 _"_ _He arrived before the Paramedics could get to the base, Catherine had him right beside the Missouri." Steve told them, and the team knew he was more than likely wearing his goofy grin._

"You know I said the best feeling in the world was holding your child for the first time, I didn't mean you had to deliver him as well." Danny complained. "You know what you are?"

"One very proud Dad." Lou pointed out.

 _"_ _I was going to say a very cool one, but I'll definitely go with the proud." Steve said with a chuckle._

"You're an over achiever." Danny grumbled good naturedly.

 _"_ _I'm not taking the blame for this one, this is all Catherine's fault." Steve said as he redirected the blame to his wife._

 _"_ _Hey, it's not my fault your son's as impatient as you are." They heard Catherine chastise in the background._

 _"_ _You were in labour all morning and never said anything." Steve pointed out to her._

 _"_ _Still not my fault, Sailor." She retorted._

"Is Cath up for visitors?" Kono asked eagerly. "I want cuddles with my new nephew."

"Yes she is." Steve agreed. "We're at Tripler." He informed them.

Danny glanced around at the members of five-0 before speaking. "We'll all be by to see you later tonight." He insisted, knowing Chin, Lou and Kono would all be visiting the new member of their Ohana.

…..

Doris McGarrett's apartment

Doris was sat reading the newspaper with the T.V playing softly in the background as she sipped at the cup of tea that sat on the small coffee table beside her. She glanced up as the local News came on, quickly turning up the volume to hear what the reporter was saying.

 _"_ _Surprised tourists and staff at the USS Missouri memorial were greeted with the unexpected arrival of a baby boy this afternoon when the wife on our very own five-0 task force leader; Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett gave birth to their son. Witnesses at the memorial have told how the Commander was forced to deliver the baby before Paramedics arrived on scene."_

 _"_ _A hospital spokes-person has confirmed that both mother and child are doing well, and will be discharged in the next couple of days. An inside source has informed NXBC News that the McGarrett's have named their 6lb 6oz baby, Keoni Daniel McGarrett after the Commander's late father and of course Detective Danny Williams."_

 _"_ _As I'm sure all our viewers will remember it's just ten weeks ago that Detective Williams saved the life of Commander McGarrett when he donated a portion of his liver after the fatal shooting that brought down the small plane on Waikiki beach._

 _"_ _From myself Kaylani Taylor, and all our staff at NXBC News we wish the McGarrett's a heartfelt congratulation on the birth of their son. "_ _hoohiwahiwa maluna o ka hanau ana o kau keiki." "_

Doris quickly turned the T.V of and grabbed the cell phone from the table beside her as she quickly made a few calls to see which hospital Catherine had been admitted to.

…..

Tripler Army Medical Centre.

1600 hrs.

"Pwetty baby." Joanie declared as she sat on the bed beside her Auntie Catherine who was holding her new cousin. "We play?" She asked the little boy.

"He's too little to play yet." Catherine told her niece with a smile.

"He not want to play mommy." She told her mother as she wriggled to get down of the bed.

Steve picked her up with a chuckle and brushed a kiss across her cheek before placing her on the ground, so she could play with the dolls that Mary had brought with her.

"Little babies can't play. Once he's grown up a bit you'll be able to play with him." Mary reassured Joan before she turned to look at Catherine. "Can I?" She asked.

"Absolutely." Catherine agreed as she transferred her sleeping son to her sister-in-law. "There you go Auntie Mary."

"You know I'm available for babysitting, right?" Mary pointed out to the new parents with a grin that rivalled her brothers.

"You'll be top of the list, Mary." Steve told her with a grin. "I'm not going to turn down a free babysitter."

"Cheap scape." Catherine teased him with a grin. "How did it go with the Realtor?" She asked Mary.

"The house is so cool, the owner is leaving all the outdoor furniture and toys. It has its own little stretch of beach that's just for us and the two houses either side, it's completely fenced in so I don't have to worry about Joan getting to the ocean without me being there." Mary gushed excitedly as she talked about the small beach house she'd put in an offer for that morning.

"What about the house itself, was it as nice as the images online?" Catherine asked her, caught up in Mary's enthusiasm for the little house.

"It was gorgeous. I'm not going to need to do too much before we move in, Joan's room is painted pale pink and white; I'm just going to get a wall mural with Disney Princesses on it like we had in Aunt Deb's old house." Mary told her, barely coming up for air. "I'm going to get the en-suite re-tiled at some point, there yellow at the moment so I'm going to change them too white."

"I'll help you with the work, Mare." Steve insisted.

"Thanks Steve." Mary said with a beaming smile at her brother.

….

Tripler Army Medical Centre

1930 hrs.

"Are you ready to head home?" Chin asked Kono as he began gathering Sarah's things to pack into her small backpack.

"Yeah, although I don't want to hand this little guy back." Kono said with a grin as she held Keoni in her arms.

"Hand him over, it's Uncle Danno's turn." Danny said as he held his hands out so Kono could transfer the sleeping baby to his arms. "About time I got to hold my little name sake." Danny grumbled good naturedly as Chin and Kono said their goodbyes to the new parents.

….

Tripler Army Medical Centre

2000 hrs

Doris glanced around as she looked for the elevator that would take her to the floor that Catherine had been admitted to earlier that day. The Army hospital was huge and confusing as she attempted to navigate the maze of corridors as she searched for the elevator that a helpful orderly had directed her to when she had the incite to ask for directions. Spotting the elevator just up ahead, she quickened her steps as she saw an another older couple waiting for the car to arrive.

The car arrived just before she reached it, the man holding the door for her so she could enter before the doors could close. The woman was holding a foil balloon and a large stuffed bear while her husband was left holding a pretty arrangement of flowers and a large gift bag.

"Thank you." Doris said gratefully, not needing to press the button as the couple were visiting the same floor.

"Our daughter has just had a baby." The lady told her with an ecstatic smile on her face. "Are you visiting your grandchild?"

"Yes. My son's wife has just given birth to my grandson." Doris told the couple proudly as she nervously gripped the gift bag tighter in her sweaty palms.

"Aww, we have a granddaughter." The woman shared. "She's our first."

"He's my second, my daughter has a little girl." Doris shared simply, but didn't add any more details than that.

…..

Tripler Army Medical Centre

2100 hrs.

"Visiting hours are over." The nurse told the group of people surrounding the bed of her patient. "Mrs McGarrett needs her rest." She pointed out, watching as her patient and husband grinned at each other.

"Don't mind those two, they always get that way when someone calls the Ramboette by her married name." The blonde haired Jersey man told her as he dropped a kiss onto the top of the baby's head and placed him back into the bassinet. "Right you two say goodbye to your Aunt and Uncle."

The other members of the team and Mary had already left a short time ago leaving Danny the final chance to hold his little name sake.

"Night Uncle Steve." Grace said as she gave him a hug before moving towards Catherine who was sat propped up in bed.

"Night Gracie." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Night Auntie Cath." She said as she gently hugged her.

"Good night sweetie." Catherine told her. "Thank your mom for the present, it was very thoughtful of her."

"Night Auntie Cath." Charlie said as Steve boosted him onto the edge of the bed so he could give her a hug.

"Good night Charlie." She kissed his cheek just before he riddled of the edge of the bed and headed towards the door to hold Grace's hand while they waited for their Dad and Gabby to finish saying their goodbye's.

"He's absolutely adorable Cath." Gabby told her as she wrapped her friend in a hug. "I'll try to pop in tomorrow before I head to the airport."

"I'll be here." Catherine told her with a grin.

…

Tripler Army Medical Centre

Doris watched as Danny left her daughter-in-law's room with his girlfriend and two children before she slowly and stealthily approached the door to the room. She carefully peered through the glass panel in the door, watching as her son sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over to kiss his wife. She watched and waited a few moments before she saw him pull back and push to his feet. She slipped a little more into the shadows, still watching as Steve leaned over the bassinet and kissed the baby. Doris melted back into the shadows near the stairwell as she waited for Steve to leave Catherine's room.

She watched as he left the room and softly closed the door behind him before heading towards the elevator and calling for the car. He entered the elevator, hitting the button for the ground floor as the doors slid closed.

Doris approached the door again and slowly pushed it open.

"You forget something?" Catherine said as she picked a fussing Keoni up out of his bassinet before she turned towards the door. The smile on her face slipped as she caught sight of her visitor.

"Catherine, I promise I won't stay long." Doris said as she moved into the room and approached Catherine and her grandson.

"You shouldn't be here, Doris." Catherine pointed out as she sat on the edge of the bed and scooted backwards till she was resting against the headboard. Loosening her night shirt, she allowed Keoni to latch on before turning her attention back to the other woman.

"I only want to see my grandson, I brought him a gift." Doris said as she moved closer to the bed and placed the gift bag on the locker. "He's the image of Steven." Doris commented with a small smile.

"I won't keep your visit from him, Doris." Catherine told her as she looked her directly in the eye. "Steve has made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want you in his life anymore."

Doris sniffed back the tears that threatened to fall. "I'm aware that my son doesn't want anything to do with me but that doesn't stop me from being his mother."

"Doris, you stopped being his mother when you faked your death. Steve gave you numerous chances and you threw them back in his face." Catherine pointed out as she lifted Keoni onto her shoulder and rubbed at his back till he brought his wind up.

"I realise I've destroyed any chance with Steve, but don't deny me my grandson." Doris pleaded.

"You brought that upon yourself." Came the cold hard voice from the doorway. "I suggest you leave before I call security." Steve told her as he held the door open for Doris to leave.

Doris nodded her head, not wanting to cause a scene with him. "Congratulation's; Your dad would have been so proud." She said quietly as she moved past him and through the open doorway.

"Steve, how much of the conversation did you hear?" Catherine asked him as she took in the tense set of his jaw and his angry eyes.

"Enough." He commented with a sigh as he closed the door and dropped into the chair beside the bed. "I was hoping we'd seen the last of her after she came to the house."

"She must have waited until you left." Catherine suggested. "I thought it was you coming back for some reason." She moved her legs over the bed to get up.

"I'll change him; you stay where you are." He said with a smile as he took the baby from her and laid him in the bassinet to change his diaper. "Come on champ let's get you cleaned up so you and mommy can have a nice nap. I got out to the parking lot when I realised I'd still got your cell phone in my pocket, I thought you might want it." He said as he explained the reason for his return as he quickly changed Keoni's diaper.

"You know I can't help but think she's genuine with her requests for contact with Keoni." Catherine mentioned quietly.

"When I got shot; I had this, I guess you'd call it a vision. I saw my Dad and Aunt Deb, they we're telling me how much they loved me and to fight. Dad told me to give Mom a chance." Steve said quietly.

Catherine strained to hear his softly spoken words. She didn't say anything allowing him time to process his thoughts.

"I'm scared that if we do give her a chance she'll just throw it back in our faces and disappear again." Steve confided with a sniff as he finished changing Keoni and picked him up.

"Maybe that's the chance we have to take." Catherine pointed out as she slid of the bed and approached him, slipping her arm around his waist as she gazed down at their son. "Go home, get some rest." She urged him.

Steve bent his head to brush a kiss across his son's cheek as he spoke quietly to the now sleeping baby. "You know you have a really smart mom."

"I married you, didn't I." Catherine retorted as she took Keoni from Steve and placed him in the bassinet before slipping her arms around Steve's neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

…

2 days later…

National Memorial Cemetery of the Pacific.

Saturday 1000 hrs.

The new family slowly made their way across the lawn towards the grave marker for John McGarrett. Steve crouched down with Keoni cradled in one arm as he delicately brushed the fallen leaves of the plaque that marked his Dad's final resting place.

"Hey Dad, I know it's been a while since I visited." Steve said softly as traced his Dad's name with his finger. "I've brought a couple of visitors with me. Catherine thought you might want to meet your grandson. We've named him Keoni Daniel after you and my partner Danny."

Steve felt Catherine's hand on his shoulder as a gentle breeze blew across his face rustling the leaves overhead. Steve smiled as he imagined it being his Dad's way of showing his approval of his grandson's name. "I guess that means you approve of his name. Everyone keeps saying he looks like me, but I don't know, I think he's got Catherine's nose. I'm going to go now; I really need to get Catherine home so she can rest. I promise I'll be back to see you soon, I love you." Steve said as he pushed himself to his feet and slipped his arm around Catherine's waist as he steered her back towards the truck.

…..


	8. Chapter 8

**This is for those of you who asked for an epilogue, you twisted my arm. I couldn't resist adding this last little bit for you. You wanted to know if Steve and Catherine would let Doris visit Keoni and you also asked about Danny and Gabby, so this is for you.**

 **This chapter is set three weeks after Catherine has been released from the hospital with Keoni, and hopefully ties up a few lose threads. I'm still leaving Steve on medical leave regarding the Navy, but he'll be going back to Five-0.**

 **I have left a couple of little plots open regarding Danny and Gabby, and Mary which I will write about some time in the future when the time allows.**

 **I'm saying this is the last Chapter, and I'm leaving it as complete, BUT you never know I might add a little more if the plot bunny attacks me and won't let go till I write it.**

 **Love Wendy x**

Sunday

McGarrett's Residence.

Doris slowly approached the front door, the two small bouquets of flowers clasped in one hand along with the gift bags. Stepping onto the porch she knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered. She didn't wait long before she heard the snick of the lock and the door was opened by her son.

"Steve." She greeted with a nervous smile.

"Doris." He said as he stepped out onto the porch and pulled the door closed behind him. "Like I said to you on the phone, if you screw this chance up then your completely out of our lives for good this time." He pointed out to her, his tone cold and hard.

"I understand," She nodded enthusiastically. "And I'm willing to do this any way you and Mary want."

"Mary doesn't want Joan calling you Grandma until you've earned the right to the title. So Cath and me have agreed to the same approach with Keoni. You prove that you are going to stay and keep regular contact with both of them, we'll explain exactly who you are to them." He said as he outlined their position.

"Okay, I can do that till you trust that I'm staying." Doris quickly agreed, not wanting her son to stop her from getting to know her two grandchildren.

"Mary didn't want to see you so it's just Catherine and me with the kids." He told her as he opened the door and let her enter. "Catherine's out on the Lanai with them both."

Doris glanced around the living room as she entered. Balloons and cards of congratulations decorated the furniture, the fragrance from vases of fresh flowers scenting the air as she moved through the house towards the open Lanai doors where a soft sea breeze was blowing in. The biggest change to the house was the baby equipment and toys that littered the once neat and organised home of her son.

Doris could also see the small women's touches around the room. The new floral scatter cushions and curtains brightening the room and adding a softening touch, along with several pictures and ornaments that had been added since her last visit. The dining room had been completely transformed, the old dining room suite that John had helped her to pick out was gone and in its place a new table and chairs and a matching display unit in limed oak.

Family pictures adorned one of the walls; the content making Doris's heart ache as she realised how much she'd missed. Her son's marriage, her granddaughters first steps and birthday's all displayed, the images taunting her as a failure as a mother and grandmother. Stepping outside she saw Catherine seated at the outdoor table with Keoni in her arms as she nursed him, while her granddaughter sat at the table feeding her doll.

Catherine looked up as she sensed someone exiting the house. She sent Doris an easy smile as she approached the table and took a seat. "How are you Catherine?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Doris." She replied pleasantly.

"These are for Mary and yourself." Doris said as she placed the wrapped flowers on the table in front of Catherine.

"Thank you, there lovely." She told her.

"I'll put them in water for you." Steve told Catherine as he picked them up dropping a quick kiss on her cheek. "Doris would you like a drink?" Steve asked as he moved back towards the house with the flowers.

"A tea if it's not too much trouble." Doris said, watching as Steve nodded his head as he entered the house.

"Joan, this is Doris. Why don't you say hello?" Catherine urged the little girl.

"Ello Dowis." Joan said with a smile as she placed her doll on the table and climbed down from her chair to see who the new person was.

"Hello Joan. I have a present for you if that's alright with your Aunt Catherine?" Doris glanced across to Catherine who nodded her head to indicate it was okay for her to give the present to her granddaughter.

"What do you say to Doris?" Catherine asked as Joan took the present from Doris.

"Tank you, Dowis." Joan said as she remembered what her mommy had taught her to do.

"Your very welcome. I have a present for Keoni as well, maybe you could help him open it a little later" Doris suggested as she indicated the other gift bag on the table.

"I ike open presents." Joan declared with a grin as she tore the colourful wrapping paper from the gift. "Aunt Cat I got a pwetty baby." She announced gleefully as she waved the box in front of Catherine.

"So I see." Catherine agreed. "Would you like some help getting him out of the box?"

"Unca Steve can do it." She announced as she ran into the house shouting for him.

"I'd like to thank you for giving me this chance." Doris said after her granddaughter had gone inside.

"Don't thank any of us yet, Doris. If you screw this up there will not be another chance." Catherine pointed out just before asking. "You ready to hold him?"

"Yes." Doris quickly agreed as she sat up straighter so Catherine could transfer her grandson to her arms. "Hello there Keoni, you look just like your daddy when he was a baby." Doris cooed softly to him.

…

Williams residence.

Steve stretched his legs out in front of him as he watched the game with Danny. Catherine and Gabby were in the kitchen clearing away the last of the pots from the lovely Dinner that Gabby had cooked for them. He could hear the pair of them talking and giggling between themselves through the open door.

Steve checked his cell just to make sure Mary hadn't tried to get hold of them while they were at Danny's house for the evening. Danny had told them to bring Keoni with them, but his sister had been pretty insistent that they have a night to themselves without the baby. They had both been a little apprehensive about leaving him with Mary, not because they didn't trust his sister; they had just never left him before.

Danny grinned as he spotted Steve checking his cell for about the twentieth time that evening. "You know he'll be fine with your sister." Danny reassured his partner.

"Yeah. We've never left him before." Steve pointed out with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Trust me it gets easier." Danny confided with a chuckle.

"So everything still going okay with the living arrangements?" Steve asked quietly so he wouldn't be over heard by the ladies.

Danny grinned at him. "Yeah, I'm glad I took that chance again."

"Glad you took my advice, huh?" Steve asked with a pleased grin.

"I'm sorry what advice was that?" Danny asked with a frown, before his face broke into a smile. "You mean the advice you gave about not being miserable while you were having Barry White with your wife?"

"Yep." Steve agreed not the least bothered about the accusations.

"I still hate you for that." Danny moaned.

"I can tell buddy." Steve said with an amused shake of his head. "You tell her how you feel yet?" Steve glanced towards the kitchen, noting that the two women were still talking themselves.

"No. What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Danny pointed out nervously.

"You know you're a worse chicken shit than me when it comes to telling your girlfriend you love her." Steve growled out in frustration. "Just tell her."

"I'll think about it." Danny said wanting to change the subject. "How did it go with 'the visit'?" Danny asked using his fingers to air quote.

"Okay." Steve told him simply.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"What do you want me to say. Doris turned up at the pre-arranged time, agreed to all our conditions and spent time with the kids. She held Keoni and changed his diaper before playing with Joan and her dolls." Steve explained.

"Just like that?"

"Yes, just like that." Steve agreed.

"Wow. I actually thought she might have arrived with demands of what she wanted." Danny told him his thoughts.

"You and me both." Steve said as he shook his head. "I want to believe that she's turned a new chapter in her life, but a part of me is wondering what her underlying motif is about getting to know her grandchildren."

"You know maybe it's us that has it the wrong way, and Doris does just want to get to know her grandchildren." Danny pointed out.

"That's what Catherine said." Steve shared once again checking his phone when he received a text.

Danny watched in amusement as a goofy look broke out on Steve's face after he read the text. "Everything okay?" Danny questioned his friend.

"Yeah, Mary's just put him to bed." Steve told him, showing him the picture his sister had sent of the sleeping baby.

"Told you he'd be fine." Danny said smugly as he got a look at the baby flat on his back with his arms and legs sticking out like a little star fish. "Looks just like you when your asleep." Danny said tongue in cheek.

"I do not sleep like that." Steve grumbled.

"Yes you do." Danny disagreed.

"Err… no I do not." Steve argued back.

"You forgetting I shared a hospital room with you? You sleep like that." Danny insisted.

"Don't." Steve retorted petulantly.

"Trust me babe, you do." Danny insisted firmly.

…

Doris McGarrett's Apartment.

"So how did it go?" Joe asked as he took a drink from the bottle of beer Doris had just handed him.

"It went well. Steve and Mary have set down some terms about my visits, but they are allowing me to spend a couple of hours with my grandchildren every Sunday morning." Doris said as she beamed at Joe. "Catherine let me hold Keoni, and I changed his diaper as well."

"I'm glad it worked out for you." Joe told her sincerely. He himself had been to see the new arrival the week before and had asked Steve once again to consider speaking to his mother.

"He's absolutely adorable, Joe. He looks just like Steve when he was a baby, although I think he might have Catherine's nose. He's such a placid baby." Doris shared with him happily. "Joan is an absolute delight as well, she kept pulling Keoni's socks off and was trying to throw them in the bushes." She said with a chuckle.

Joe smiled at her, happy to see the smile on her face after her visit with her grandchildren. He'd spoken to Doris earlier in the week and his friend had been both nervous and excited about the visit. The bond between Doris and her two children had been broken and Joe suspected was beyond repair, he only hoped that she would be able to forge some kind of relationship with them in regards to their children.

"She idolises Steve, that much was obvious. Catherine offered to take the doll out of the box for her and she insisted that Steve had to do it for her." Doris continued reciting her morning's observation's. "I know she's not biologically Mary's, but she has so many of her mannerisms."

…..

McGarrett's Residence.

Steve watched Catherine from the doorway of the nursery as she kissed Keoni softly on the forehead, before gently lying him down in the crib and covering his tiny body with the blue print blanket. She gently brushed her hand across the downy softness of his hair, before turning towards the door. She smiled as she saw him watching her, and turned to glance back at their son once again. Steve walked into the room, slipping his arms around Cath from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder as they both watched there sleeping son.

"Come on, let's have an early night." He whispered in her ear, grinning when he felt the shiver run through her body. "I believe we have some time to make up for, Lieutenant."

"Is that so Commander." She said, turning in his arms and brushing a kiss across his lips.

"Absolutely, I have the whole operation planned Lieutenant." Steve whispered against her lips.

"Really? What's the mission objective, Sir?" She purred saucily.

"That information's Classified, strictly need to know." He said, kissing his way down her neck; nudging the strap on her tank top aside to nip at the delicate skin on her neck. He grinned as she moaned and he pulled her body flusher against his. Sliding his hands across her bottom he picked her up, Catherine instantly wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her from the room. He gently pulled the door closed behind them, before carrying Catherine into their bedroom and laying her gently across their bed.

Catherine felt like her body was on fire as Steve kissed, nipped and sucked at her skin. His hands were busy running across her body, one hand running along her thigh moulding her to him as he rocked his erection against her core. His other hand had slipped inside her tank top and was busy cupping her breast through the thin cotton of her bra, his thumb stroking across the little nub.

Steve suddenly sat up, bringing her body of the bed as he quickly made work of the tank top and white cotton nursing bra that she was wearing. He flung them over his shoulder, his own shirt following the same path before he pushed her back onto the bed once more. He kissed her deeply as his hands cupped at her breasts, teasing her nipples. He lifted his mouth from hers and began kissing his way down her neck, sliding his hands down her body and around her waist to hold her tightly.

Steve quickly rolled to his back pulling Catherine on top of him; her knee's digging in to the mattress as she sat up. Running his hands across her body, cupping at her breasts as she sighed and thrust herself more fully into his palms; God she was beautiful. "I love you, Catherine McGarrett." He whispered as he pulled her towards him and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I love you too Steve." She whispered back, returning his kiss as her hands began mapping his muscled body and dipping between them to grasp at his erection. "I hope that's not your side arm, Commander." She said in a teasing voice.

He grunted as he thrust himself more fully into her palm. Running his hands along her back and downwards, his hands grabbed her hips as he thrust against her. "Loose the pants." He ordered, smiling as she rolled to her back and began unfastening the black pants she still wore.

Catherine knew Steve was watching her every move as she quickly removed her pants, pushing them down her legs and kicking them off the edge of the bed. Steve's jeans and boxer briefs were already following a similar path as her own. She was just about to remove her panties when Steve rolled over her, stilling her hands. He kissed her mouth before trailing kisses down her neck and collar bone, gently sucking on her pulse point. His hands were busy running across her stomach and down her hips and legs.

Hooking his hand behind her knee, he brought her leg higher against his hip as he rocked his lower body against hers. He grinned against her neck as he heard her gasp and moan as he gently nipped at the delicate skin. He began trailing kisses from her neck to the valley between her breasts and onto her stomach.

"Steve," She moaned.

"What do you want Catherine?" He asked in a seductive tone, his lips kissing along the edge of her panties. She moaned again, but didn't speak. "Tell me." He growled.

"You," she panted as he pushed aside the crotch of her panties and slid a finger between her nether lips. She moaned again, bucking into his hand as he entered a second finger along with the first.

Steve looked up her body watching her face as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, her hips arching into his touch. Her eyes were closed, her head thrown back as she gasped and moaned. He lowered his mouth towards her wet centre, using the tip of his tongue to flick at her clitoris. He was rewarded with a moan as she arched beneath him, rocking her body in rhythm with his thrusting fingers. He closed his mouth around the tiny bundle of nerves, sucking and nibbling at her till he heard the catch in her breathing. He pulled his fingers from her, rearing up to cover her body as he pushed her panties down her legs, Catherine helping to kick them free of her ankles.

Grabbing her hips, he savoured the sensation of pushing into her body as he slowly entered her. He stilled allowing her to adjust to his size, watching her face for any sign of pain. "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" He asked her hoarsely.

"Don't you dare stop." She ordered as she wrapped her legs around his hips, allowing him to set the pace of their love making. She felt the smug grin on his face as he buried his face in her neck.

Steve could feel Cath's inner muscles squeezing at him, as he rocked into her. "That's it baby, come for me." He growled, his mouth slanting across hers in a deep kiss.

Cath moaned as she tasted herself on his lips, his words quickly sending her over the edge. She dug her fingers into his shoulders as she convulsed around him. He stilled above her raining kisses across her face and lips as she gasped, trying to get her breathing under control. She knew that he hadn't come with her, and was only waiting for her to catch her breath before he'd start moving inside her again.

"You're so beautiful when you come for me." He whispered against her ear as he trailed kisses along her neck, gently rocking against her. "You ready for the next stage of operation seduction?"

"Mm, Sir, Yes, Sir." She said with a small laugh, moaning as he pulled out slightly before thrusting into her again. She gripped his shoulders, arching her back as he moved over and inside her once again.

…..

Iolani Palace

Monday 0730 hrs

He took a deep breath as he pushed the door open to the Five-0 office and flicked the lights on before he headed down the corridor and into the bullpen. He moved towards the smart table, running a hand across the surface as he turned to look around the familiar room. Everything was the same as it had been thirteen weeks ago before the undercover operation with Dai Wan.

He moved away from the smart table and back towards his office. He placed his hand on the door handle but didn't enter, his eyes went to his name stencilled on the glass. He lifted a hand to trace at the lettering, Catherine's voice in his head telling him she was proud of him for who not what he was. Pushing the door open he entered the office, glancing around and seeing everything in its right place.

The place had been recently cleaned, the hint of polish still lingering in the air. He moved through the room as he approached his desk with a small wrapped package sitting in the centre of it. He picked it up cautiously and checked the tag noticing it was from Danny. There was also an envelope on the desk below it addressed to him.

Moving around the desk to sit in his chair he pulled his drawer open to retrieve the letter opener he kept inside. Slitting the letter open he pulled out the single sheet of paper in Danny's cursive script.

 _"_ _Hey, Babe._

 _I figured you would want to arrive at the office before the rest of us arrived, just to make sure we hadn't trashed your office. Check it out all you want, you won't find anything out of place._

 _It's been a very strange few weeks being back at work and you not being in your office across the hall from me. I keep looking up expecting to find you standing in my door wearing one of those grins of yours as you annoy the hell out of me._

 _The plus side of you not being at work… I've been able to drive my own car, and it's not been in the body shop once because of bullet holes. I'm also still driving around on the same set of tyres that I got the week before the plane crash. (Danny had inserted a series of smiling faces)_

 _We got you a little welcome back to work present to go in your office, and I got you a personal gift that I know you will use. (I'm rolling my eyes as I write this bit)_

 _It's good to have you back at work, Partner._

 _Love Danno_.

Steve grinned as he read the letter, placing it on the desk as he slit the wrapping paper and opened the gift from his team. He smiled as he pulled out the twin sided photo frame which his team had already filled with a couple of pictures. The word OHANA was emblazoned along the top in black, with a picture of his extended Five-0 family in one side. The photo had been taken at his and Catherine's wedding, all the team and their families crowding around them.

The second picture had been taken just three weeks ago by Danny, in it; Steve had his arm around Catherine who was holding Keoni in her arms as the pair of them gazed at their new-born son in wonder. Steve held the frame in his hands as he continued to stare at it, his thoughts turning inwards.

For the first time in twelve weeks he finally allowed himself to answer the question that the Psychiatrist had asked him after the transplant. 'Why did he do the things he did?' "Ohana." Steve spoke the words into the quiet of the room. Everything he did was to keep his family safe, to make sure that Keoni, Joan, Grace, Charlie, Sarah, Will and Samantha all had a safe world to grow up in.

He glanced around the room trying to decide the best place to put the frame, then decided he needed to see them and be reminded of them every day. Settling on a position he placed the frame on his desk in front of him before looking into the box again as a hint of silver caught his eye. He grinned when he saw what Danny had placed in the box.

Dipping his hand into the box, he pulled out a set of keys that Steve just knew had to belong to the Camaro. There was a small pineapple shaped key fob attached to the keys.

"How do you like the present?" Danny asked from the door way before he entered and sat on the edge of the desk.

"Thanks, buddy." Steve said as he smiled at his partner and held up the keys. "These for our car?"

"No, those are for my car." Danny retorted good naturedly.

"You know we've had this discussion before, it's our car." Steve explained as he gestured between them. "Especially as you got me a set cut."

"No it's not, and the keys are to stop me from rifling through your pockets next time you get us shot at." Danny pointed out. "Do you have any idea what funny looks I get from the EMT's when I do that?"

"Well, stop doing it." Was all Steve said.

"How the hell am I supposed to get home without my car?" Danny asked him in frustration.

"Walk." Steve retorted with a smirk.

"I hate you, you know?" Danny said as he moved of the desk and headed back towards the door. "Good to have you back babe." He threw over his shoulder as he left the office.

"Thanks, Danno." He called at his retreating back.

Sitting back in his chair he glanced once again at the picture. With the help of Catherine, he was back at work; now he just had the next couple of months to get through. He was physically and mentally ready for his Navy Physical in ten weeks' time. He knew moving back into intelligence was going to be a difficult adjustment for him to make, but he also knew it was the right move for him.

…

McGarrett's residence.

"Ere Unca Steve?" Joan asked as she trotted out of the house with her mother trailing behind.

"He's not here, sweetie." Catherine told her niece as she pulled the chair out beside her so the little girl could climb onto the chair.

"Want to swim ith Unca Steve." She told her Aunt with a pout as she kneeled up on the chair to look at the baby.

"Uncle Steve has gone to work." Catherine told her as she brushed her hair out of her face. "Thanks for babysitting last night." She said to Mary as she took a seat at the table.

"It really was my pleasure." Mary told her sincerely. "Besides I'm hoping you'll return the favour for me this weekend, I have a date." Mary mentioned nervously.

"Of course we'll have Joan for you. So what's he like?" Catherine asked.

"He's really nice, he knows I have a daughter and he's totally okay with that. He's called Max," She bit her lip a little nervously. "He's stationed at Pearl."

"He's in the Navy?" Catherine asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Mary agreed as she looked at Catherine and wondered what the other woman was currently thinking over her disclosure.

"What's his full name? Did he say what he did?" Catherine asked as she thought about checking the guy out.

"He didn't tell me what he did, and no I didn't ask." Mary told her. "I don't want Steve checking him out, I just want to go on a normal date and not have a dossier on what the guy has for breakfast seven days a week."

Catherine gave her a smile. "Steve and I are always going to be over protective of you Mary, you're his little sister." She reminded her.

"Yeah, I know." She conceded the point.

"You do realise that depending on what he does he could be at sea for months at a time." Catherine pointed out, wanting Mary to understand how hard it could be on a relationship.

"Yeah, I already figured that one out." Mary said to her. "But if it works out okay, I'm willing to try."

"Okay, but if you need to talk you know both Steve and I are here for you." Catherine pointed out.

"Yeah, I do." Mary agreed with a smile.

"You know it's good having you both living in Hawaii." Catherine commented as she watched Joan who was currently trying to pull Keoni's socks of. She'd lost count of the pairs of baby socks that they had lost whenever Joan had visited. The little girl had decided that because she didn't like to wear socks then neither did Keoni.

"I'm really glad I decided to move home. Joan's really benefited from having Steve as a more permanent fixture in her life. I've finally got myself a stable job, and one that I know I'm going to love." Mary told her happily. "Things are finally good."

"You know you working at the Palace's Day care centre helps put our minds at rest. We know Keoni is going to be safe with you there to watch over him." Catherine told her as she grabbed one of Keoni's socks before Joan could throw it in the direction of the flower beds.

"I can't wait to start next month." Confided Mary excitedly. The Day care centre wouldn't be open for a few more weeks yet, even though it was in the final stages of being equipped.

….


	9. Chapter 9

**I got attacked by the plot bunny again, and it wouldn't let go till I wrote it. This story line is going to be a little long so I've decided to split it into two chapters.**

 **The story line is set four months after the finale, remember Kono's words to Steve. 'You know Adam gets out in four months?'** **Yep, Adam is coming home to his family and finally getting to meet the new editions.**

 **Hope you enjoy the update.**

 **Wendy x**

McGarrett's Residence.

Friday 0600 hrs.

Catherine stirred as she heard the soft cry's coming through the baby monitor positioned on her bedside table. She was just throwing the covers back to get out of bed when she felt Steve moving behind her.

"I'll get him." He told her huskily as he kissed the back of her neck before quickly climbing from the bed and leaving the bedroom.

Catherine pulled the covers back over her legs as she pushed herself into a sitting position while she waited for Steve to return with their son. She unfastened the top few buttons of Steve's shirt that she had taken to wearing for bed as she listened to the monitor; hearing Steve push open the nursery door and cross the room to the crib. Catherine smiled as she heard Steve keeping up a one side conversation with Keoni.

 _"_ _Morning Keoni, you're certainly letting mommy and me know your awake, aren't you Champ? … How about we change your wet diaper before we take you to mommy? … You like that idea, I bet you do? … See, doesn't that feel a lot better? … I know it's not nice when you have to wear wet shorts? Daddy will have to tell you all about BUD/S when you're a big boy… Let's go see if mommy has breakfast ready for you, I bet she has?" Steve spoke softly as he carried the baby out of the nursery and crossed the landing into the master bedroom._

"We're you having a good man to man talk?" Catherine asked with a teasing glint in her eye's as Steve returned to their bedroom.

"Yeah, we we're discussing how uncomfortable wet shorts are, wasn't we Champ?" Steve told her as he brushed a kiss across the top of Keoni's head.

Catherine held her arms out as Steve transferred their precious little bundle to her. "Hey little man, are you ready for breakfast?" Catherine cooed as she moved the material of her nightshirt out of the way so Keoni could latch on. She turned to look at Steve who had climbed back in bed to watch her nurse their son.

"I love watching you do that." He told her with a soft smile as he shifted onto his side to watch her.

"Feeding your son or opening my top while you perv?" She teased lightly, watching as Steve grinned at her.

"You really want me to choose?" He asked with a smirk as he reached out his hand to gently stroke Keoni's cheek with his thumb.

"Go and get your swim." She told Steve with an amused chuckle.

"Yes, Ma'am." He drawled as he rolled over and throwing the covers back climbed from the bed. He grabbed a pair of boardie's from his dresser quickly stripping out of his shorts and pulling them on. He leaned down to drop a kiss on her lips, and brush another across his son's head. "You be a good boy for mommy." He whispered against his son's head before he crossed to the door to head downstairs for his swim.

"He always is, it's his daddy that can't behave himself." She called after him.

Steve stopped in the doorway, throwing a sexy grin over his shoulder. "I didn't hear any complaints last night from his mommy."

Catherine chuckled as he left the bedroom, softly closing the door behind him. "Your daddy is so cute, and he knows it." Catherine confided in Keoni as she settled back against the headboard, knowing his first feed was always the longest of the day.

…

Williams Residence.

Danny turned his alarm off and rolled over reaching across the bed for Gabby only to realise she'd already left the bed. He pushed himself to a sitting position, scratching his chest as he listened to the sounds coming from the kitchen. He was just about to climb out of bed when Gabby pushed the door open carrying two mugs of coffee.

"Thanks," Danny said as he took one of the mugs from her and placed it on his bedside cabinet. "Good morning." He said as Gabby slid back into bed beside him allowing him to kiss her.

"Good morning." She replied as she kissed him back. "I was thinking; my flight isn't till 4 pm, we could perhaps have lunch before I have to head to the airport."

Danny smiled at the idea of spending a few more hours with her before she had to fly to the mainland for her monthly meeting and lecture. "That sounds like a brilliant idea." Danny told her.

"I'm going to see Catherine and Keoni this morning, but I can meet you at Kamekona's around noon?" Gabby suggested as she settled back against the pillows with her mug of coffee.

"That sounds like a plan." Danny quickly agreed as he leaned over to kiss her once again.

…..

McGarrett's Residence.

Catherine made her way down the stairs, crossing the room as she headed into the kitchen where Steve was busy making breakfast. When Steve had returned from his morning swim and showered, he insisted she should try and get a couple more hour's rest while he watched their son. She hadn't been able to go back to sleep, but she had enjoyed an indulgent bubble bath in the family bathroom.

Steve had placed Keoni in his car seat on the Island so he could keep an eye on the baby while he chopped fruit to place in the blender. She stood in the door way to watch the two most important people in her life as they talked to each other, granted Steve was doing most of the talking with Keoni gurgling and cooing back at him.

She smiled as she watched Keoni turning his head towards Steve's voice as he explained what he was doing with the fruit he was placing in the blender. "Are you teaching him how to make your protein shakes?" Catherine asked as she moved to join them in the kitchen. She slipped her arm around Steve's waist as she kissed his cheek.

"He wanted to know what I was making." Steve told her with a grin as he picked a strawberry up and popped it in her mouth before kissing her. "Mm my favourite fruit." He drawled.

"Tease." Catherine retorted as she playful slid her hands under his t-shirt to scratch at his abs.

"Who's teasing now, Mrs McGarrett?" He drawled as he switched the blender off and turned so he could pin Catherine against the counter behind her. He slanted his mouth across his wife's as he braced both his hands on the counter behind her. She moaned into his mouth as she slid her foot up the back of his calf. He pulled away from her lips trailing kisses along her jaw as he pressed himself more fully into her soft body.

"Steve," She gasped as he kissed along her jaw. "Our son is watching." She reminded him.

"He's too young to understand yet, Catherine." Steve pointed out to her as he slipped his hands under her shirt to run them up her spine as he kissed his way down her neck. "Probably thinks I'm after his breakfast." Steve said with a grin against her shoulder as he nudged the collar of her shirt aside to playfully pluck at the strap of her nursing bra with his teeth.

"Ow god." She moaned as he kissed his way back up her neck and playfully nipped her ear. The ringing of his cell phone had them both moaning for an entirely different reason.

He pulled away from her, dropping a quick kiss on her lips as he pulled the offending item out of the pocket of his cargo's. He glanced at the caller id, sighing with resignation as he answered the call from HPD. "McGarrett."

He listened for a few minutes as the caller explained the details of the case and location all the while he was watching Catherine as she moved around the kitchen pulling things out of the cupboards. "Okay, I'm on my way." He told the caller just before he hung up.

Catherine handed him an insulated beaker containing the protein shake he had been making along with an insulated travel mug containing his morning coffee. "Mahalo." He told her as he dropped a quick kiss on her lips before leaning over Keoni's car seat to kiss his son. "You have a fun day with your mommy." He told the cooing baby.

….

Bellows Air Force Station.

Steve pulled in to the parking lot just after Danny. Grabbing the two drinks he exited the truck, handing the coffee of too Danny as he locked the truck and the two headed in the direction of their crime scene.

"What's this?" Danny asked suspiciously as he eyed the insulated travel mug that his partner had thrust into his hand.

"It's coffee." Steve explained simply.

"I can tell its coffee; I certainly don't need to be a detective to figure that one out." Danny told him in frustration. "What I'm asking is why you handed it to me?"

Steve held his own insulated beaker in the air. "Probably because I'm drinking this." Steve pointed out in amusement.

"Still doesn't answer the question." Danny said with a huff as they crossed the sand.

"Catherine handed me the two containers as I was heading out the door, I'm not planning to drink both." Steve explained as he glanced around the area, noticing the amphibious assault vehicles and zodiacs parked on the beach a short distance away.

"What's wrong with it?" Danny asked suspiciously as he unscrewed the top to sniff at the contents.

"Nothing." Steve said in exasperation. "You know if you don't want it?" He said attempting to take the mug back from his partner.

"No, no, no, I'm going to drink it." Danny told him, as he stopped Steve from grabbing the mug from him. "What's with all the military equipment on the beach." He asked Steve with curiosity.

"Bellows is used by most branches of the military to conduct amphibious, helicopter and motorized exercises in conjunction with troop land manoeuvre training. It's the only place in Hawaii where amphibious landings can transition directly into manoeuvre training areas for extremely realistic military training." Steve replied as he spotted Duke talking to a group of military personnel not far from where the victim's body was being examined by Max.

"You've done this." Danny said, more as a statement than a question.

Steve didn't reply directly, he just raised an eye at Danny's words.

"Yeah, I know. You can neither confirm nor deny." Danny said as he shook his head in frustration.

Steve ignored his partner as he crossed towards Duke and the military group. He smiled as he spotted the members of SEAL team 6 amongst the group. "Duke?" He called out as he approached.

"Steve." The Hawaiian sergeant greeted. "Maybe you would like to explain to Agent Barret that you'll be handling the case." Duke said as he gestured towards one of the men wearing a jacket and ball cap with the NCIS logo.

The man stepped forward puffing out his chest and holding out his hand to Steve. "Agent Malcolm Barret, NCIS."

"Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, Detective Danny Williams; Hawaii's Five-0 task force." Steve didn't take the offered hand, choosing instead to take a slug of his protein shake.

Agent Barret instantly picked up on the tension from the Commander and the blonde haired Detective stood by his side. Not wanting to lose face in front of his colleagues and the military men before him he pushed on. "Commander this case falls under the jurisdiction of NCIS. The victim was discovered during a military training session on military property."

"And happened on Oahu which makes it my case." Steve interrupted him.

"Commander, with respect…" He tried again.

"Agent Barret allow me to explain how this works. The victim is not in the military therefore NCIS has no jurisdiction, although even if she was NCIS would not be running this investigation. This is my Island, therefore it's my case; if you're not happy with that decision take it up with the Governor." Steve told the red faced Agent.

"You don't look Hawaiian." He sneered quietly.

"So I've been told." Steve agreed as he pulled his cell out of his pocket and hit speed dial, placing the call on speaker phone for the other man's benefit.

 _"_ _Commander, how's your family?" The Governor asked as he answered the call._

"They're fine thank you, Sir." Steve replied politely.

 _"_ _The new edition still keeping you awake?" He asked with amusement in his voice._

"He's actually started to let us sleep a little longer at night." Steve shared with him.

 _"_ _Excellent. Now what can I do for you?" Governor Denning asked, getting straight to the point._

"Five-0 has picked up a case at Bellows Air Force Station. We're having a few issues regarding NCIS wanting jurisdiction, the victim is most likely civilian and of oriental decent." Steve explained as he smirked at Agent Barret. "I have you on speaker so that Agent Barret can hear you Sir."

 _"_ _Good, saves me explaining this again. Unless NCIS come to me with a good enough reason for them taking over the case, Five-0 runs with it. This is my Island, and my task force Agent Barret. If Commander McGarrett says he's handling the case, then you're not to interfere. Do I make myself clear, Agent Barrett?" The Governor questioned as he finished speaking._

"Yes Sir." He swallowed nervously as he replied.

 _"_ _Good, at least we got that cleared up. Commander, keep me updated." Denning instructed the head of his task force._

"Yes, Sir." Steve quickly replied.

 _"_ _Aloha." Denning said as he hung up the phone._

"I'll discuss the situation with my superiors." Agent Barret said as he pushed past the Five-0 leader as he headed away from the scene.

"You do that." Steve told him as he stormed past in the direction of the parking lot.

"Gotta love having the Governor on speed dial." Danny commented from beside Steve as they watched the NCIS agent storm off.

Steve smirked at Danny before turning to speak to Duke. "Duke what do we know?" Steve asked him.

"The Commander and his men pulled the female victim out of the water forty-five minutes ago and immediately raised the alarm. No id on her, and her prints aren't in the system." He explained.

"We found her a couple of miles of shore, clinging to a piece of flotsam. We got her into the zodiac and started CPR on her while Nemo contacted the base to alert HPD." Mick Storm said as he approached them.

"What was her condition." Steve asked Mick.

"She was pretty cold; definitely hypothermic." He detailed.

"Was she conscious at any point?" Steve asked in the hope she had said something to Mick.

"No." Mick told him.

"Commander, do you have a minute?" Max called as he headed up the beach towards the Five-0 leader.

"Hey Max, good to have you back on board." Steve greeted as the man approached. "What do you have for me?"

"Mahalo, it is very good to be back. It is also extremely good to see you are in better health than when I left on my sabbatical. I'm afraid I have very little for you at the moment. Time of death is conclusive as she died with witnesses. There is a substantial amount of bruising on her breast bone, which I believe was a result of the CPR she received before her death. I will know more once I have examined her more fully. I did however discover this beneath her clothing." Max explained as he handed over a small plastic wallet.

"Mahalo." Steve said as he took the plastic wallet from the medical examiner.

"What is it?" Danny asked as he peered at the item in Steve's hands.

"Looks like a bunch of letters." Steve told him as he carefully opened the Ziploc closure and pulled one of the folded sheets of paper out of the bag. "She's Chinese." Steve suddenly announced as he read the letter.

"What does it say?" Danny asked impatiently when Steve didn't immediately tell him more.

"It's just a general; Hi, how are you, can't wait to see you letter." Steve told him absently as he continued to read the letter. "Our victims name is Lucy Cho. The letter is from an address in Pearl City, get Kono and Chin to head over and see what they can find out about her." Steve told him as he handed the letters to Danny.

"What the hell did Catherine put in this?" Danny complained as he took his first drink from the coffee Steve had handed him.

Steve grinned as he realised how his wife had prepared his coffee. "She made it for me, so I'm assuming it's butter instead of cream." Steve said with a smirk.

"Your wife is as weird as you." Danny complained as he thrust the insulated container back to his partner before stomping of to his car to notify Chin and Kono.

Mick was chuckling as he watched the blonde Detective heading back up the beach. "Always figured cops would have an appreciation for decent coffee." Mick suggested to Steve.

"He does as long as it's with cream." Steve shared with him.

"You know I haven't seen a picture yet of the little guy." Mick pointed out to his former team mate and friend.

Steve was quickly pulling his cell phone out of his pants pocket so he could bring up the images of his family. "I just took this one this morning." He proudly told Mick as he showed of a picture of Keoni wearing a blue cammo print romper.

Mick chuckled as he looked at the picture. "Where's the green cammo?" Mick asked.

"In the laundry hamper." Steve told him with a grin as he flicked through a few of the pictures till he found one of his son wearing a little sailor outfit complete with Dixie cap.

"You know I think that counts as child cruelty dressing your kid in dress whites." Mick told him with a smirk.

"It was a gift from Park services after he was born beside the Missouri and Arizona." Steve explained. "We sent them the photo with a thank you note."

"Of course you did." Mick agreed with a shake of his head. "Heads up Barret's on his way back." Mick told him as he watched the other man striding back across the beach.

…..

Pearl City.

Chin pulled up outside the large two story home, exiting the car with Kono as they made their way towards the wooden gate. Pushing the gate open they entered the pretty little garden with its neat lawn and array of plants. Stepping up onto the porch, Kono pressed the doorbell.

The door was answered very quickly by a young oriental woman. "Can I help you?" She asked a little nervously as she spotted the weapons and badges they had climbed to their belts.

"We're making enquiries about a young woman by the name of Lucy Cho." Chin explained with a smile.

"Why?" The woman asked cautiously.

"Do you know her?" Kono asked, watching the other woman for a reaction.

"She's my sister." The woman replied. "Lucy wrote to tell me she had arranged a ticket and VISA to come and live in Hawaii with me. She is due to arrive in two days, are you with immigration?" She asked them.

"No we're not, we're with Five-0. Would you mind if we came inside?" Chin spoke softly.

"Of course. We can go into the Kitchen; Mister Davis won't mind if we talk in there." She told them as she led them in to the house and down the hallway towards the kitchen. She gestured that they should take a seat at the kitchen table.

"Lucy was found this morning just off the coast near Bellows Air Force Station…" Chin began as he took a chair.

"She's dead?" She cried out cutting of the rest of Chin's words.

"I'm so sorry." Chin told her as Kono slipped her arm around her shoulders to offer some comfort. "Do you happen to know who had arranged her travel paper's?" Chin asked her gently.

She shook her head; her sister hadn't shared the information with her. "I don't know, she never told me." She told them as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

….

Iolani Palace.

After they had left the crime scene Steve had taken the HI-72 with Danny following behind him in the Camaro. He'd dropped his truck of back at home so Catherine could have the use of it during the day while he was at work, before Steve had driven the Camaro back to the Palace. Pulling into their parking spot in front of the ornate building, the two of them exited the car and Steve locked the car pocketing his set of keys as they made their way into the building. Taking the stairs in favour of the lift, the two of them quickly headed upstairs towards the Five-0 office.

"Have you managed to get the name of Mary's boyfriend out of her yet?" Danny asked in amusement.

"No." He'd spent most of the last two weeks literally interrogating his sister about her new boyfriend and she still wouldn't tell him anything about him. "I don't understand why she has to be so stubborn about it?" Steve said as he pushed the glass door open and moved down the corridor towards the bull pen where Lou was going through some of the reports CSU had already sent over.

"Maybe because she doesn't want you to interrogate her boyfriend?" Danny asked with a grin on his face.

"Who's side are you on?" Steve growled, slightly annoyed with his partner.

"It's not about sides, babe. Your sister is an adult and perfectly capable of looking after herself." Danny pointed out.

"Are you forgetting she was held at gun point just a few short weeks ago." Steve reminded his partner.

"No, I didn't forget. I remember chasing you through the airport terminal when you were supposed to be taking things easy with my liver. I also remember that you nearly passed out because you over did it." Danny pointed out.

"Don't go there." Steve warned, not wanting to here Danny's bitching about the liver yet again. "I don't want Mary getting hurt if the new boyfriend turns out to be a jerk."

"You plan on running surveillance while she's on this week's date?" Danny asked jokingly, knowing Steve would do that given half the chance.

"Catherine won't let me." Steve admitted with a whine.

Danny chuckled at his friend's admission. "Mary will be fine." Danny told him in a placating tone.

"I don't think I've ever told you about the jerk Mary was seeing while I was over in Afghanistan." Steve said as he glared at his partner who was making light of his words. "He trashed her apartment while she was at work because she didn't leave him any money to buy booze. She was that scared he was going to hit her she checked herself into a crappy motel and asked me to wire her the money to pay for it."

"Why didn't she go to the police?" Lou asked confused.

"Probably because she was worried exactly what they would find stashed in the place." Steve explained. "I called in some favours and got a couple of team guys to go and turf the bastard out of her apartment."

"You know she's not the same person she was all them years ago." Lou pointed out to him.

"She's still my little sister." Steve reminded him.

"You know sister's grow up, they date, they get married, they have babies, they get divorced. It's life babe." Danny told him with a wave of his hands as he talked.

"Well ain't you a bundle of laughs, Williams?" Lou said.

"You know I'm going to remind you of that when you start flipping out over Gracie dating." Steve told his partner with a grin, enjoying the look of horror and denial on his partner's face.

"No way, my daughter is not dating boys. She will be staying single for the rest of her life." Danny denied with a shake of his head.

"You know I used to tell myself the same thing. Now I just make sure that the boy knows I carry a gun; I find that's a good deterrent with any wandering hands, if you know what I mean?" Lou shared with them.

"Have CSU managed to find anything on her clothing?" Steve asked as he brought the conversation back onto the case.

"No. Max hasn't finished with the autopsy yet, so we're still waiting on test results. He did give me an estimated time for her being in the water; he believes she must have been in the water between eight and twelve hours." Lou explained as he brought a few pictures up of Lucy Cho's body.

"There's no sunburn to her skin so it must have been late evening or night time when she went in the water." Steve concluded as he took a look at the pictures. He remembered how burnt Kono had been the time she was lost at sea, even with her natural pigmentation. Lucy Cho would have literally been red raw had she been in the water during the heat of the day.

"That's what I was thinking." Lou agreed as Kono and Chin entered the office and headed towards the bullpen to join their colleagues.

"What did you find out from the address?" Steve asked Chin and Kono as they reached the table.

"The house belongs to a Brian Davis, who's house keeper is Lucy Cho's older sister. Mae Cho claims her sister only told her she had arranged for a ticket and VISA, and that the plan was for Lucy to stay in Mae's room till she got work on the Island." Chin told them as he came to a stop in front of the smart table.

"We need to check tidal pattern's and shipping routes. Chin, get a hold of port authority and get a list of all vessels that have come via China in the past week." Steve ordered as he turned to look at Kono with a grin. "You need to go and collect your husband."

"I can drop Adam at home and head back in if you need me too." She told them, chewing her bottom lip in the hope Steve would tell her not to bother.

"I appreciate that, but no. You need to spend some time with Adam, we all understand that." Steve told her warmly.

"Exactly what Rambo just said. Go get your man." Danny encouraged her with a smile of his own.

"We can handle this one; you spend some time with that man of yours, you've got a lot of time to make up for." Lou reiterated.

"You need to take the time for yourself Kono." Chin reached out a hand to squeeze her shoulder. "We'll see you both at Steve and Catherine's tomorrow morning for breakfast." Chin reassured her.

The team had arranged to have a get together the following day so that they could all welcome Adam back into the family. Steve had declared they were having breakfast on the Lanai and then spending the rest of the day on the beach and in the water.

"You know we can meet up somewhere for breakfast, save you guys having to go to all this fuss for us." Kono pointed out as glanced around the room to each of her guys.

Steve shook his head at her. "Trust me Kono, Adam will prefer the idea of spending the day outside. Tomorrow is about Adam spending time with all of his Ohana." He reassured.

"Mahalo." She said simply as she smiled back at them all. Steve's words made her realise that he more so than any of the others probably had an inkling of what was going on in her husband's head right now.

"And you're taking the week off." Steve declared, raising an eyebrow at her when she looked as if she was going to object. "That's none negotiable."

"Okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She told them with a grin, already heading towards her office to grab her purse and laptop bag.

"Leave the Laptop, Rookie." Danny shouted out as he saw her lean across the desk to pick up her laptop so she could place it in the case.

"Aw come on." She moaned as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at the four men through the glass wall of her office.

Lou chuckled as he stalked into her office and retrieved the laptop from her desk. "Like the man said, no laptop."

"I feel like I'm sixteen again and getting grounded by my dad." Kono sulked as she grabbed her purse from her desk and headed out of her office.

"Your laptop will be perfectly safe till you return." Chin told her as she moved back into the bullpen.

"As long as Lou doesn't leave it out for a hacker to get hold of." Steve added with a grin in Lou's direction.

"Very funny. Just remember who was diving for cover because of a video game." Lou retorted causing Danny to laugh at the face Steve pulled.

…

Coast guard vessel - 40 miles of shore.

"What do we have?" Captain Dunn asked as he came on deck.

"We spotted her running low in the water, when we hailed them to offer assistance they ignored us and attempted to leave the area rather quickly. We have a boarding party ready to intercept the vessel." The Commander told his Commanding Officer.

"Is she flying any identification?" The Captain asked.

"She's a Chinese junk out of Hong Kong, The Zheng He. She left port twelve days ago and is supposed to be fishing." The Commander explained.

 _"_ _Were ready to board." Came the voice of Lieutenant Thomson over the open radio link._

The Captain and bridge crew watched the live video feed that was being fed back to the Ship from the boarding party. They watched as the small group of armed crew boarded the Chinese vessel and began ordering the crew to sit cross legged on the deck so they could search below decks. Dunn watched as his men opened the hatch and by the use of torch light attached to their weapons descended the ladder into the hull.

Shinning the torch around the cramped interior of the room they were greeted with lots of very scared faces. Lieutenant Thomson ordered them all to climb up on deck, his men following their every move as they filed past them and climbed up the ladder and onto the deck of the junk. It was at this point that Captain Dunn and the rest of his crew realised the passengers were all young women and girls.

Thomson and his team were attempting to keep the young women from attacking the Chinese sailors as they were herded towards one of the Zodiacs and in groups of ten were urged to sit on the floor so they could be transported towards the Coast guard ship were a medical team would check them over before getting them cleaned up and fed.

"Arrange the tow and notify I.C.E we're bringing in illegals." Dunn told his second as he headed of the bridge to wait for the boarding party to return to the ship.

"Yes, Sir." The Commander replied before another thought came to him. "Sir?" He called and waited till his senior officer turned towards him.

"What is it, Middleton?" Captain Dunn asked.

"Should we notify Five-0 as well. If this is an organised trafficking ring, Commander McGarrett will be keen to put a stop to it on the Island." Commander Middleton pointed out.

"Do it." Dunn agreed as he left the bridge.

….

Halawa Correctional Facility.

Kono was nervously leaning against her car as she waited for the huge gates to be opened to allow her husband to exit the prison. She spotted a small group as they headed towards the gated area. Adam was flanked by two prison officers as he was escorted to the perimeter of the prison, he smiled as he spotted her; eagerly waiting for one of the guards to unlock the gate.

Adam turned to speak to the two guards, holding out his hand to shake theirs before he stepped outside the perimeter and into the waiting arms of his wife. He slid his arms around her shoulders as he brought her body in close to his as he hugged her before taking her lips in a deep kiss.

They pulled back from the kiss resting their foreheads against each other's. "Hi." Kono said as she brushed her hand across Adams beard covered face.

"Hey." Adam replied as he turned his face to kiss her palm. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." Kono whispered. "You want to drive?" She asked as she pulled out of his embrace.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Adam agreed as he took the offered car keys from her hand with a smile. Linking his fingers through his wife's as he walked to her car and opened the passenger door for her. "Do you need to get back to work?" He asked as he held the door open for her.

"No. Steve ordered me out of the office and I have the whole of the week off." Kono shared with him, earning a grin in return.

"Remind me to thank him." Adam said as he leaned down to kiss her before he closed the door and walked around to the driver's side and slid in behind the wheel. He spent a few minutes adjusting his seat and mirror before starting the engine and putting the car into drive.

"The team have arranged a get together at Steve and Cath's tomorrow. We're expected for breakfast, then we have plans for spending the day on the beach if that's okay with you. The guys will understand if you wanted to spend the day at home or something." Kono explained as they made their way onto the H-201 east to head towards Honolulu.

"No that sounds nice. I like the idea of spending some time outside with your family." Adam told her honestly. He was grateful that his wife's cousin and their colleagues were still prepared to accept him despite his transgressions with the law.

"Their your Ohana too." Kono gently reminded him as she watched him drive her car. "It's a shame that you won't get to meet Gabby tomorrow, she's flying to the mainland this afternoon." She told him.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to meeting the latest addition to the McGarrett family though." Adam shared with her as he quickly glanced across to smile at her.

"Steve is so goofy when he's around Keoni." Kono shared with a laugh. "You want to see him changing diapers and dressing the little guy, it's just so cute."

"I'm sure he's a great dad." Adam said sincerely as he took exit 23 of the H-1 as he headed towards Waikiki.

"Hey, I thought we were heading home?" Kono queried as she finally took notice of where they were.

"You know I've really been looking forward to garlic shrimp from Kamekona's. It would also save us having to make something when we get home." He pointed out with a grin.

"In which case you might get to meet Gabby after all." Kono shared with him. "Danny has plans to meet her for lunch."

…

Danny's Camaro

"Mahalo Commander, we appreciate the heads up. We discovered a women's body on Bellows beach this morning, so it's possible that she came of the Zheng He." Steve shared with the man on the phone.

 _"_ _We've contacted I.C.E and they will be dealing with the women when we get them ashore. The Doctor has examined them and we've got them cleaned up and fed, but we were having problems with communication most of them speak little if any English." Commander Middleton informed them._

"What's the general condition of the women?" Danny asked him with concern.

 _"_ _Overall they all appear to be relatively healthy, they were a little dehydrated and in need of a good meal but other than a number of bumps and bruises there weren't any serious injuries. Our Doctor believes that several of the women and girls have been sexually assaulted given their reaction to the male members of the medical team." Commander Middleton outlined for them._

"Alright, we'll have a team in place with I.C.E when you reach port." Steve announced before disconnecting the call and speaking to his partner. "Get onto Duke and get him to pick out any female officers who can speak Chinese, I want them at the Coast guard slip when she docks in three hours."

"You know if some of those women have been raped, it might be an idea to have Max check Lucy Cho." Danny suggested as he pulled his cell from his pocket to dial Duke.

"I'm thinking if this does turn out to be a trafficking ring we might need to use Sang Ming." Steve added as he pulled into the parking lot beside Kamekona's shrimp truck. He smiled as he spotted Catherine climbing out of his truck.

"Maybe we should just make him a full time member of Five-0." Danny joked just before his attention was diverted by his call.

Steve slipped the Camaro into park before climbing out and heading towards his wife who was unclicking Keoni's car seat out of the base unit fixed onto the back seat of the truck. Leaning over the bed of the truck he grabbed the stroller and quickly put it up, just as Catherine backed out of the Silverado holding the car set. He took it from her clicking it onto the frame of the stroller as Catherine dived back into the back seat to retrieve her purse and Keoni's Diaper bag.

Danny shook his head as he watched his partner making funny faces as he crouched down to interact with his son. It was such a contrast to the hard assed image that he portrayed to the rest of the Island. "You'll end up scaring the poor kid." Danny teased as he approached them.

"No way, he's smiling at his daddy. Aren't you Keoni?" Steve said as he held his son's tiny hand's as he cooed back at him.

"You know it's probably just gas." Danny said as he slapped Steve on the back and headed over to kiss Gabby hello.

"No way Danno, he's smiling at me." Steve assured his partner proudly as he kissed his son before pushing himself to his feet and allowing Catherine to push the stroller towards the bench Kamekona always reserved for them.

"Hey I thought we told you we didn't want to see you till tomorrow." Danny quipped as he spotted Kono already seated on the bench. "Welcome home." Danny said as he embraced Adam and slapped him on the back.

"Thanks." Adam replied gratefully.

"Adam, good to have you home." Steve greeted him as he pulled him into a hug of his own.

"Feels pretty good to be out." Adam agreed before adding his own. "Congratulations."

"Mahalo." Steve said stepping aside so Catherine could embrace Adam herself.

"Welcome home." Catherine greeted with a hug and a kiss on his beard covered cheek. "You up for holding your nephew." She asked with a warm smile as she pulled back from the embrace.

"Yeah." Adam agreed excitedly, grateful for everyone's easy acceptance. He waited till she picked the baby up and carefully transferred him into Adams arms. "He looks just like you." Adam commented to Steve, earning himself a broad grin of the man.

"He has Catherine's nose." Steve shared as he slipped his arm around his wife to watch Adam holding his son.

"One garlic shrimp special for our returning brother, on the house." Kamekona declared as he set the tray down on the picnic table for Adam. "Hand over the keiki, I'll hold him while you eat." Kamekona ordered the Japanese man with a grin as he held his hands out for the baby.

"Do we get a free lunch for letting you hold him?" Steve asked with a hint of humour as he watched the mammoth of a man gently cradling his son.

"You get my free Keiki sitting service, you are still required to purchase food to receive this service though." Kamekona declared.

Steve and Danny both headed towards the truck to order their food, turning around and leaning against the side of the food truck as they watched their family sitting and laughing together at the table.

"Gabby keeps hinting about trying for a baby." Danny told him quietly so no one would overhear.

"Yeah." Steve turned to look at his partner, trying to read his face. "Do you want another?"

"I don't know, maybe." Danny answered. "She's great with Grace and Charlie." Danny shared.

Steve had to agree with that, the pretty Doctor of Archaeology was absolutely brilliant with Danny's two children. "Yes she is. You know maybe that's also Gabby telling you she isn't going anywhere." Steve pointed out.

…

Iolani Palace.

After a consultation with the I.C.E agents who had been tasked with the Zheng He case, a compromise had been reached for a joint investigation between I.C.E and Five-0. The agents had agreed to the women and crew being transported to Iolani Palace for questioning. Several Chinese speaking female HPD officers and support staff had been drafted in to help get the women reassured and settled into their break room where Chin had organized some hot tea for the women.

The crew were currently being held in the blue room in the basement. Steve had insisted that they should remain handcuffed with their heads covered and had placed two HPD officers in with them to ensure they were silent. The I.C.E agents had objected at first, declaring that they could not action such treatment until he had pointed out that this was Five-0's case; they had immunity and means.

Steve showed the next of the women and her young teenage daughter into his office, urging them to take a seat on the leather couch as he took the chair. He watched them as they slowly looked around the room, taking everything in before the mother's eyes settled back on him. He smiled reassuringly at the young woman before him as he spoke to her in Chinese. "I'm Steve McGarrett, and you are?"

"I'm Liling Wang," She replied in her own language. "And this is my daughter Mei."

"I need to know what you were doing on Zheng He." He explained.

She shook her head to scared to tell the police man anything.

"It's alright Liling, your both safe here. I need to know why you were on the junk though." He told her reassuringly just as Keoni made his presence known from the porta crib in the corner of his office. "Excuse me a minute." Steve said as he moved around to the other side of his desk and lifted his son out of his crib.

A quick check of his diaper told Steve the little boy was dry and wanted his feed. "Okay champ let's go find mommy, see if she can sort your afternoon snack out." Opening his office door, he quickly spotted Catherine at the smart table working on shipping routes and tidal patterns for the past week. She looked up as she heard Keoni's cry.

"Hey there little man, are you ready for something to eat." She cooed softly as she took him from Steve. "How about we go into mommy's office where it's nice and quiet." She said brushing a kiss across his forehead.

"Anything?" He asked as he gestured to the large screen connected to the smart table as he walked her back to her office door.

"I've been tracking the route the Zheng He took from Hong Kong, she's made good time due to the winds and currents. Chin said that the sister wasn't expecting her for another couple of days, it's possible that whoever they were handing these women over too isn't expecting them yet." Catherine detailed her findings.

"Which means we could set them up with an undercover op. Nice work Cath." He praised as he opened her door allowing her to enter. Popping his head around the corner of the jam he twisted her blinds closed to give her privacy from prying eyes.

"Have you managed to get much from the women?" She asked as she settled herself into her chair. She made quick work of opening her top and bra as she settled their son against her breast, his cry's instantly forgotten as his need was met.

"Not much. It seems most of them thought they were buying safe passage and visa's, it came as a shock once they realised they were going to be sold when they reached Hawaii." Steve told her in disgust. "I need to get back in with Liling and her daughter Mei, who I am currently interviewing." He told her as he stepped out of her office and closed the door.

He strolled back to his office and found Liling stood by his desk with the photo frame of his Ohana in her hand. "That's my family." He told her in Chinese as he crossed to her side. "My wife and our son."

"In China, the state only allows us to have one child. If anything happens to that child we can petition the state for us to be granted the right to try for a second. We are told to abort any child that we do not get permission for, that is why we were on the Zheng He. I do not want to abort my unborn child; I want to give it life." She told him as she handed him the photo. "My husband and I were able to get help from our family to pay for two tickets for Mei and myself so we could come to America, and my husband would follow as soon as he could."

"Can you tell me who you payed for passage?" Steve asked gently, realising she seemed more open to sharing her story after seeing his interaction with his family.

"The man we payed our money too was called Dae Won. There was an American man though that said he would meet us in Honolulu. We heard Dae Won call him Barrett." She told him.

"Dae Won?" Steve asked, surprised to hear that name.

"Yes. He was an older gentleman, that was why we trusted him." Liling shared with him sadly.

"Thank you." Steve said as he quickly left his office to find Chin, Danny and Lou. Rapping on the doors he waited in the bullpen for the others to join him.

"Where's the fire?" Lou asked as he joined Steve by the smart table.

"I've just got a name." Steve told them all with some urgency. "An elderly Chinese gentleman by the name of Dae Won."

"You're kidding, isn't he supposed to be in Morocco with the CIA guarding him?" Danny said in frustration.

"He was four months ago, but it seems he's not now." Steve stated as he pulled his cell from his pocket and flicked through the contact list.

"Did Dae Won ever have contact with anyone called Barrett?" Steve asked as his call was answered, forgoing pleasantries as he waited for an answer.

... 


	10. Chapter 10

**Now for Part 2 of the story.**

 **Kono and Adam are restarting on their journey into married life after his release and Danny and Gabby are going to move on quite a bit in their relationship, but I've left a little bit back for now.**

 **Quite a bit of Daddy Steve, with lots of typical baby moments that anyone with kids will get. Steve is also finally going to meet Mary's new boyfriend.**

 **The members of Five-0 finally get to close the case of the human trafficking ring.**

 **WARNING… Mild hints about Child sexual abuse, I won't be going into any details but want people to be aware of this.**

 **(I'd like to point out that the Chinese one child policy has been altered a year or two back and that in China a couple are allowed to have two children if they wish. But for the purpose of the story I kept to the one child rule. The policy was introduced in the late 70's to reduce the population to a more sustainable level. There were many reports that women who became pregnant a second time were forced to have abortions and many were forcibly sterilised.)**

 **Hope you enjoy the update.**

 **Wendy x**

Noshimuro Residence.

Kono stretched languidly as she rolled over to rest her head on Adams shoulder as she slipped her arm around his waist as she snuggled up beside him. She shivered slightly as the cool air from the open window blew across their sweat coated skin. Pushing up on one elbow she was able to grab the sheet from the bottom of the bed and drag it over their rapidly cooling bodies as she settled back in Adam's arms.

"I love you." Adam whispered as he brushed a kiss across her forehead as he lazily trailed his fingers across her naked skin.

"I love you too." Kono replied with a smile as she tilted her head to look into Adam's eyes.

…

Iolani Palace – Bullpen.

"Okay who was that on the phone?" Danny asked as Steve ended the call.

"Doris. She says that Dae Won never had any direct contact with anyone by the name of Barrett, however one of Doris's handler's was called Malcolm Barrett." Steve stated, watching as Danny recognised the name.

"The NCIS agent was called Malcolm Barrett." Danny pointed out before asking the question. "You think it could be him?"

"It's too much of a coincidence not to be." Lou reasoned as he watched Steve flick through his contact list once again. "What you thinking?" Lou asked him.

"I want to know if he is NCIS?" Steve explained as he hit the call key.

"Hey, did Mick Storm mention if they contacted NCIS at the same time as HPD?" Queried Danny.

"He just said Nemo had called HPD while they were working on Lucy Cho. Ask Catherine to check with Mick she has his cell number." He said watching Danny as he headed towards Cath's office. "Danny knock." He called out.

"What, why?" Danny asked in confusion, his hand pausing on the door handle.

"She's feeding Keoni." Steve quickly explained before his partner opened the door.

Danny's eyes went wide in realisation of what Catherine was doing in the privacy of her office. "Right." He said as he rapped on the door frame and waited.

"Hey Sam, I need you to check a name through your data base." Steve asked as his call was answered.

 _"_ _Hey man, good to hear from you. What do you need?" Sam Hanna asked._

"We're in the middle of a human trafficking case and a name has come up in connection with an old CIA adversary. We think we might have met the guy, he's posing as NCIS. You think you can confirm if he is one of yours or not?" Steve outlined their case for the former SEAL.

 _"_ _Sure I can check that out." He agreed._

"He introduced himself as Malcolm Barrett, double R, double T." Steve told him, listening as he heard the tapping of a keyboard as Sam checked the name.

 _"_ _He isn't one of ours. I can get Michelle to check with her contacts if you want, see if he's with the Agency." Sam offered._

"No that's fine, thanks for the offer though." Steve said appreciatively.

 _"_ _Anytime." Sam replied, adding. "Say Hello to Catherine for me."_

"Copy that." Steve responded before disconnecting the call. "Looks like Barrett is our guy." Steve announced to the team as he pocketed his cell.

"I've spoken to Mick, none of them called NCIS." Catherine informed them as she joined them at the smart table with Keoni resting on her shoulder as she rubbed at his back.

"I think it's time we had a word with our crew?" Steve said to Danny with a grin as he headed down the corridor towards the doors.

…

Iolani Palace- Interrogation room.

Steve let the door click shut behind Danny and himself as they entered the blue room where the five Chinese sailors were still sat on the cold tiled floor, still in handcuffs with hoods over their heads. Steve pulled one of the men roughly to his feet and pushed him down into the metal chair that was in the centre of the room so Danny could cuff the man to the chair legs.

Steve pulled the hood from the scared sailor watching as he blinked several times to allow his eyes to adjust to the bright artificial light. "Take the rest of them out into the hall." Steve told Danny with a grin.

"Okay boys let's go for a walk." Danny said as he indicated to the two HPD officers to help the men to their feet and move them from the room. "Be right back babe." Danny told him as he left the room.

"When are you supposed to hand the women over?" Steve asked the lone man in Chinese. He watched as the man's eyes widened at the realisation he spoke his own language. "When are you handing them over?" He asked again.

"I can't tell you." He told the American Police man defiantly, just as the other one returned to the room without his comrades.

"You will tell me." Steve insisted as began patting his pockets as if searching for something.

"You lose something?" Danny asked as he leaned against the wall to watch.

"I was sure I had a pack of matches." He told Danny with a smirk before he repeated his words in Chinese. He began emptying his pockets onto the small table in the corner, just in the vision of the prisoner.

The man's ayes widened as the brown haired police man began pulling items out of his pockets. There were several knives of varying sizes, a knuckle duster, a pair of pliers, a gas lighter, a book of matches and Chun's eyes widened even further when a grenade was pulled from one pocket and placed on the table.

"Seriously Steven, you felt it safe to place a grenade in your pants pocket?" Danny shook his head in resignation.

"The pin's still in place, it's safe." Steve replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Now where were we Chung?"

….

Oahu- 40 miles of shore

The old battered Chinese junk the Sun Tzu moved in alongside the small yacht. The yacht's lines were tossed across to the Chinese crew who quickly tied of the lines, mooring the two boats together. Malcolm Barrett watched as the twenty-two women and young girls were brought up onto the deck of the junk before his two-man crew dealt with the transfer of cargo.

"Make sure you don't lose any this time." Malcolm growled out pointedly to his two men as they stepped across to the other boat. Dae Won hadn't been happy at the news that one of the women had gotten away. Thankfully her body had turned up dead on the beach so she wouldn't be able to tell Five-0 anything.

"Yes Sir." They snapped as they both grabbed hold of a couple of the women and began herding them across the decks of the two ships.

Once his cargo was safely on board and locked away in the small cramped cabin at the bow of the yacht, he ordered his men to make their way back into port. Checking his watch; he reasoned he would only have to keep them hidden for a couple of hours on board the Yacht before he could get them transported to the warehouse ready for the auction the day after tomorrow.

Malcolm grinned as he decided he might just hold one of the girls back for a little bit of fun once he'd collected the next lot of cargo from the Zheng He tomorrow evening. Tomorrow's shipment was the last one coming into Honolulu for a while; Dae Won had decided it was too risky to continue much longer. Malcolm didn't share that sentiment, but new better than to argue back with man who ultimately payed his wages since his dismissal from the Agency.

…..

Iolani Palace- Bullpen.

"Okay they are due to rendezvous with Barrett tomorrow afternoon. He has a Yacht that he brings out to collect the women of shore." Steve announced as he walked back into the bullpen with Danny following behind. "Lou see if you can find any boats or property in Barrett's name, he has to have a large property to be bringing in the number of women that was on the Zheng He. Chin contact all the marina's and ports, see if any of them have reported any suspicious activity and get a hold of any regular logged shipping routes used by the same vessels." He ordered as he came to a stop by the smart table.

"I've already checked to see if he has property or anything in his name, the man is a ghost." Lou declared with a shake of his head. "He must be paying cash or using an alias. I have TSA running facial to see if we can get a hit, that way."

"Okay." Steve sighed in frustration as he stared at the screen in front of him, which showed the photos of the twenty-eight women rescued from the Zheng He and the photo of Lucy Cho's lifeless body.

"Lucy Cho was not on the Zheng He." Catherine called out as she exited her office with her laptop and moved towards the assembled group.

"Where the hell did she come from then?" Danny exclaimed.

"There has to be a second boat. I checked the tidal patterns and prevailing winds from the time the Zheng He left port and overlaid the details we have from the time team 6 found Lucy near Bellows Beach." Catherine explained as she flicked the two charts onto the screen. "There is no way she came of that boat; given coastal currents she wouldn't have washed ashore till tomorrow."

Steve wiped a hand across his face in frustration. "Which means there is potentially another thirty women and young girls somewhere out there." Steve concluded as he braced his hands on the edge of the smart table.

"Yeah. I've contacted the coast guard and they'll keep an eye out for any suspicious activity going on in coastal waters, but we're dealing with a needle in a haystack." Catherine told him. "It's possible those women have already been handed over."

"Then we just have to get them back." Chin declared, not willing to see anyone become a victim to slavery.

"You ever sailed a junk?" Steve asked Chin with a grin as he began formulating a plan to catch Barrett in the act.

"No, but I always wanted to try." Chin stated as he realised Steve had a plan.

"Why am I already hating this?" Danny asked as he looked at his partner, sighing in resignation. "Why the hell can't we just nail his ass on dry land, huh?"

"How are we going to do that?" Steve asked him. "We have no idea where he is on the Island, he could have the Yacht moored anywhere. We don't even know the name of the Yacht." He pointed out.

"I know, but I still hate the idea." Danny said as he waved his hands around to make his point.

….

Noshimuro Residence.

Rolling over he reached across the bed for Kono only to discover she had left the bed. He stretched rubbing the sleep from his eyes before sitting up in the bed and listening to the sounds coming from somewhere in the house. He could just make out the sound of Kono's voice coming from the kitchen. Maybe she's on the phone to Chin, Adam reasoned as he pushed the covers from his body and climbed from the bed. He pulled on his robe as he opened the bedroom door and crossed the hallway to the bathroom so he could shower.

Hanging the robe on the hook behind the door he stepped into the tub and adjusted the water temperature before stepping directly under the warm spray and enjoying his second shower of the day. He was just reaching for the soap when he heard the bathroom door open, just before the shower curtain was pushed aside.

"Room for another one in here?" Kono asked as she stepped into the tub.

"Definitely." Adam agreed as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and pulled her towards him so he could kiss her. She slid her hands around his waist and up his back as he deepened the kiss.

"You know there's something I forgot to give you earlier." Kono murmured against his lips as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Really?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah." She said as she pulled from his embrace and slipped the plain gold wedding band off her thumb.

Adam smiled as he saw what she held in her hand. Holding his left hand out for her so she could slip the band back onto his left ring finger where it belonged. He leaned down to brush a kiss across her lips. "I love you so much, and I promise we'll never be apart again." He declared.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Kono told him with a smile. "I've ordered take out, it should be here very shortly."

"It's good to know not too much has changed." He teased as he grabbed the soap so they could finish their shower.

….

McGarrett Residence.

Catherine softly closed the door to Joan's bedroom after tucking the sleeping toddler into bed. She was just about to move across the landing when Steve came in through the front door and dropped his house keys on the coffee table as he looked up to see her stood on the gallery.

"Joanie asleep?" He asked as he glanced upstairs to the closed bedroom door of his niece.

"Yeah, she's just gone off." Catherine confirmed as she rested her hands on the railing to watch him. "I'm just about to get Keoni ready for bed." She informed with a smile.

He grinned happily as he took the stairs two at a time so he could join her. "I'll get him; you get his bath ready." He ordered as he headed into the nursery to pick his son up.

Catherine shook her head as she headed into the family bathroom to prepare their son's bath. Turning on the mixer tap as she placed the plug in the drain, she waited for the tub to fill as she grabbed the bath seat and placed it in the water.

Catherine turned towards the door as she heard Steve enter with Keoni. He'd undressed the baby down to his diaper and stripped of his own shirt as he held Keoni against his shoulder. She smiled at the sight of them; her tough macho husband was such a softy when it came to his family. Quickly pulling her cell from her pocket she snapped a picture of the two of them.

"Mommy is taking pictures of you, and she didn't wait to capture your good side." He whispered to the baby as he brushed a kiss across his cheek. Keoni tried to lift his head from his shoulder in an attempt to seek out his voice.

"Mommy was taking a picture of both her guys." She told Steve as he knelt beside her. "You planning on joining him?" She queried as she ran a hand up one muscled bicep.

"No, just making sure he doesn't pee on my shirt again." He told her with a grin as he pulled on the tape that held the diaper in place.

"Ah, a little tactical planning Commander?" Catherine teased as she watched Steve toss the used diaper into the trash can before lowering Keoni into the tub and settling him into the seat so they could bathe him.

"Absolutely, Lieutenant." He agreed leaning over to give her a quick kiss.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she saw the dark look in his eyes.

"Yeah, it's just this case. The mother and daughter I was interviewing, she'd left China because she wanted to have a second baby." He told her sadly as he swallowed before continuing. "If she stayed in China she would have been forced to have an abortion."

Catherine slipped her arm around him, resting her head on his shoulder as she finally realised what was bothering her husband. "No matter what Barrow's told me to do, I would never have aborted Keoni. He was your baby and no matter what we decided to do about our relationship; that was never going to stop me from loving your child."

He turned to look at her, a ghost of a smile on his face as he leaned over to peck her on the lips. "Thank you for making me a dad." He told her sincerely.

"You are very welcome." She told him as she returned his smile. She was just about to lean in to kiss him when something wet splashed against her arm.

Steve grabbed for the flannel, covering Keoni's genitals as the two of them chuckled. "Are you trying to tell us to pay more attention to you huh?" Steve asked the little boy as he moved his arms and legs about in the water, splashing himself as he gurgled back at his parents.

"I'm sorry little man, was we ignoring you?" Catherine cooed as she picked up a second wash cloth and began washing him. "Did you get everything set up for the operation tomorrow?" She asked Steve.

"Yeah. The Coast guard are going to tow the Zheng He back out to sea later tonight and we'll rendezvous with them late afternoon to get everything set up. I.C.E have a couple of agents staying with the vessel tonight." He told her as he lifted Keoni out of the bath and held him against his shoulder while Catherine wrapped the towel around his little body.

"I made a call to Doris just after I got home." Catherine told him nervously biting her lip to see what his reaction would be to the news.

"Did she tell you anything?" He asked as he climbed to his feet and waited for her to stand up.

"I explained the situation and she's checking in with a few of her contacts to see what she can find out. She did say she did a little digging about Barrett, it seems that the CIA tried to get rid of him a few months back. Doris said the person she spoke to told her Barrett had a thing for young girls." Catherine explained.

Steve closed his eyes as he swallowed the bile in his throat that Catherine's words had created. "Why the hell didn't the agency pick up on this before now?" He asked in disgust.

"I don't know." She told him as she placed her hand on his arm before reassuring him. "We'll get Barrett then we'll go after Dae Won."

"Why is it whenever everything starts to go well for Mary and me, my mother's past comes back to haunt us." He asked her just before Keoni reminded him of his presence once again. "I think we need to get a diaper on you, Champ." Steve told him as he glanced down at the smiling baby in his arms.

"That's my boy." Catherine chuckled as she left the bathroom for the Nursey.

"Why do you insist on doing that to me, huh?" Steve asked his son as he followed Catherine out of the family bathroom. Catherine was still grinning as he entered the nursery and placed the baby on the changing table so they could get him dried off and dressed.

"Go and get your shower." Catherine insisted as she started drying their son.

…..

McGarrett Residence

0030 hrs.

After placing Keoni back in his crib after his night time feed and diaper change, Steve headed back to the master bedroom. Catherine had already settled back down to sleep as he entered the room and crossed to the bed. He was just about to climb back in bed beside his wife when his cell pinged to announce he had a text message. Plucking the cell from the charger he checked the display to see he had a message from Danny.

(Are you awake?)

"Steve?" Cath said sleepily as she turned to see what he was doing.

"It's just Danny. You go back to sleep." He told her as he dropped a quick kiss on her lips before leaving the bedroom to see what his partner wanted at this time of night. Moving downstairs he dropped down into the recliner and texted back.

(Yeah! What's wrong partner?)

It didn't take long for his cell phone to ring. "Hey buddy, what's wrong?" He asked as he answered the call.

 _"_ _Nothing, I just needed to talk to someone and I just figured you might be still be awake with Keoni." Danny said._

"Yeah, I've just put him back to bed for Cath." Steve told him, still a little puzzled over the call.

 _"_ _That's good. I phoned Gabby, we had a long talk about some stuff." Danny explained._

Steve's suddenly sat up straighter in the recliner, more alert after his friends last words. "Okay." He urged.

 _"_ _I guess I must have taken a leaf out of your handbook. I've just told my girlfriend I love her over the phone." Danny told him with a mixture of humour and sarcasm tinging his voice._

"What did Gabby say?" Steve asked as he mentally crossed his fingers for his best friend.

 _"_ _She said she never stopped loving me, and was waiting for me to make the first move." Danny got out on a rush. "I should have told her sooner."_

Steve let out the breath that he was holding, he was really happy for his friend. He knew he was wearing what Danny would call his shit eating grin, but dammit this was fantastic news. "That's awesome, buddy."

 _"_ _Yeah." Danny said laughing down the phone. "I need a favour?" He asked._

"Whatever you need, although I'm not giving you your liver back. You know that right?" Steve teased good humouredly.

 _"_ _You can keep it." Danny insisted before telling Steve what he needed. "Do you still have the number for that Jeweller you got Catherine's ring from?"_

Steve grinned at the implications of his friend's words. "Yes I do. I'm your best man right?"

 _"_ _Who else am I going to ask you great lug?" Danny groused down the phone at him._

"Alright we'll talk strategies in the morning. We need to secure the ring and then scout out the perfect location and then you can execute the plan." Steve concluded already in planning mode for Danny's operation.

 _"_ _I'm asking my girlfriend to marry me, not join my unit you Neanderthal animal." He complained down the line._

"Trust me buddy, we'll come up with a great location for you to ask her." Steve said as he ignored his partners insult.

 _"_ _Says the man who proposed in a storage locker." Danny quipped._

"Hey, I had to improvise and execute before the allotted mission could take place." Steve pointed out.

 _Danny chuckled. "I'll see you in the morning, babe."_

"Night Danno." Steve said as he disconnected the call and pushed himself out of the recliner, moving towards the stairs just as the front door opened. "You missed curfew." Steve teased as Mary walked in with her boyfriend.

"You going to ground me?" Mary retorted as she dropped her purse on the couch by the door. "I can't believe you waited up for me." She placed her hands on her hips to glare at him.

"Just got off the phone with Danny." Steve told her as he held up his cell.

"I guess I better introduce you." She pointed out with a roll of her eyes. "Max meet my annoying big brother; Steve this is my Max."

It was at that point that Mary's boyfriend stepped into full view and upon seeing his new girlfriend's brother instantly snapped to attention. "Sir." He snapped.

"At ease Ensign." Steve told the other man with a twinkle in his eye as he looked at Mary who had her mouth open in disbelief.

"Actually it's Lieutenant now, Sir." Max told the senior officer.

"Congratulations on the promotion." Steve told the young SEAL sincerely.

"Thank you, Sir." Max replied.

"You know each other?" Mary moaned as she looked back and forth between Steve and Max.

"Yep." Steve said as he crossed his arms against his chest and grinned at Mary. "Nemo is a member of SEAL team 6."

"We met a few months back, Mary." Max told her apologetically.

"And on that note, I'm off to bed. Don't worry about getting up for Joanie in the morning, Catherine and I will sort her out." Steve told her as he headed back up the stairs and disappeared into his bedroom.

Mary turned to look at her boyfriend, finally realising why he hadn't told her anything about his Navy career. Trust her to pick a SEAL her brother knew. "You want a coffee?" She asked already heading into the kitchen to switch the kettle on.

…

McGarrett's Residence

Saturday Morning.

Mary made her way downstairs just after ten to join the family gathering that was going on in her brother's backyard. Making her way across the living room and out through the Lanai doors she headed towards the table that still housed a variety of breakfast items. Catherine and Steve were sat at the table with Danny, Chin and the Grover's as they talked and laughed amongst themselves. A quick glance to the water showed Kono and Adam surfing just off shore with Grace and the two Grover teenagers.

"Bought time you decided to join us." Steve commented as he spotted Mary.

"Mommy, I swim ith Unca Steve." Joanie told her as she launched herself out of a chair and into her mother's arms.

"So I see." Mary said as she ruffled her daughters damp hair, before putting her down on the floor so she could run off to play with Charlie and Sarah in the small paddling pool that Steve had set up on the grass.

"So what time did Max leave?" Steve teased with a grin.

"Just after one." She told him. "I can't believe you waited up for me." Mary grumbled as she dropped down into an empty seat at the table and grabbed for the coffee pot in the centre.

"I didn't, I honestly was talking to Danny." He explained once again looking towards his partner to back him up.

"He was." Danny agreed.

"At least I don't have to do a background check on him now." Steve told her happily, chuckling as she childishly stuck her tongue out at him instead of replying.

"Danny has something he wants to share with the group." He told the assembled adults with a grin as Danny glared back at him, the adults turning to look at Danny expectantly waiting for him to speak.

"No I don't." Danny denied quickly, not wanting to share his conversation from last night with anyone else just yet. "I told you in confidence." He added with a whine.

"Just think of it as returning the favour." Steve told him with a smirk before spilling the beans. "Danny is planning on asking Gabby to marry him."

"I hate you, you know?" He grumbled.

"That's great news." Chin said happily.

"It most certainly is." Lou agreed.

"Aw that's great Danny." Catherine said sincerely as she leaned over her chair to give him a hug.

"I haven't asked; she might say no." He pointed out to them.

"She'll say yes." Catherine assured him.

"Has she said something to you?" Danny asked, thinking Gabby may have shared her hopes with Catherine.

"No she hasn't, but I do know that she loves you." Catherine pointed out to him. "Just ask her." Catherine urged.

"What's with the hugs?" Kono said as she moved back up the Lanai after her surf with Adam.

"Danny is going to pop the question." Catherine shared.

"That's awesome brah." Kono told him with a smile as she leaned down to hug him. She pulled away to turn to Cath. "Hey sistah, we got some dress shopping to do."

Cath laughed, grinning back at Kono. "I know just the place." Cath agreed.

"I haven't asked her yet." Danny reminded them both with a shake of his head.

"She'll say Yes." Kono said backing up Catherine's previous comment on the subject.

"Hey Adam, you ready for our surf?" Steve asked as he pushed to his feet and headed towards the side of the house to grab his board.

"Thought you might have forgotten." He replied as he waited for him to retrieve his board so the two of them could head towards the water.

"Nope, just thought I'd let Kono give you one of her lessons first; you know get you back up to speed." He said as the two of them headed back down the beach leaving the others chatting at the table.

"You know I always wondered where you learned to surf?" Danny asked Catherine as she picked Keoni up out of his strollers where he had been sleeping just moments before.

"Steve taught me back when we were both stationed in Coronado." Catherine shared as she settled Keoni in her arms to give him the small bottle of water that she'd pulled from under the stroller. "We used to head down to the beach a lot with Freddie and Kelly."

"The old double date scenario." Lou commented. "We did that a fair bit with Clay and Diane."

"It wasn't a date." Catherine denied.

"Those two refused to even acknowledge they had a relationship." Danny commented wryly using air quotes. "They just had a thing."

"Steve and I have been friends for a long time, Danny." Catherine insisted. "We worked together in Intelligence and I happened to mention to Steve I wanted to learn how to surf, he offered to teach me." Catherine explained mainly for Renee's benefit.

"Willing to bet his hands did a little wandering." Kono teased with a grin.

"He was the perfect gentleman." Catherine replied tongue in cheek.

"Yeah right!" Mary snorted.

"Danno, Uncle Steve said to get your behind in the water." Grace told her dad with a grin as she came running back up to the Lanai from the water.

"I'm okay where I am." Danny insisted firmly.

"Come on Danno, please." Grace begged as she grabbed hold of her dad's hand to pull him up.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Danny agreed as he grabbed his board from where he'd propped it against the back of the house when he'd arrived earlier with his two children.

"You know if the rest of you want to join them, Lou and I are happy to keep an eye on the little ones." Renee told the group of adults.

"Are you sure?" Catherine asked as she settled Keoni back in the stroller and adjusted the sunshade.

"Go and have a little fun." Renee urged.

"Mahalo." Chin and Kono said simultaneously as Chin grabbed his board so they could join the three men already in the water.

"Thanks Renee. He's not due for a feed till noon, but if he wants it theirs a bottle of water under the stroller." Catherine told her as she rose to her feet before heading around the side of the house to collect her board.

"Don't you worry; we'll be just fine." Lou reassured as he watched Catherine and Mary head towards the water.

…..

Iolani Palace

1500 hrs

After a fun filled morning and lunch at the McGarrett's family home the team had left to head to the Palace while they went over the last of the details for the sting they had planned to catch Barrett in the act. Renee, Mary, Kono and Adam had stayed on at the house to enjoy the rest of the family day.

"Adam looked as if he enjoyed himself." Danny commented to Chin as they waited for Steve and Catherine to arrive.

"Yes he did. It was an excellent idea of Steve's for us all to spend the day at the beach house." Chin agreed.

"Felt good to kick back and relax." Lou said as he leaned against the smart table with his arms across his chest.

"You know I haven't had chance to ask how it's going with adopting Sarah." Danny mentioned as he braced his hands on the table.

"Extremely slowly. Her mother's family have indicated they would like to raise her, because I am not a blood relation." Chin informed Danny with a hollow smile.

"You're her uncle." Danny exclaimed angrily on behalf of for his friend.

"Only by marriage." Chin pointed out.

"That's absurd, you'll make a great dad." Danny told him.

Chin smiled at the compliment from his friend. "Mahalo, I appreciate the vote of confidence." He said as Steve and Catherine entered the office and made their way towards the smart table.

"Danny's right Chin, you will be great at being a parent." Steve agreed as he set the car seat down on the floor beside the smart table so he could take the large backpack of his back.

"I'm extremely grateful for everyone's support." Chin informed them all with a smile.

"That's what families are for." Lou pointed out as he grinned in amusement at Steve who was pulling out what Lou and the rest of the team had dubbed the McGarrett baby tactical gear.

"You know I distinctly heard you say I was right." Danny quipped with a grin in his partner's direction as he rocked on the balls of his feet, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Don't get too used to it." Steve pointed out with a returning grin of his own as he looked up from the floor where he was pulling out the spare baby monitor and cot mobile from the backpack while Catherine was busy unstrapping Keoni from his car seat.

"You still said I was right." Danny argued as he watched his partner assembling the mobile.

"Has to be a first time for everything." Steve quipped as he headed into his office with the mobile and one of the monitors.

"Quit while your ahead, Danny." Catherine suggested as she patted his arm before moving past him to follow Steve into his office. Emerging a few minutes later, Steve began going through the tactical plans of the operation.

"The coast guard are transporting us to the ship via helo and then we'll zodiac to the Zheng He. We all keep out of sight till Barrett has moored, he only has a couple of goons with him. We need to take them alive if we have any chance of getting the last lot of women back." Steve outlined.

"I've got us satellite access, so I'll be monitoring the area of Operation for any last minute changes." Catherine assured them.

"Jerry is coming in to help you also." Steve reminded her.

"Copy that." She said. Jerry's presence would ensure that the team were constantly updated on any changes if Catherine had to switch her attention with Keoni who both Steve and herself knew would be due for a feed and change about the time the team arrived were due to rendezvous with the Zheng He.

….

40 miles of shore.

After successfully transferring from the coast guard vessel via zodiac, the team had settled themselves in for the long wait. The team had spent the time thinking up locations for Danny to propose to Gabby. They had started out as scenic and romantic places, but had quickly turned in to a round of places not to propose.

 _"_ _Heads up guys, we have a small yacht approaching." Catherine told them as she watched the vessel moving in closer to the junk._

"Copy that." Steve replied as he carefully moved so he could watch Chin and the two I.C.E agents securing the boats lines between the two ships. He swore softly when he realised that Barrett was not going to board the junk. Making a quick split second decision, Steve ducked back into the shadows and pulled of his boots, vest and shirt. Leaving the small pile of clothes and his weapon he slipped over the side of the boat swimming beneath the hull of the junk and the yacht so he could climb the small ladder at the stern of the ship.

Pulling himself quietly onto the deck of the boat, he pulled his knife from the sheath at his ankle. Thankfully Barrett's attention was directed towards the Zheng He as Steve made his way stealthily towards the port side of the yacht where Barrett was stood shouting orders at his two men and what he assumed was the Zheng He's crew.

He saw Danny and Lou moving into position, as a split second later he saw Barrett pull a gun and aim at Danny. Launching himself into action he wrestled Barrett to the ground, grabbing at his right hand in an attempt to disarm him. His own weapon was dislodged from his hand, skittering across the deck out of his reach. Barrett was stronger than Steve would have thought given the man was almost his mother's age.

Slamming Barrett's hand onto the deck of the ship he was able to dislodge the gun from his hand just as Barrett brought his knee up to push into his stomach in an attempt to dislodge him. He grunted as the joint made contact with the transplant scar, his muscles still not fully healed. It was enough of a distraction for Steve that Barrett was able throw him of his body so he could get to his feet, but Steve was quick to stop the man from going for the gun by getting his legs around the man's torso and flicking him of his feet and back onto the deck.

He heard Barrett's cry of pain as he landed heavily on his left side. Steve pushed him face down into the deck as he grabbed his arm pinning it up his back as he sat on him preventing him from moving. A noise behind him had him reaching for the gun nearby.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Danny asked rather loudly.

"Stopping you from getting shot." Steve retorted as he accepted the cable tie that Danny handed him.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU STRIPPING OF AND GOING FOR A SWIM UNARMED; YOU CRAZY IDIOT. HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU." Danny shouted as he helped Steve pull Barrett to his feet.

"You know what Danny, You're very welcome for me saving your life." Steve replied testily. "Cath get hold of the coastguard and ask them to come pick us up." He told her in a pleasant tone.

 _"_ _They're already en-route." Catherine informed him. "Is everybody alright?" She asked in concern._

"We're all fine." He assured her as he glanced around to make sure the team were all okay. He could see Lou flexing his fist as he held on to one of the men who had a rather bloody nose. He heard her sigh of relief through the com-link. "Let the coastguard know I'll need a secure room to interrogate the prisoners." Steve told her, grinning at the three men sat on the deck in front of him.

 _"_ _Copy that, I'll put in the request." She told him._

…

McGarrett's residence.

It was almost midnight when Steve let himself into the house and reset the alarm before making his way towards the kitchen. He needed a stiff drink to distil the images that were etched in his brain after what they had witnessed at the warehouse Barrett had been using to imprison the women and young girls. He pulled the cupboard door open with the intention of pulling out the bottle of whiskey that had been pushed to the back months ago only to discover a hand written note in his wife's handwriting. 'In the fridge x.' She had written on the little post stick note that she had pinned to a bottle of Ketchup.

Opening the fridge door revealed something that was definitely safer than the open bottle of whiskey. He knew in the frame of mind he was in that one drink would not have been enough to numb his mind. Catherine knew him so well. Grabbing the baby bottle that she had left for him, he popped it in the microwave for a few seconds to take the chill of it. A quick check on the back of his wrist assured him it would be okay for Keoni as he made his way up the stairs into the nursery. He switched of the monitor so Catherine wouldn't be disturbed and just watched his son for a few minutes as he slept.

It wasn't long before he woke and Steve carefully lifted him from the crib and settled himself into the rocker so he could feed Keoni the bottle. "Sorry champ it's a bottle tonight." Steve told him as he fussed a little, clearly wanting his mom to nurse him. Once he realised he was only going to get a bottle he settled down to take the feed giving his father time to replay the last few hours in his head.

 _"_ _Steve, we've found the women." Came Chin's voice, thick with emotion._

 _"_ _What's their condition?" Steve asked as he continued to search the warehouse with Danny._

 _"_ _Very frightened and several of them have torn and bloody clothing. He's shackled them to the wall with just enough chain for them to reach a number of pails in the centre of the room for their sanitation needs. I've sent for bolt cutters to get them out of the shackles so EMT's can start to treat them. Are we sending them to Tripler?" He asked, assuming Steve would want them contained securely._

 _"_ _Yeah, notify them." Steve said as he slowly pushed open one of the office doors as Danny and himself did a room by room search._

 _"_ _Okay, do you need a hand searching the offices?" Lou offered._

 _"_ _Yeah, there's quite a few up here. Most of them look as if they've been used for accommodation…" Steve broke of as he pushed the door more fully open as he heard the sob from within. "O god." He whispered brokenly as he saw the small body curled up in the centre of the single metal framed cot that was pushed to the side of the room._

 _"_ _What?" Lou asked worriedly, wondering what had caused the shocked voice of their leader._

 _"_ _Get the EMT's up here now." He ordered as he crossed the room and pulled of his tac vest and the shirt he was wearing underneath it so he could wrap it around the shoulders of the naked and sobbing child. "Your safe, I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered to the child in Chinese as she flinched away from his touch._

 _He could see a thick rope binding one of her wrists to the metal frame of the cot. Pulling his knife from the sheath at his ankle he cut the rope from her wrist careful not to cause any more damage than had already been caused to her. He sensed Danny step into the room behind him and made an attempt to shield her body from the other man's eyes to give her a little more dignity._

 _"_ _Use this." Danny said as he tossed Steve his own shirt to place across the girl's lower body._

 _"_ _Thanks." Steve told him grateful when Danny stayed back as he continued to whisper words of comfort in Chinese to the girl who couldn't have been any more than twelve years of age._

 _"_ _The rest of the rooms are clear." Lou informed him as he came to a stop just outside the door to the room, Danny barring the way for anyone to enter._

 _The EMT's arrived shortly after barrelling into the room to treat the frightened and traumatised girl. She gripped at Steve refusing to let go when they wanted to take her downstairs to the waiting ambulance. In the end Steve had carried her down the stairs himself, a blanket wrapped around her body as she had buried her face into the crook of his neck._

 _As they had reached one of the ambulances, one of the Chinese women had broken away from the group and ran towards him shouting the girls name. Steve's heart broke even more as he heard the girls name, Zhen. Valuable, genuine and innocent. The poor girl had lost her innocence at the hands of a monster._

The tears slid down his face as he brought Keoni up to rest against his shoulder as he rubbed at his back soothingly. It wasn't long before sleep found the two of them.

…..

Edwards Residence.

Danny rang the doorbell and waited for it to be answered. Rachel pulled the door open when she spotted him on the doorstep still in his tac vest looking completely lost.

"Daniel its midnight, what's wrong?" She asked in concern, sensing something was wrong.

"I need to see Grace, please." He begged as the tears began to flow.

"Now? What's going on?" She asked worriedly thinking something may have happened to Steve or one of the others.

"We just found a twelve-year-old girl who had been raped, I need to see Grace. I need to see she's okay." Danny pleaded.

"She's asleep, but we can wake her." Rachel reassured him as she ushered him inside, past Stan and up the stairs to their daughter's room.

…

Grover's Residence

Lou pushed open the door to Samantha's room and crossed to the bed of his sleeping daughter. He dropped down onto the floor, resting his head on the bed as he cried himself to sleep. This was how Renee found him the next morning as she walked into her daughter's room to get her up for breakfast.

Her husband was curled up on the floor beside their daughters bed still wearing his tactical gear and streaks of black cammo paint still on his face. Waking up Samantha and indicating for her to be quiet and get up, Renee pulled the comforter of the bed and carefully placed a pillow beneath his head as she left him to sleep. He'd talk to her when he woke up, she knew it must have involved children for him to sleep in their daughters room like that.

….

Kelly Residence

Chin pushed open the door to Sarah's room, quietly crossing the room to pull the wicker chair towards the bed so he could sit and watch Sarah. He reached out a hand to gently brush her hair from her face as he pulled his phone from his pocket and selected Kono's number.

 _"_ _Hey Cuz." She answered sleepily as she answered._

"I'm sorry to wake you, I needed to talk to someone." He told her brokenly.

 _"_ _Where are you." Kono asked suddenly sounding a little more alert._

"I'm at home. I'm sat watching Sarah sleep." He told her as the tears ran down his face.

 _"_ _I'm on my way." She told him, a rustle of clothing telling him she was already pulling on clothing._

"Mahalo." He said as he disconnected the call.

…..

McGarrett's Residence.

Catherine stretched as she woke up, glancing across at the clock on her bedside table and throwing the covers back so she could get out of bed to nurse Keoni. Steve's side of the bed hadn't been slept in making her wonder where he had spent the night. Crossing the landing and pushing open the nursery door gave her all the answer she needed, he was fast asleep in the rocking chair with a sleeping Keoni cradled against his chest.

She could see streaks of blood on his t-shirt that he had dropped on the floor beside the rocker. A cursory glance at his body telling her none of it was his. She could see the dirty streaks on his face that told of tears as she knelt by the rocker, placing her hand on his arm so as not to spook him. "Steve." She said softly.

He blinked a few times, his eyes opening to look into her concerned face beside him. "I must have fell asleep after I fed him." He told her with a sleepy voice.

"Come on, let's go and shower." She told him as she lifted Keoni from his chest and placed him back in the crib till he was ready for waking up. Turning the monitor back on before she led him back to their room and encouraging him to strip of and get in the shower.

She had listened to all the chatter coming through the com-link as they had discovered the little girl and she knew he would be in a bad place when he came home, that was why she had expressed a feed for Keoni. She knew that contact with his son would help to centre him. He let her wash his back as she soothingly worked on his muscles. Slowly he began to open up telling her about the little girl and what she had been forced to endure from Barrett.

Steve had told Catherine how stubborn Barrett had been about giving them the information about the warehouse. He smiled as he recalled how good it had felt when he had punched the bastard in the face and broken his nose. He would also have to have his arm reset as he'd broken that when Steve had wrestled him to the ground. At least with the evidence and the testimony of the women they would be able to keep him in Halawa for a very long time. Steve had shared how Danny had suggested it might be worth having a little word with a few of the inmates who were always happy to assist Five-0.

"What about Dae Won? Did he tell you anything?" Catherine asked.

"No. I guess we just have to go back to looking over our shoulder again. I understand now more than ever why dad sent Mary and me away when we were kids." Steve confided.

"I'm not going anywhere; we are going to get through this together as a family." Catherine told him firmly, waiting until he nodded his head in agreement.

Steve sighed as he drew some consolation from the fact they had put a stop to the human trafficking ring even if they hadn't managed to get Dae Won. Steve had defeated Wo Fat, even though it had taken some time. If Dae Won did go after Steve and his family then he would eventually end up like his son, for now all they could do was wait and keep vigilant.

….


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you enjoy the update, This will be the last case the team will be doing for a while. I will be writing again, but am unsure when that will be. I do have a few plots for future stories with the Ohana.**

 **I did write a few weeks ago that we would be welcoming out little boy to our family. Circumstances put our introductions back a few weeks, which is why I've been able to continue on with the story for a little while longer. We start our introduction's tomorrow, which is why I wanted to get this last chapter up before our hectic weeks start.**

 **I do have a little epilogue to post, which is complete and just in need of a little read through to check for mistakes. I will be posting that later today.**

 **I dread to think what my google search history looks like with all the maps of Hawaii I keep checking and the names and places of military vessels and other things I keep looking at.**

 **Enjoy the Update.**

 **Love Wendy x**

McGarrett's Residence.

Monday morning.

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes he glanced at the clock on his bedside table. Stretching his arms above his head he turned over and spooned up to Catherine, throwing one arm across her waist as he buried his face into the back of her neck. He allowed his hand to slip under the covers and up inside the tank top she had pulled on to sleep in. He grinned as he felt her stirring and began kissing his way down her neck.

"Steve." She moaned softly as she felt him pushing the covers from her waist as he used his body to roll her to her front. "What are you doing?" She asked as she arched her neck giving him better access.

"I'm hurt you have to ask." He whispered as he kissed his way down her spine as he held her arms down on the bed beside her.

"Keoni!" She gasped as he nipped at a particularly sensitive spot on her hip, before soothing it with a kiss.

"Isn't due for his feed yet." Steve insisted as he traced the line of her waist with his tongue before nipping at her other hip.

"Ow god." She moaned as he pushed her down into the mattress with his hard muscular body.

Lifting his weight of her body, he urged her to roll to her back as he slipped her panties of her hips and down her long legs. Placing a kiss on each of the faint stretch marks that marred the skin of her stomach; scars that reminded him of the small life they had created together. He felt her slip her hands into his hair holding him to her as he kissed his way back up her body, pushing the tank top upwards as he kissed the outer swell of each breast.

"Ow god." She moaned again as he kissed and nipped his way up her neck as she arched her head back gripping at his shoulders. "Need you." She panted as he settled his weight between her legs rubbing his erection against her core.

He slanted his mouth across hers in a deep searing kiss as she racked her nails down his back in an attempt to get him to give her what she wanted. Her legs came up to wrap around his hips as she rocked her pelvis against his encouragingly. Pulling his mouth from hers in an attempt to draw air into his lugs, he kissed his way along her jaw.

"Someone's impatient." He commented with a smirk as he nipped at her ear making her gasp and dig her nails into his shoulders.

"Steve, please." She begged as she reached between them to take hold of his erection and guide it towards her entrance.

He moaned at the sensation as he slipped inside her body. Bracing himself on his elbows as he waited for her to adjust to his possession before pulling out and thrusting back in as he set the pace of their love making. His mouth closed over hers as his tongue slipped inside her mouth too dual with hers as he moved within her.

He broke the kiss desperately needing to pull air into his lungs as she moaned and sighed beneath him, her face flushed with passion as her fingers gripped at his back. He could feel her muscles squeezing him and had to fight the urge to let go before she was ready. He groaned when his cell phone rang glancing across at it and glaring. He tried to ignore it concentrating on Catherine, but found it too distracting.

"Don't." Catherine gasped as he reached for the phone as they continued to move together.

Grabbing the phone from the cradle he silenced it before tossing it to the floor in the general direction of the en-suite. Wrapping his arms around his wife and burying his face in the crook of her neck, he grunted as she bit into his shoulder in an attempt to keep the noise down as she climaxed. Feeling her muscles contracting took him over the edge as he spilled himself inside her.

Collapsing on top of her he breathed heavily pulling air into his lungs. "Move in a minute." He assured her as he brushed a kiss across her sweat covered cheek. Pushing up on his arms when he finally regained the strength to move, he grinned down at her as he dropped a quick kiss on her lips before he moved off her. He rolled to his back pulling her into his side as she rested her head on his shoulder and slipped her hand around his waist. It was at that point that the monitor sprang to life as Keoni informed them he was awake.

"The kids got good timing." Steve commented as they moved apart so he could climb out of bed to go and get him. It had become their little morning ritual; Steve would always go in to change Keoni's diaper before bringing him back to their room so he could nurse.

"I'll get a quick shower while you change him." She said slipping into the bathroom.

He pulled on a pair of shorts before leaving the bedroom and crossing the landing to the nursey. "Good morning, son." Steve said as he crossed to the crib and picked up his crying son. "Let's get you out of that wet diaper, then we can go and find mommy."

Lifting him against his shoulder as he crossed to the changing table he caught the distinct whiff that told him Keoni wasn't just wet. "You couldn't have waited till I'd gone to work to do that?" Steve said as he laid the baby on the mat and unfastened the poppers on his onesie.

"I thought you and I had come to an agreement that you'd save all the dirty diapers for your mommy." Steve said softly keeping up a one-sided conversation with the cooing baby. "I mean seriously what has mommy been feeding you. I've been in some pretty smelly places while I was in the SEAL's, but I think this might be top of the stink list, Champ. Your mommy will probably tell me off for calling you stinky, you know that right?"

Steve smiled as the boy moved his arms and legs about, cooing and gurgling back at him as he followed his daddies voice. Pulling the tabs on the diaper he pulled it free quickly grabbing wipes and cleaning the mess from the baby's skin so he could get a clean diaper back in place before anything else could happen. Steve had made that mistake quite a few times over the last eight weeks.

"One nice clean diaper… now I bet that feels a lot better doesn't it. Do you think you can stay put while I deal with the stinky one? You can?" Steve said as he quickly and efficiently dealt with wrapping and bagging the dirty diaper before tossing it in the trash can with the intention of taking it straight outside as soon as he got Keoni settled with his mommy. "Okay Champ, let's get you into a nice romper so we can go and find mommy. She was taking a shower, but I bet she's done now and waiting for us."

Pulling on a clean outfit that he grabbed out of the dresser and snapping the poppers closed on the romper, he picked up the little boy resting him against his shoulder as he brushed a kiss across his tiny cheek as he stroked the downy soft fluff on the top of his head. "You know you and your mommy are the best things that I've ever had happen to me. It took me a lot of time to work out my feelings for your mommy and I'm so glad she stuck it out with me. If she hadn't, we wouldn't have created you." He told the baby softly as he left the Nursery to return to the master bedroom where he knew his wife would be waiting for them.

Pushing the bedroom door open he spotted Catherine just getting comfortable on the bed as she pulled the sheet back over her legs. She smiled at him as he crossed the room and placed Keoni in her arms, leaning over to kiss her lips tenderly. The baby let out a squeal of displeasure at being sandwiched between his parents.

"Sorry little man, was mommy and daddy squashing you?" Catherine cooed to the baby as she settled him at her breast so he could nurse.

"Move forward a little." Steve urged her as he settled himself behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He placed a tender kiss on her cheek as he rested his chin in the crook of her neck to watch their son nurse.

"I thought you'd be going for your swim." Catherine mentioned as she turned her head slightly to look at his face.

"I'm waiting for my cell to go again." He explained with a grin at her, knowing that whoever had been trying to contact him at this time in the morning would more than likely call back.

 _"_ _STEVE? CATHERINE?" Came Danny's voice from downstairs, just before they heard the jersey man heading up the stairs. "YOU UP HERE?"_

"I'll head him off." Steve said as he extracted himself from behind Catherine and quickly moved to the door pulling on his discarded t-shirt from last night. "Hey Danno?" He said as he stepped onto the landing to greet his partner.

"Is everything alright? Why didn't you answer you cell?" Danny asked firing of questions. "We called you four times."

"Everything is fine; I was a little too busy to answer the call." Steve explained simply, not about to reveal the exact reason he hadn't answered. "We catch a case?"

"Yes we have. HPD was called out to two bodies at the Punchbowl crater, the cemetery to be exact. Please, no jokes." Danny said as he as he announced the location.

"Give me a few minutes to shower and throw on some civvies. I'll let Cath know where we're headed so she can follow on." Steve told him as he slipped back into his room to shower and change.

….

Punchbowl Crater

National Memorial Cemetery of the Pacific.

After parking Catherine's Corvette behind Danny's Camaro on the north side Inner drive, Steve and Danny headed across the lawned grounds towards the group of CSU's and HPD officers that were stood with the other members of five-0. They could see two paramedics preparing one of the victims for transport while Dr Max Bergman examined the second man with the help of Dr Mindy Shaw.

Steve glanced around the area, his eyes automatically going to the area where his father was buried. The last time he'd been to see him was with Catherine the day they had brought Keoni home from the hospital. He'd promised his dad he'd be back to see him real soon, but he hadn't been back to see him yet. Maybe he would have time to drop by before he left the cemetery, he should at least try to say hello.

"Everything okay?" Chin asked as the two of them approached. "We all tried your number."

"Yeah, must have been in the nursery when you called." Steve lied.

"Why didn't Catherine answer? I know she answer's your phone." Danny pointed out not willing to let the subject drop.

"Catherine went to get a shower when I went in to Keoni." Steve told them honestly, omitting the fact his phone had rung a couple of minutes before that.

"We were all a little concerned when HPD told Danny that they hadn't been able to reach you." Chin explained as the five of them moved in the direction of the two bodies.

"Hey boss, does Catherine know you have her car?" Kono asked with a grin as she took note of the blue Corvette parked on the roadway.

Steve grinned back at the young Hawaiian woman and dangled a newly cut set of keys at her. "She got me my own set cut."

"He's such a cheap date." Danny quipped as he shook his head at Steve's answering grin.

"Catherine decided it was easier if I took her car when she needed to use the truck." Steve explained. Catherine had surprised him with the keys the previous night after they had put Keoni to bed. She had barely used her own car in the past couple of months since their son had arrived, finding it easier and safer to use the truck with the baby seat secured in the back.

"I'm surprised she trusted you with it." Lou stated as he strode across the grass.

"She threatened him with the couch if he so much as scratched it." Danny told them with a chuckle as Steve groaned.

"Better not get it shot up then, or you'll be sleeping in the back yard." Lou chuckled.

"What do we know?" Steve asked in an attempt to steer his friends away from the subject of his wife's car and the possibility that someone might decide it was a good idea to have a shootout while he was using it.

"Two bodies, both with severe bruising to their torso's. Looks like our dead guy was also suffocated." Lou explained quickly bringing everyone up to date. "EMT's are just about to transport the other vic."

"Have we got names yet?" Steve asked as they reached the victim being loaded on to a stretcher.

"Seaman Wesley Skelly and Seaman William Hawkins. The responding HPD unit found their base passes still in their wallets." Lou explained as he passed the evidence bags containing the identification to Steve. "That's Hawkins on the stretcher. EMT's are pretty confident he'll pull through. He was unconscious when HPD arrived on the scene, but his pulse is strong and steady and all his vitals seem to be pretty good. I think we just have to wait for him to come around."

"Hoskins." Steve acknowledged the paramedic who was treating Seaman Hawkins. "You transporting him to Tripler?"

"We are. We have standing orders; any military OR Five-0 get a ride to Tripler." He added with a grin at the Five-0 leader as he finished strapping the patient to the gurney.

"Mahalo." He said as Hoskins and his colleague moved their patient towards the waiting ambulance.

"Hey Max, what do you have for us?" Steve asked as he reached the spot where the deceased victim was currently being examined by Max and Dr Shaw as two HPD officer's stood watching.

"Commander." Max greeted as they came to a stop near the body. "Seaman Skelly as you can see has suffered from several blows to his torso, as of yet I am unable to identify whether it was a hand or weapon that caused it. I will know more once I have him back at my office."

"That's what I call a nice ride." One of the officers said to his partner with an appreciative whistle, causing the members of Five-0 to glance back to the drive.

Steve bristled as he spotted Catherine climbing out of his Silverado and calling over to Duke. "I sure hope you were referring to the truck and not Lieutenant Rollins." Steve growled at the officer who swallowed nervously as he realised his mistake.

"Yes, Sir." He responded quickly as his partner muttered something to him.

Steve turned back to watch Catherine crossing the grass as she joined the rest of the team. She raised an eyebrow as she picked up on the tension coming off him, and he shook his head to dispel her concern.

"Duke's filled me in on the basics." Catherine told him as she reached his side.

"Max?" Steve prompted knowing the M.E probably had more to share with them about the victim.

"As I was about to say; Seaman Skelly has signs of petechial haemorrhaging." Max said as he opened the victim's lifeless eyes to show the team. "There are no signs of bruising to his face, suggesting that he may have been suffocated with a soft item held over his face. He is not however showing any indication of defensive wounds to his hands or arms.

"Max is it possible they were covered in a blanket while they received a beating?" Catherine asked as an idea began to form in her head.

"You're thinking this was a hazing gone wrong?" Steve said as he quickly picked up on her train of thought.

"That is possible." Max agreed. "I will check for fibres during his autopsy, if you are correct he will indeed have fibres in his mouth and nasal passages. I will send you my findings once I have completed his autopsy." Max stated as he and Doctor Shaw began to zip up the body bag and move it onto the stretcher for transporting into the waiting M.E's van.

"There not college kids." Lou pointed out.

Steve looked at Catherine who smiled back at him in return. "Hazing is carried out within the military Lou, although that's not a name that's used. The idea is to wedel out the weak ones and create a stronger united unit. By simulating what a person might have to endure during a combat situation the hazee can be prepared should he or she at any time become a POW." Steve explained to the silent group.

"You've had this done too you?" Danny asked in shock.

Steve nodded his head. "Not like these guys, but another name for it is SERE training, Danny. Both Catherine and I have had SERE training, although mine was more in depth the Cath's."

"Sleep deprivation is a form of hazing Danny, and so is exposure to the elements such as swimming or diving in cold water or snow." Catherine pointed out to him.

"Most hazing incident know a days are designed to push that person to his or her limit without any serious injury taking place." Steve held up his hand to stop Danny's next flow of words. "By that I mean sport related injuries, sprain's, pulled muscles, broken bones and collapse due to exhaustion. One of the guys in my bud's class broke his wrist during a ten mile run after little more than two hours of sleep and carried on. That's what Catherine and I are talking about, but sometimes certain units will have their own hazing policies for what they see as their own initiation into their unit."

The four non-military members shared a look at each other as they realised the reason why Steve and Catherine reacted like they did during intense situation's and why Steve never seemed to allow his emotions to show after he'd been taken prisoner by Wo Fat and the Taliban.

"What about family?" Steve asked.

"HPD were notifying both their wives. Duke said he had a unit picking up Mrs Hawkins to escort her to the hospital." Kono shared with them.

"Chin, you and Kono go and see Mrs Skelly see if she can tell us anything." He told them as he once again looked down at the man's lifeless body."

Chin and Kono both bid good bye to the rest of them as they headed towards Chin's car so they could visit Seaman Skelly's widow.

"Catherine, you and Lou go and talk to Mrs Hawkins, let me know when he wakes up." He told them.

"Will do." Lou agreed already heading back across the manicured grounds to his SUV.

"I'll drop Keoni at the day care and head over to the base with Danny." Steve told her as the three of them headed back towards the parked cars at the kerb.

"Copy that." Catherine said as she fished her keys out of the pocket of her jeans and headed in the direction of her Corvette.

"Thanks for watching him Duke." Steve said as he reached his truck.

"It really was my pleasure, Steve. I remember your dad bringing you by the station house a few times when you were that age." The older Hawaiian officer shared with a smile. "He looks exactly the same as you did."

"Yeah, that's what Doris keeps telling me." Steve told him as he opened the rear door of the truck and began unbuckling Keoni.

"Aloha." Duke called as he headed of in the direction of his patrol car.

"Aloha." Replied Steve as he picked up his son and rested him against his shoulder. "Let's go and say Aloha to your grandad." He said softly to the baby as he placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"You want me to wait?" Danny asked, already knowing his partner was visiting John McGarrett's grave.

Turning to look at Danny he nodded his head. "Yeah, unless you want to join me." He added just before he strode of.

Danny shrugged his shoulders and followed.

….

Ford Island

Seaman Skelly's Residence.

Chin glanced around the home as Kono sat on the couch with the widow as she tried to comfort the sobbing woman. The base Chaplain had greeted them at the door and shown them into the family room where a few other naval personal had been gathered to offer their condolences. It seemed that the news had travelled fast amongst the military families housed on Ford Island.

Kono herself had made a comment to the Chaplain about the presence of personal, he had shaken it off as he had explained how quick news would spread once someone spotted the Chaplain and a Senior officer making a visit in uniform. There had been a steady stream of visitors to the home all morning, a number of the wives staying and busying themselves in the Skelly's kitchen as they made drinks for everyone.

"I'm really sorry that we have to ask, but did your husband have any enemies?" Kono asked softly.

"No. Wes was liked by everyone; he was a bit of a practical joker. He'd leave toy spider's under the toilet seat, glue the lid on someone's shaving cream, or put plastic snakes into his friend's beds. They knew it was him, and they'd pay him back by sticking itching powder in his shorts." She told them, a whimsical smile appearing on her face at the memory.

"Did he ever mention anything about hazing within his unit?" Chin enquired, wondering if Steve and Catherine had hit upon something given the nature of the injuries.

"No, never." She exclaimed as she shook her head.

"That's not something we condone, and we urge any sailor to come forward and report such incidents." Lieutenant Smith informed them.

"But it does happen." Chin pushed.

"As I said Detective Kelley, we don't condone such actions." He defended.

"I heard what you said Lieutenant, however I have it on extremely good authority that we do in fact condone hazing as long as it comes under the banner labelled as SERE training." Chin pointed out, not willing to back down.

"What you're talking about is a completely different thing. SERE training is to prepare the members of our Armed Forces should they ever find themselves in a situation where they become POW's." Smith attempted to explain in his defence.

"It's the same thing, just with a different name." Kono disagreed before turning back to Mrs Skelly. "If you think of anything at all, or even just want to chat, please call me." She told her as she handed her a small card with her cell number on it.

"We will find the person or person's responsible for your husband's death." Chin reassured her as he shook her hand.

"Thank you." She told them both as she blotted at her eyes again.

"I know it might not seem so right now, but you will find a way to get through all this and find some measure of happiness on the other side." Chin told her quietly before the Chaplain showed them to the door.

…..

Tripler Army Medical centre.

After parking their vehicles in the visitors' lot, Catherine and Lou had both headed through the maze of corridors until they came to the intensive care unit where Seaman Hawkins had been transported to after he had arrived at the military hospital. Catherine had spoken to the nurse manning the desk, asking for the man's cubicle number.

After thanking the nurse, the two Five-0 members had moved further into the unit to find Hawkins cubicle. Upon reaching it they had discovered Mrs Hawkins sat by her husband's bed as she rubbed soothingly at her protruding stomach.

"Mrs Hawkins?" Catherine called with a smile on her face as she stepped into the cubicle.

"Yes." The woman confirmed about to get to her feet as the new comers entered her husband's room.

"Please don't get up." Catherine urged knowing what the woman was going through. "Lieutenant Rollins and Captain Grover we're with Five-0. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"Are you looking for whoever did this to Billy?" She asked as she swiped at a tear that rolled down her face.

"Yes we are." Lou confirmed positively as he stepped into the small cubicle behind Catherine.

"I know this is a difficult time for you, and I do understand what you're going through." Catherine told her as she pulled a chair up to sit in front of the other woman.

"I wish people would stop telling me that, you don't know what I'm going through." She snapped angrily.

"Mrs Skelly, my husband was shot and nearly died just four months ago. I was six months pregnant at the time with our child. I really do understand how difficult this is for you, but we really do need to ask you some questions." Catherine confided gently.

"Okay." She agreed.

….

Iolani Palace.

Steve bypassed the security checkpoint as he entered the Palace and crossed the lobby with Keoni cradled in his arms, the backpack style diaper bag slung over his shoulder. Keoni had fallen asleep on the fifteen-minute ride from the cemetery, and was softly snoring in his daddy's arms. He pushed the doors to the day care centre open spotting Mary with her back to him as she was talking to a couple of woman across the room. Glancing around the room he spotted his niece playing with a little girl as they played at feeding their dolls.

"Commander." Lydia Winters greeted as she crossed the room to meet him.

"Mrs Winters." Steve greeted the middle aged woman who had been put in charge of the general running of the centre. Catherine and himself had met the woman on a couple of occasions so they could reassure themselves that Keoni would be safe in her care. They had both felt reassured that Mary would be working at the centre and had come to an agreement with Mrs Winters that Mary would be his main care giver.

…..

"Dishy." Mel said as she spotted the new comer cradling the baby in his arms. "You think he's a single daddy?" She asked her two colleagues with a predatory grin.

Mary turned to see who Mel was looking at, shaking her head as she spotted her brother and nephew talking to her boss Lydia. "Sorry guy's he's totally off limits." Mary told them with an amused smile.

"You can't call dibs on him." Mel told her. No way she'd seen the hunk first.

"I don't want dibs, and for the record he's very happily married." Mary told them before turning to her daughter. "Joanie, look who's here."

"Unca Steve." The little girl cried happily, abandoning her doll in favour of her favourite uncle.

"Uncle?" Mel stated in shock as she watched Mary's daughter running over to the muscular man who had broken out into a grin as he dropped to one knee to welcome the little girl into a one arm hug.

"Yeah, the goof is my brother." Mary stated as she moved across the room to join Steve.

….

"Hey Joanie." Steve said as he brushed a kiss across the little girl's cheek.

"Eoni sleep." She said as she twisted in her uncle's arms to look at the sleeping baby.

"Yes he is." Steve agreed. "So we have to be really quiet until he wakes up from his nap."

"I member, I not shout to loud cause I wake him up, then he cry." Joan told him.

"That's right." Steve confirmed before planting another kiss on her cheek before standing up to greet Mary. "Hey Mare."

"Hand him over." Mary insisted as she held her hands out for nephew.

Steve brushed a kiss across Keoni's forehead before he transferred his sleeping son to his aunties arms. "Catherine's done him a couple of bottles, they're in his diaper bag; but she's going to come down and nurse him if she's in her office." He explained.

"You want me to give Catherine a ring when he wants his feed." Mary suggested as she rocked the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Yeah, that would probably work best. She's at Tripler at the moment, but she should be back pretty soon." Steve agreed as he lowered the diaper bag of his shoulder before turning back to his niece so he could pick her up and say goodbye.

…

Pearl Harbour

USS HAWAII.

"Well that was a waste of time." Danny grumbled as they climbed through the hatch that led back onto the deck of the USS Hawaii. He wiped his sweaty palms on the back of his pants before running his hand through his hair once again.

Steve rolled his eyes as he moved across the deck towards the gantry that would take them ashore. "What did you expect him to say Danny? It was the butler, and he did it in the library." Steve quipped in frustration. They had spent the better part of two hours going through the bunks of both men and speaking to their Commanding Officers and fellow sailors. Danny had been complaining none stop the whole time, and as much as Steve knew it was the man's claustrophobia getting to him; it had still managed to grate on his nerves.

"There's no need to be sarcastic, Steven. We've just spent the last two hours stuck inside that tin can and we have nothing." He ranted as he stomped across the gantry moodily.

Steve whirled around to face him. "Look, I get it that you hate to be in tight spaces, but can you please just stop. I told you it was going to be tight quarters on board, it's not an aircraft carrier. The USS Hawaii is a fast attack submarine, she's only 377 feet in length. Next time stay in the bloody car." Steve growled in frustration.

"I'm not a dog." Danny snapped as he pushed past Steve as he headed towards where his car was parked.

Steve sighed as he crossed to the car and slid into the driver's seat of the Camaro. Inserting the keys into the ignition he started the car, backing it out of the parking space and heading in the direction of the main gates. A quick glance across at Danny confirmed his partner was sulking. He sighed again.

"Hopefully the other's will have got a little more information than we did." Steve said into the quiet of the car in an attempt to get his partner to talk.

Danny didn't bother to answer he just grunted in response as he attempted to calm his breathing.

"You okay?" Steve asked in concern when Danny didn't answer.

"No." Danny admitted.

"Take a deep breath, hold it in and let it out slowly." Steve told him as he demonstrated exactly what he meant.

"I'm having a panic attack and your trying to get me doing Lamaze?" Danny asked in surprise.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Steve questioned in confusion. "Lamaze?"

"Pregnancy breathing, Steven." Danny pointed out sarcastically.

"That's combat breathing." Steve explained. "Come to think about it Cath did use it when she was having Keoni." He realised.

Danny looked across at Steve and shook his head in amusement. "Your totally unique, you know that? Everything you do comes down to weapons and combat."

"So" Steve defended. "Are we okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." Danny agreed with a smile.

"Good. You still picking Gabby's ring up tomorrow?" He asked as he left the base and manoeuvred through the traffic on the H1 as they headed back to five-0 HQ.

"Yeah. I've booked the table at her favourite restaurant for Friday evening, I'm going to ask her after Dinner." Danny shared his plans.

"That's great." Steve agreed as he glanced across at Danny with a smirk. "Just to point out, Catherine's a whizz at arranging wedding's extremely quickly."

"Yes, I'm well aware of your wife's ability to plan a wedding with 'Military' Precision." Danny said using his fingers to air quote. "I plan on allowing Gabby to set the date."

"Okay." Steve said letting the subject drop.

…..

Iolani Palace.

Strolling into the bullpen they found Chin, Kono and Lou stood around the smart table as they went through the bits of information they had managed to gather from the two wives. Steve glanced across to Catherine's closed office door with the blinds drawn and quickly came to the conclusion she must be nursing Keoni.

"Cath's in her office." Kono told him as she spotted him glance across the room.

"What did you all get?" He asked, hoping they had better luck than Danny and himself.

"Mrs Skelly didn't have anything; seems her husband was a practical joker but no one ever took offence to him. We did bring up the subject of hazing and was quickly shot down by a Lieutenant Smith." Chin told them.

"We didn't get anything either, both their bunks were clean and squared away. Both men were extremely well liked and worked hard within their team. We brought up the subject of hazing, but the crew were insistent that nothing ever took place." Steve explained.

"Catherine and I might have lucked out a little better there. Mrs Hawkins said her husband had told her that he had witnessed a couple of hazing incidents recently. He apparently notified the senior officer in charge of his section." Lou told them as he pulled up a file and flicked it onto the screen. "Catherine was able to get hold of a copy of the report into the hazing incident."

"Well that is interesting." Steve said as he quickly scanned through the report. "Look who signed off on the actual report, Lieutenant Smith. I think we need to have a little word with the Lieutenant."

Danny groaned at the thought of returning to the small cramped metal tube. "Can't we get him to come here?" Danny whined.

"I'll take Catherine with me." Steve decided, not about to push Danny into returning to the Sub.

"Where are we going?" Catherine asked as she exited her office with Keoni resting against her shoulder as she rubbed at his tiny back. She crossed the floor to join the rest of the team around the smart table.

"Back to Pearl to speak with Lieutenant Smith." He told her, grinning when Keoni burped very loudly in the quiet of the room.

"What have you been feeding him, beer?" Danny asked with a chuckle.

"It's not my fault he takes after his daddy." Catherine quipped with a grin at Steve. "So why are we heading back to Pearl?"

"Smith denied hazing took place on board, yet you and Lou were told otherwise." Steve explained before throwing Danny one of his amused smirks. "Danny was a little uncomfortable on board."

"Not everyone is comfortable in such close quarters, Danny." Catherine reasoned, knowing how much the man hated small spaces.

The ringing of Steve's cell prevented anyone from saying more on the subject. "McGarrett." He said as he answered the call. He listened to the caller speak for a few seconds. "I'm putting you on speaker, Max."

 _"_ _Aloha." Max called out to the team before he began to announce his finding's. "During my examination of Seaman Skelly's body I did pull fibres from his nose and mouth which I have sent to the lab for analysis. His body although severely bruised was not the cause of his death, nor was suffocation. He suffered from acute myocardial infraction which I believe was brought on by the stress of the situation. I have examined the organ and have discovered that it was in fact diseased, although nothing was present on Seaman Skelly's medical notes sent over from the Navy."_

"You're saying he had a heart attack." Lou commented in surprise.

 _"_ _That is correct Captain Grover." Max confirmed._

"You said it wasn't in his file, how likely is it he didn't know or was receiving treatment somewhere else other than from the Military." Steve asked, wondering if the man had tried to hide his medical condition. Steve was well aware of the length's some members of the military would go to hide injuries and illness from the base Doctor's, he himself had been guilty of it a time or two in the past.

 _"_ _It is possible that he was unaware of the condition, most patients with heart problems are unaware until they first encounter symptoms. He may have had a few of the signs in the past and brushed them aside as something less sinister; shortness of breath, nausea, feeling faint, cold sweat's or tiredness are all fairly common indicators. I did not find any signs that he had been taking and form of medication, but I am waiting for toxicology reports to come back. A very common over the counter medication that he could have been taking is Aspirin, this would allow the body to thin the blood." Max explained._

"We didn't find anything in his locker, Kono check with his wife to see if she was aware of anything he may have been taking at home." Steve ordered, watching as Kono nodded her head as she moved in the direction of her office so she could place a call to the widow. "Max do you have a time of death?" He asked.

 _"_ _I do. Seaman Skelly was in the early stages of Rigor when he was found, his liver temperature would suggest death occurred at approximately midnight." Max informed them._

"Alright, let me know as soon as you have the tox report back." Steve told him.

 _"_ _Of course." He assured him._

"Mahalo." Steve thanked as he disconnected the call.

"Did the caretaker say if the gates were open or not?" Steve asked as a thought came to him.

"They didn't mention it, and to be honest I wasn't aware of them actually closing them." Lou admitted, he'd never been to the Punchbowl cemetery before.

"Yeah, this time of year it's usually 0800 hrs -1830 hrs." Steve told him absently. "Check that up with the cemetery. There's plenty of camera's along the route they would have taken to get from the base to the Punchbowl crater. Chin see if you can pull anything from around that time."

Lou and Chin nodded their heads in agreement before heading off to carry out Steve's instructions. Danny pushed himself of from the table, calling over his shoulder as he made his way down the corridor towards the exit. "I'll go and see what Eric has come up with."

"I just need to change his diaper before we drop him back with Mary." Catherine told Steve as they headed back towards her office.

Steve grabbed the diaper bag from her chair and quickly pulled out the mat to place on the top of her desk as Catherine laid him down and quickly unfastened the romper so they could change the wet diaper. Working together they quickly changed and redressed him so they could drop him back of in the Palace's day care centre.

…..

Pearl Harbour

USS HAWAII

After parking Catherine's Corvette, they had made their way towards the slip that housed the USS HAWAII and asked to speak to Lieutenant Smith. A short time later saw them walking along the pier so they could talk away from the boat.

"Seaman Hawkins logged what he'd seen, and I investigated the matter. The alleged victims denied anything had taken place, and I spoke to all the men who Hawkins implicated. They all denied any wrong doing and claimed that whatever it was Hawkins thought he'd seen was incorrect. I had no evidence to take anything further. I made a point of warning all of them not to even think about doing anything, because if it came to my attention again I'd bust their bal… sorry Lieutenant." He broke of apologising for his crude words.

"Nothing to apologise for Lieutenant, I've used worse myself." She assured him as the three of them walked along the key side.

"I'm sure you get what I was trying to say though." He added as he stopped near the gantry that led back onto the Hawaii.

"We'll need the names of all of them, and I want the crew shifts for last night." Steve told him.

"I'll get them for you." He quickly assured as he crossed the gantry and headed on to the boat.

They watched as he slipped through the hatch and disappeared inside the sub. Steve turned to glance around the area, looking for vantage points that a person could use if they wanted to surprise a victim. Although the immediate area was clear there were a number of storage containers further down. Parking spaces were easily come by along each side of the Clark Street submarine slip.

"This place would be practically deserted late evening." Catherine said as she also looked around the surrounding area.

"Yeah. With the option of parking nearby, it wouldn't take much to abduct your victim." Steve agreed already coming to the same conclusion himself.

"Did you ever spend much time on board subs?" Catherine asked, knowing he'd been on them during his time in the SEALs.

"Yeah. I've locked out a fair bit, and used SDV's." He told her referring to locking out of a sub through the escape trunk and Swimmer Delivery Vehicles when Team 6 had deployed from a nuclear sub. "Not my favourite mode of transport, I always hated not being able to see the sky or hear the waves crashing against the hull." He admitted.

"Yeah. I used to love looking out of the port hole in my quarters and just watching the stars as we cut through the water." Catherine told him with a whimsical smile on her face.

"Smith's back." Steve told her as he spotted the Commander exiting the hatch before heading back across the gantry with a clipboard grasped in his hand.

…..

Iolani Palace.

"Okay, Steve and Catherine have just left Pearl and are currently on their way to Tripler. Mrs Hawkins phoned Catherine to tell her that her husband had woken up and wanted to talk to someone from Five-0. Steve did say that Smith was unable to find anyone willing to come forward so had to drop his investigation into the hazing, however he did give Steve the names and their whereabouts for last night for each of the men implicated in the alleged assault." Danny said as he reached the smart table and began typing the names into the system.

"These are the four men that Hawkins implicated. Petty officer Tom Kincaid, Petty officer Stanley Becker, Chief Petty officer Darren Locke and Senior Chief Richard Wardle. All four of them went ashore last night at 6 pm and all reported for duty this morning." He flicked the photos of the four men onto the screen for the other three members of the team to look at.

"Have CSU come back with anything yet?" Lou asked as he scanned the four images on the screen.

"The fibres that Max found were a mixture of wool and cotton. Eric doesn't believe they came from the same item, the two fibres are completely separate in colour. None of the cotton fibres were found in Skelly's nose, only his mouth. The wool fibres were predominately in his nasal passages." Dany told them.

"That sounds like he had a cloth or gag forced into his mouth." Chin theorised as he took in the information.

"That would be my guess. Toxicology is also back; he didn't have anything in his system." Danny filled them in as he raked his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Mrs Skelly told me her husband wasn't taking anything, she said he was reluctant to take anything unless he was really ill. The only Doctor's he ever visited were the base one's, and his last physical was about six weeks ago just before he transferred to the USS Hawaii." Kono explained as she leaned against the Smart table.

"I had a little luck with the camera footage Steve wanted me to check." Chin announced as he brought up the images he'd found from traffic cam's in the area. "This is from the last of the camera's on Puowania Drive."

"What time is that?" Lou asked as he strained to make out the licence plate on the car.

"That was at 1130 last night." Chin told them tapping a few keys on the table till he could enlarge the license plate. "I ran the tag and it came back as being registered in Senior Chief Wardle's name."

"Looks as if theirs four occupants." Lou stated as he scrutinised the grainy image.

"Two vic's in the trunk?" Danny suggested as he looked around the room at his colleagues for their input.

"That would be my guess." Lou agreed. "I spoke to the caretaker the gates were unlocked when he arrived this morning, I've got CSU going back out to print the gates. Unfortunately, there is probably dozens of prints for them to lift and run through the system. Why would McGarrett know the opening times?" Lou asked the group.

"John McGarrett is buried there." Chin explained simply.

"Don't you have to be military to be buried there?" Lou asked Chin.

"His dad was in the Navy." Danny told Lou before moving the conversation back onto the case. "Steve wants us to pick the four of them up and hold them till he gets back, I'd say we have more than enough to be going on with." Danny told them.

"How are we doing this?" Lou asked as he looked around the room. "One each with HPD back up?" He suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Danny agreed as he pulled out his cell to contact HPD for backup.

…

Tripler Army Medical Centre.

After exiting the lift on Seaman Hawkins floor they headed down the corridor towards his room. Catherine spotted the man's wife just exiting the ladies room as they turned the corner to take the corridor that would lead to his room.

"Mrs Hawkins." Catherine called out in a friendly voice.

"Lieutenant, thank you for coming back." She greeted with a smile.

"You're welcome, I'm glad that you called me." Catherine told her sincerely before introducing Steve. "This is Lieutenant Commander McGarrett."

"Commander." She acknowledged with a slightly nervous smile.

"Mrs Hawkins, how is you husband?" Steve asked as he slowed his pace to match the heavily pregnant woman's gait.

"He says he has a headache the size of Texas but otherwise he should be okay. His Doctor keeps assuring me he's going to be okay." She replied as she rubbed at her stomach. "When I told Billy that Five-0 were investigating he insisted on talking to you. He seemed a little agitated at first, he thought that NCIS would do the investigation." She confided as the moved along the corridor.

"You can rest assured Mrs Hawkins we will find the people responsible for your husband's assault and Seaman Skelly's death." Steve assured her as they reached the door to his room.

"Thank you." She replied with a sigh of relief as she pushed open the door. "Billy five-0 are here." She announced as she entered.

"Great." Hawkins said as he pushed himself into a sitting position in the bed.

After a quick round of introductions Seaman Hawkins began recounting the events of the previous evening.

"Wes and I had decided to go out for a couple of beers when we got of duty, we'd only just pulled into the parking lot and got out when the Senior approached us. I didn't think anything of it at first, I figured he was just going to ream me out for snitching on him. The next thing I knew we were being dragged into the trunk of a car with a blanket over our heads and a rag shoved in our mouth's." He broke of as he took a deep breath.

"Wes was having trouble breathing, I assumed he was having a panic attack. They drove for about 20-30 minuet's before they stopped for a minute or two. I couldn't hear any traffic so I don't think it was for lights, then shortly after that they pulled us out of the trunk. Gave us both a pretty good beating and left us there. I tried to help Wes but I was pretty dizzy and I tripped over something and went down. I don't remember much else after that until I woke up here." He finished.

"Can you tell me exactly who was present, who did this to the two of you?" Steve asked.

"Yes Sir. Senior Chief Wardle, Chief Petty officer Locke, Petty officer's Kincaid and Becker. They were the ones who abducted us and carried out the attacks." Seaman Hawkins announced clearly and precisely.

"You've done great, Sailor. We will get them for this." Steve assured him.

"Thank you, Sir." Billy Hawkins said as his hand reached across to grasp his wife's.

"Good luck with the little one when it arrives." Steve said as he held out his hand to shake the other man's before Catherine and himself left the room to return to the Palace.

….

Catherine's Corvette.

"Seaman Hawkins was pretty clear when he gave us the names." Steve said as he drove through the Fort Shafter area on his way back to the Palace. "He's implicated all four of them, and given the footage Chin pulled from traffic cams we have them."

 _"_ _We've picked up Kincaid, Becker and Locke, but Wardle was not at home. Chin's trying to get us a location from his cell's GPS, but isn't having much luck at the minute." Danny informed them from HQ._

"Keep trying, if we can't get him before he goes on duty tonight we'll have to do it on the base. Notify Lieutenant Smith that we have his men in custody, no point in making work for the M.P's when they don't turn up for their shifts." Steve told them.

 _"_ _Why would the M.P's be involved?" Danny asked in confusion._

"It would be classed as an unauthorised absence, Danny. It's a pretty serious offence, as it amounts to dereliction of duty." Catherine explained from the passenger seat.

 _"_ _I didn't know that." Danny admitted._

"Get CSU out to each of their homes, and have them process cars also." Steve ordered as switched lanes to take the next exit of the Freeway.

 _"_ _Don't worry babe, already in hand. We bagged the contents of their laundry hampers and went through the trash. Duke has impounded their vehicles and we're waiting for CSU to process." Danny outlined, bringing Steve up to date on their progress._

"That's great." He agreed before asking, "Have any of them said anything yet?"

 _"_ _Not yet. We've got Locke all nice and comfy in the blue room for when you get back." Danny told them with a hint of sarcasm in his voice._

"We're not that far from the Palace, I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes." Steve told him as he signalled to say he was turning onto South King Street.

 _"_ _Okay." Danny said just before they heard Chin's voice in the background._

 _"_ _I've got him. Wardle's cell put's him at Tripler." Announced Chin._

"Danny contact Tripler and get security on Hawkins now. We're on our way back there." Steve told them as he switched the lights and siren on and sped past the turning for the Palace and onto Punchbowl street heading for the H1. He could here sirens coming from behind him, assuming it was the rest of the team he pushed his foot down on the gas and manoeuvred through the traffic on the H1 as he headed back towards Tripler.

…

Tripler Army Medical Centre.

Steve tore into the parking lot and headed towards the entrance with a spray of gravel kicking up from the asphalt as he turned the corner and the wheels struggled to find friction. He ignored the glare Catherine was shooting at him from the passenger seat of her car as he slammed his foot on the brake and skidded to a stop outside the entrance. Exiting the car, they both ran through the maze of corridors, ignoring the elevator in favour of speed they headed towards the stairwell.

Steve pushed the door open and took the stairs two at a time as Catherine followed him, reaching the floor where Hawkins was being treated they barrelled through the door and headed down the corridor in the direction of his room. A shrill scream pierced the air making the hair on Steve's neck stand on end. Pulling his gun from the holster at his hip he made his way to the room. He could see concerned staff milling around in the corridor and he quickly urged them to move out of the way.

Coming to a halt outside of Hawkins room, he waited for Catherine to catch up to him as she caught her breath a little. She nodded her head at him to indicate she was ready. Motioning for her to stay back he cautiously peeped around the edge of the door so he could get a better idea of what they were dealing with.

Senior Chief Wardle was pointing a gun at Seaman Hawkins who had climbed from the bed to shield his wife with his own body. Wardle had his back to the door clearly underestimating that help would have arrived so soon. Steve motioned for the Hawkins to keep quiet as he slowly made his way into the room. Deciding that a safer option for the two hostages would be stealth rather than announcing his presence so soon.

"You should have kept your fucking mouth shut Chicken Hawk." Wardle shouted as he advanced a step towards Hawkins.

"I did what I thought was right, and I stand by that decision." Hawkins replied calmly, even if he was terrified at what might happen. The sight of Commander McGarrett was helping to ease some of the worry though.

"You don't know shit about anything. I train you boys so you're the best god dammed submariners in the fleet." Wardle shouted at him angrily.

"Drop the weapon, Senior." Steve ordered in his best command voice. The man turned on him levelling his weapon on him. "Cath, get Seaman Hawkins and his wife clear." He ordered Catherine.

"Copy that." She responded instantly clearing them both from the room as Steve continued to draw Wardle's attention.

Wardle watched as the women ushered Hawkins out of the room, he swung his gun to point it at her but was instantly blocked by the Commander stepping in front of her.

"It's over, Wardle. We have the other three in custody already, don't make this any harder on yourself." Steve pleaded trying to reason with the man.

"I was just trying to toughen the boys up; you understand that don't you?" Wardle asked.

"Yes I do, Senior. I know you didn't intend to kill Seaman Skelly, he was ill and nobody knew." Steve agreed. He could sense Danny and the rest of the team behind him ready to move into action if he needed them too.

"Those boys are so soft when they come to me, but I toughen them up; I turn them into men." Wardle declared.

"Why don't you secure your weapon then we can talk." Steve suggested in an attempt to calm the man down. The man was becoming more agitated and unpredictable, and Steve didn't want to rush the man.

"I can't do that, Sir." Wardle told him as he shook his head.

"Senior, I'm giving you an order to secure your weapon." Steve ordered in his command voice. "No, don't do it." He shouted as he watched as Wardle turned the gun on himself and pulled the trigger before he could even move to stop him.

He watched as Wardle's head whipped backwards from the impact of the bullet as his body fell backwards across the bed. Steve moved towards the body checking for a pulse, not really surprised when he didn't find one. He turned as someone entered the room behind him.

"Dead?" Danny enquired as he stepped into the room.

Steve nodded his head. "Yeah." He agreed as he secured his Sig. "How are the Hawkins'?"

"Mrs Hawkins has just been taken to the delivery ward with her very white faced husband." Danny informed with a smile. "Catherine has gone with them."

"Notify Lieutenant Smith, so he can make the notifications to Wardle's family." Steve told him as he turned back to look at the bloody mess in front of him as he shook his head. Turning he left the room.

…..

Iolani Palace.

"That was Catherine. Mrs Hawkins has just given birth to a little girl, who they have apparently named Francesca Olivia in honour of Five-0." Steve announced as he moved to join Danny, Lou, Chin and Kono who were stood around the smart table attempting to piece together the last few bits of information they had gotten from the three enlisted men downstairs.

"Are they all alright?" Danny asked with a warm smile at the news.

"Mother and baby are doing fine, although Seaman Hawkins apparently fainted when he saw them deliver his daughter." Steve shared with a chuckle.

"I'd say that was a happy ending to the whole ordeal." Lou commented as he glanced around the smart table at each of them.

"It most certainly is." Chin agreed.

"We've got confessions out of each of them and Eric was able to pull a recording of Petty officer Kincaid's cell phone of the assault taking place which will give Mrs Skelly the closure and justice she needs for her husband." Kono pointed out.

…


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue.

Hilton Waikiki Beach

Gabby sipped at her wine as the waiter cleared away the last of the desert from the lovely meal they had just eaten. She smiled as she caught Danny looking across at her. "That was lovely, thank you." She told him.

"Your very welcome." He replied as he signalled the waiter for the check so he could settle the bill. "Would you like a walk along the beach?" He asked hopefully.

"I'd love to." Gabby replied, eager to take a moonlight stroll on the beach with her boyfriend.

Danny held her chair out while she got to her feet and tucked her purse under her arm. He held his arm out to Gabby and she happily slipped her arm through his as he guided them out of the restaurant and onto the beach. Kicking of their shoes, they strolled down to the water's edge to watch the sun setting.

Danny slipped his hand into his pocket as he nervously clasped the ring box that he had placed their earlier. Pulling the box from his pocket he took hold of Gabby's hand and dropped to one knee.

Gabby gasped as she realised what Danny was about to do. She suddenly felt like a giddy school girl as she watched Danny suck in a deep breath. She realised he was nervous, and smiled at him encouragingly.

Sucking in a deep breath Danny asked. "Gabby Asano will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes I'll marry you." She squealed excitedly.

Danny let out the breath he'd been holding and pulling the ring from the box, he slipped the simple diamond solitaire onto her left ring finger. "We can change it if you don't like it." Danny assured her, nervous once again that she wouldn't like the ring he'd chosen for her.

"No, No, I want this one." She said reassuringly as she admired the way the light reflected of the diamond. "I love it, Danny."

"I love you." He told her with a smile as he got back to his feet and slipped his arms around her as he leaned across to kiss her lips.

Gabby kissed him back, a soft sigh escaping her at his words. "I love you too." She murmured against his lips as they separated.

"I know I just sprung the proposal on you, but I'd like you to pick the date." Danny told her softly.

"You know the anniversary of the first time we had coffee is coming up?" She pointed out.

"Twelve weeks to be exact." Danny agreed. "Steve did remind me that Catherine is very good at short notice wedding planning."

"November 26th?" Gabby suggested excitedly.

"Sounds perfect." Danny agreed as he leaned in to seal the deal with his Fiancée.

….

McGarrett's residence.

Catherine was sprawled on top of Steve as the movie continued to play in the background. She'd found the action movie he'd picked boring and had chosen to distract him in her own way. She sighed into his mouth as he slipped his hands under the hem of her top to stroke up her back, kneading at her muscles as they continued to make out on the old battered leather couch.

Steve grinned against her lips as he heard the soft sighs escaping his wife. He had known when he'd flicked to the action movie that she wouldn't want to watch it, but she wouldn't complain. She had lasted all of ten minutes into the film before her hands had started to wander and she had started to trail kisses along his jaw as she slipped her hands under his shirt to lightly trace the waistband of his jeans.

That had been half an hour ago, and he was seriously considering carrying her to bed. The couch didn't offer him the room he needed to finish what Catherine had started with her wandering hands. The sound of text messages being received from both of their cell phones had them pulling apart to look towards the coffee table where they had placed their phones next to the baby monitor.

"You think that could be Danny and Gabby?" Catherine said breathlessly as she pushed herself to sit up.

"Only one way to find out." Steve said grunting as Catherine sat down on his lap and wriggled. Gripping hold of her hips to prevent any more wriggling from her, he gestured to his phone sitting on the table.

Catherine leaned across, grabbing both phones and passing Steve his as she opened up the message and squealed when she saw the picture and text. Gabby had sent a picture of her hand showing of the ring with the caption. ' **He asked, I said yes'** under it. Catherine composed a quick text and hit send.

Steve meanwhile was reading Danny's text message.

" **She said yes, break out the tux you're my best man. I want a proper bachelor party, no paintball games."** Danny had put.

Pressing the call key and placing the conversation on speaker, they didn't wait long for Danny to answer. " _Hello_."

"Congratulations buddy, that's awesome news." Steve told Danny, sincerely happy for his best friend.

"Put it on speaker, I want to talk to Gabby." Catherine urged with a grin.

 _"_ _Hi Cath." Gabby greeted excitedly. "Going to need some help with shopping." Gabby pointed out._

"Absolutely, I know the perfect place to go. I'll help anyway I can." Catherine assured the other woman.

"You decide on a date?" Steve asked curiously.

" _Why yes we have Steven. November 26_ _th_ _." Danny announced._

"Don't worry partner, I've got the perfect Bachelor party planned." Steve said with a grin at Catherine. "You said no paintballing, so I was thinking we could just use HPD's shooting range and then head over to the base and use the assault course, do something like the tough mudder."

" _That's it I'm asking Chin." Groaned Danny as Catherine and Steve broke into a fit of laughter at their friend's indignant tone._

"Danny, don't worry I've got your back." Steve told him honestly.

 _"_ _Look I've got to go; I need to phone Grace before she goes to bed." Danny told him._

"Night Danno." Steve told him.

"Danny?" Catherine called before he could disconnect the call. "You're going to need ear plugs when you tell her." She said with a chuckle.

 _"_ _I know. Give my nephew a kiss from me and I'll see you both on Monday morning."_

"Night." Catherine called as they hung up.

….

Kelly Residence.

Chin had just finished tucking Sarah in after reading a bed time story to her when his cell phone pinged announcing a text message. Pulling the phone from his pocket he opened the text, smiling when he read the words.

" **She said yes, break out the tux we're getting married on November 26** **th** **."**

Quickly typing his reply. "Congratulations to you both, I wish you many happy years together."

…

Noshimuro Residence.

Kono sighed contently as she leaned back against Adam's chest as she relaxed in the luxurious bubble bath that Adam had surprised her with after dinner. She sipped at the glass of wine in her hand as Adam absently traced patterns on the skin of her stomach. The soft strains of music playing in the background as the scented candles flickered along the edge of the tub.

The ping of an incoming text caused her to frown and sigh as she pushed herself up and climbed from the tub. Not bothering with a towel or her robe she crossed the bathroom to pick her cell phone from the vanity to check the message. She squealed as she read the message, crossing back to the tub to perch on the side as she read the message to Adam.

"It's from Danny." She explained.

 **"** **She said yes, tell Adam to break out the tux we get married on November 26** **th** **. Gabby will be in touch about dress shopping." Danny had put.**

"That's great news." Adam told his wife, sincerely happy for her colleague.

Kono grinned as she started typing her response. "Congrats, Brah. Tell Gabby I'm up for shopping anytime she needs me. Make sure you give your fiancée a big kiss from me and Adam."

…..

Grover Residence.

"Well it's about time." Lou called as he read the text message he'd just received.

"What is?" Renee asked as she continued to empty the dishwasher, placing the pots back in the cupboard.

"Danny has just got engaged. They've set the date for November 26th." Lou informed his wife as she placed the last of the plates in the cupboard.

"I need to go shopping for a new dress." Renee suddenly announced.

"What's wrong with one you bought for Kono's. You looked very pretty in that, and you've only worn it once." Lou pointed out.

"I wore it for Kono and Adam's wedding that's what's wrong." She told him with her hands on her hips. "I can't wear it again." Renee shook her head in frustration, men could be so clueless sometimes.

…..

Edwards Residence.

Grace was just putting the last of her things in her bag ready for going to Danno's in the morning when her cell phone rang. Picking it up to see who was calling she smiled when she spotted her dad's picture on the caller id.

"Hi Danno." She greeted happily sitting on her bed and getting comfortable.

 _"_ _Hi monkey. I just needed to have a quick talk before you went to bed. I have something important to tell you." Danno told her._

"Okay." Grace agreed a little curiously.

 _"_ _I've just asked Gabby to marry me and she's said yes." Danny got out on a rush._

"Oh my God, that's so cool." Grace screamed excitedly down the phone.

 _"_ _So you're okay with me marrying Gabby?" Danny asked needing the reassurance that his daughter was truly happy with the situation._

"Are you kidding, it's totally awesome dad." Grace reassured. "Can I be a bridesmaid, when is it, what colour will the dresses be, oh and where are you having it?" Grace asked excitedly not letting her dad answer one question before asking another.

" _Slow down monkey, let me answer." Danny urged her. "We're getting married on November 26_ _th_ _, we haven't picked anywhere yet though. Yes, you will be a bridesmaid, Gabby is going to make arrangements with your Aunties so you and Samantha can go dress shopping with them and help to choose a colour." Danny finally managed to answer the excited teenager._

"I can't wait to help Gabby pick her dress like we did with Aunt Cath. Can I pick the music again like I did when Uncle Steve and Aunt Cath got married?" She asked hopefully.

 _"_ _Yes you can." Danny agreed happy his daughter wanted to be included in the planning. "We can talk about it more when I pick you up in the morning."_

"Okay, Danno." Grace agreed.

" _Night monkey, remember Danno loves you." Danny told her down the phone._

"Night Danno, love you more." She replied just before the call was ended.

…..


End file.
